Os Guardiões dos Elementos
by Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy
Summary: Água... Terra... Fogo... Vento... E Tempo... Ingredientes de uma fonte suprema de luz... Feita de amigos e inimigos... Mas um único fato os manterá juntos... Eles foram escolhidos para salvar o mundo... Mais uma vez. D/Hr, H/G no começo e vários OCC.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Apenas o começo...**_

Mais um ano se iniciava na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um ano como todos os outros, com romances, mistérios assustadores, feitiços para todo lado, intrigas, jogos de quadribol e Snap explosivo, o correio-coruja e as refeições, banquetes e festas. Mas esse ano também se iniciava para três estudantes muitos especiais: Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley e Harry Thiago Potter, mais conhecido como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou, como o chamavam agora, o Eleito. Os três passaram as férias de verão na Toca, casa de Rony, onde os Comensais da Morte (seguidores do pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, Lord Voldemort) localizaram Harry e fizeram um ataque surpresa. E era nesse ataque que Harry pensava, enquanto iam para a estação de King's Cross, no carro do Sr. Weasley, um Ford Anglia que fora milagrosamente consertado e restaurado, quando foi encontrado na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, conversando com Grope (o irmão de Hagrid) numa língua que só os dois eram capazes de entender. O carro ainda fazia uns barulhos esquisitos, mas andava direitinho.

"Procurando pelo meu destino,  
não sabendo para onde olhar".

Flash Back

Harry estava ocupado lendo um livro de Magia avançada que comentava de tudo, até magias proibidas em Hogwarts, como as Horcruxes. Gina estava sentada no chão escrevendo em um diário (que dessa vez não respondia a ela). Hermione foi para seu quarto terminar um dever de História da Magia que nem Harry nem Rony estavam com saco para terminar. Rony jogava uma partida de xadrez de bruxo com Dobby, que foi trabalhar em Hogwarts, mas passava as férias trabalhando de graça para a Sra. Weasley, só para poder pagar o suéter e as meias que Rony deu a ele no quarto ano (mal sabia ele que já havia pagado há muito tempo isso, pois o suéter e as meias eram de segunda mão, mas ele insistia em ficar lá para ver Harry). Gui e Fleur estavam em sua festa de noivado, mas a família Weasley não podia ir para a França, já que Dumbledore instalou segurança extra na Toca por causa de Harry e eles não queriam deixar o Harry lá. Percy continuava brigado com os Weasley. Carlinhos estava numa missão da Ordem que ninguém sem ser ele e Dumbledore sabiam qual era. Fred e George moravam um andar em cima da loja, mas foram passar um tempinho na Toca e estavam conversando com o Sr. Weasley sobre uns truques de trouxas que eles aprenderam. A Sra. Weasley lavava as vasilhas, depois de muito insistir para que Dobby fosse descansar.

Então ouviram um grito, de Hermione. Harry se levantou de um pulo e os Weasley ergueram a cabeça. Ele subiu as escadas de três em três degraus já puxando a varinha, com Rony em seus calcanhares, e chegaram no terceiro patamar. Harry escancarou a porta do quarto de Gina e viu Hermione desacordada em cima da cama, com a _História da Magia_ de Batilda Bagshot ainda na mão. Ao lado da janela, arrebentada visivelmente por um feitiço, estavam nada menos que três comensais, dois deles usando um tecido mais leve que um terceiro, aqueles eram obviamente mulheres. O terceiro era um homem, mas parecia menos inclinado a chegar perto ou lançar algum feitiço. Uma das mulheres estava com a varinha na mão, provavelmente foi ela que estupefez Hermione. A outra mulher puxava a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Rony, Harry há muito havia puxado a dele. Uma coisa muito estranha é que o homem não puxou a varinha, ficou parado perto da porta olhando tudo. Harry e as mulheres começaram a duelar enquanto Rony usava um feitiço para tirar Hermione dali. Assim que Hermione saiu porta afora, o Comensal puxou a varinha e começou a duelar com Rony. _Que estranho,_ pensou Rony, _eu não sou muito bom em feitiços e esse Comensal parece ser muito bom, já era pra ter acabado comigo. Então porque ele finge que está perdendo, não contra-ataca e só manda feitiços que eu sei defender?_ Harry nocauteara a mulher que estuporou Hermione, mas foi atingido por um feitiço da outra mulher, que foi para o corredor onde Hermione estava. Rony nem viu, estava duelando com um outro Comensal. Harry reparou que nenhum dos dois atacava muito não, parecia que eles queriam mostrar que estão fazendo sua parte e só. Então Harry correu no encalço da mulher, que agarrara o braço de Hermione e se preparava para aparatar. De repente, Harry sentiu uma fúria incontrolável tomar conta dele e nem percebeu que gritou:

- AH, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO LEVAR A HERMIONE NÃO! ELA NÃO!

Então, sem comando, sem controle e sem aviso, o corpo dele foi tomado por uma aura verde ofuscante com um contorno prateado parecendo branco de tão brilhante. Uma bola de luz verde do tamanho de um pomo de ouro começou a se formar na ponta da varinha dele, e ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde saíram as palavras que ele falou a seguir:

- ECTINGER!

Só soube que no segundo seguinte a Comensal estava pegando fogo, ela estava queimando viva, enquanto Harry voltava ao normal e desmaiava e Rony aparecia gritando: _"Aguamenti!"._

Fim do Flash Back

Depois, Harry ficou sabendo que a Comensal que ele estuporou foi acordada pelo homem assim que eles ouviram os berros da outra Comensal, e eles aparataram enquanto Rony olhava por cima do ombro. Rony disse que chegou no corredor e viu Harry desmaiando e a Comensal pegando fogo, então ele apagou o fogo da mulher enquanto Fred, George e Gina chegavam para ver o que estava acontecendo, aí os três levaram a mulher para curar as queimaduras, que por sinal ficaram muito mais feias do que ficariam queimaduras normais, enquanto Rony acordava Harry e o Sr. Weasley chamava os aurores. Ele ainda não havia respondido as perguntas de Rony sobre que feitiço ele usou para queimar a mulher daquele jeito e porque a varinha dele estava tão quente quanto se tivesse saído da boca de uma salamandra, e nem sabia se algum dia ia responder, afinal nem ele mesmo sabia o que havia acontecido. E que diabo de palavra era aquela? Decididamente não era latim. E porque diabos eles queriam levar a _Hermione? _Harry não entendia nada, e quanto mais pensava, mais confusa ficava a situação.

"Onde está meu destino?  
Onde e o que é meu destino?".

Ele pegou sua varinha e tentou, em apenas um murmúrio, dizer aquela palavra e queimar algo lá fora. Nada aconteceu. Então Harry concluiu que ou precisava ter muita raiva, ou estar cara a cara com Comensais, ou um amigo seu estar em perigo. Ou as três opções. Ou talvez nenhuma delas. Ou seja, ele não chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Ele olhou para sua direita e viu Hermione, ainda meio abalada com o ataque do dia anterior, olhando para ele meio que agradecida (ela ouviu a versão de Rony quando acordou). E, mais além, à direita de Hermione, Rony olhava pela janela pensativo, provavelmente também pensando no ataque, mais provavelmente nas possíveis respostas para a pergunta que Harry não respondeu.

"Procurando em todo o mundo  
sem sentido, sem um sistema".

Eles chegaram na estação e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley atravessaram a barreira com os quatro (Gina tinha ido à frente no banco do carro com a Sra. Weasley) e foram embora depois de despedidas rápidas. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram procurar uma cabine, acharam uma vazia, colocaram os malões lá dentro e se sentaram. Harry perguntou porque os outros Weasley não tinham ido ajudar antes. Gina respondeu:

- Não tínhamos ouvido o barulho dos feitiços, então achamos que era algum problema com a Hermione e que vocês já tinham resolvido, mas aí ouvimos o berro que aquela mulher deu e subimos correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Aí achamos você – disse agora apontando Rony - apagando uma mulher que estava pegando fogo e o Harry e a Hermione desmaiados.

"Está no céu?  
Embaixo do mar ou sobre o chão?  
Na floresta ou no deserto?  
Na montanha ou num vale?".

Nessa hora o carrinho de lanche chegou, e Harry havia acabado de comprar 10 pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 50 sapos de chocolate e algumas varinhas de alcaçuz quando Luna Lovegood apareceu.

- Ah... Oi Harry... Estava me perguntando se podia sentar aqui com vocês, uns meninos do sétimo ano estão enchendo o saco me perguntando sobre o ministério...

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e apontou uma cadeira vazia perto da janela, enquanto Rony atirava uns pacotes de feijõezinhos para ela. Luna sentou lá e começou a ler _"O Pasquim"_. Hermione reparou que a edição vinha com um tipo de varinha dourada, mais curta que as varinhas normais, e com um tipo de sugador na ponta.

- O que é isso, Luna? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Um capturador de Zonzóbulos. – respondeu calmamente.

- E serve para quê? – foi Gina quem perguntou.

- Para capturar Zonzóbulos, oras! Se é um capturador de Zonzóbulos vai capturar o quê? Heliopatas?

Harry não agüentou e começou a rir. Gina amarrou a cara para ele. Então o trem parou, sacudindo muito, esperou um tempo como se alguém estivesse embarcando e continuou a andar.

- Quem será que embarcou? – desta vez foi Rony que perguntou, já que antes estava com a boca tão cheia que não conseguia falar.

- Provavelmente um professor... – respondeu Harry.

- Ou um aluno novato... – deixou escapar Hermione, sorrindo, mas se calou depressa murmurando algo que fez com que Harry se lembrasse muito de Hagrid: "Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu não devia ter dito isso, eu não devia ter dito isso...".

Ficaram em silêncio o resto da viagem. Eles desceram na estação de Hogsmeade e entraram na carruagem. Harry reparou que os testrálios estavam mais avermelhados do que pretos.

- Também reparou? – disse uma voz em seu ouvido que o fez se arrepiar. Virou-se e deu de cara com Luna, que olhava fixamente para os cavalos. – Estão meio vermelhos, né? Vai ver tomaram sol demais...

As carruagens chegaram nos portões ladeados por javalis alados e os alunos foram em direção ao saguão de entrada. O céu essa noite estava todo estrelado e límpido. Luna foi para a mesa da Corvinal e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para a mesa da Grifinória. Dumbledore se levantou:

- Boa noite, alunos! Sejam bem-vindos! Antes da seleção eu gostaria de falar umas palavrinhas: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!

Todos aplaudiram com gosto exceto a mesa da Sonserina. Então a Prof. Mcgonagall trouxe um banquinho e o chapéu seletor, pegou a lista e chamou o primeiro nome:

- Adyrer, Ryan!

- Grifinória!

Enquanto isso os meninos conversavam e aplaudiam quando alguém era selecionado para a casa deles.

- A cadeira do novo professor está vazia, olhem! – exclamou Hermione.

- É mesmo... O que será que aconteceu?

Harry não respondeu. Acabara de vislumbrar uma cabeça na porta que dava para a sala onde os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo foram depois de selecionados. Mas foi só por uma fração de segundo, logo depois desses olhos encararem os de Harry a porta se fechou.

- Harry... Harry! Acorda! Estou falando com você, cara!

- Desculpe... Mas acho que tem alguém naquela sala, eu vi alguém espiando dali de dentro!

- Harry... Tá na hora da seleção... Nós acabamos de chegar... Alguém teria reparado se alguém tivesse sumido...

- Tá, mas eu tô falando que eu vi... – mas naquela hora o chapéu acabou a seleção e eles se calaram.

- Lufa-lufa!

- Então, um minuto de atenção, por favor... – pediu Dumbledore. O salão se calou na hora.

- Agora que a seleção acabou, vou privar vocês desse delicioso banquete por mais alguns minutos... Gostaria de anunciar que os monitores-chefes vão ser escolhidos uma menina e um menino esse ano...

- Mas o que tem de diferente nisso? – debochou alto um quintanista da Sonserina.

- Se me deixar falar eu explicarei – disse Dumbledore bondosamente, ao que o sonserino se calou na hora – a diferença esse ano é que poderão ser escolhidos uma menina e um menino de casas diferentes, visando _**amenizar**_(porque eu já perdi as esperanças de que acabem) a rivalidade entre as casas. Outra notícia que eu tenho para dar é que um estudante que ia ingressar no sexto ano em sua escola foi transferido para Hogwarts, de modo que espero que a casa para a qual ele for selecionado o receba de braços abertos e o faça sentir-se como em sua outra escola. Martorelli, Nicolas!

Um menino com seus 16 anos entrou pela mesma porta que Harry encarou. Ele tinha cabelos loiros lisos e espalhados para todos os lados, mas sempre para baixo. Olhos verdes penetrantes da cor de uma folha secando e pele bastante alva. Ele era baixo e muito magrelo para sua idade, mas era bastante forte. Era incrivelmente bonito e charmoso. Visivelmente tinha algum parente bruxo, suas vestes eram de primeira mão. Ele entrou bastante desajeitado e sem graça perante o olhar das garotas de Hogwarts, que aprovaram sua beleza, e algumas mais atiradas já suspiravam de amores, sendo que nunca o viram. Ele se sentou no banco muito desengonçadamente, já que o banco era feito para alunos de primeiro ano. Colocou o chapéu seletor na cabeça e esperou, enquanto Harry cochichava: "Não falei que tinha alguém ali?" Então o chapéu gritou:

- Sons... Não, Luf... Peraí... Corv... Caracas eu tô ficando velho demais pra isso... Grifinória!

O banquete se iniciou, os pratos de ouro se encheram de comida deliciosa. Houve muitos aplausos da mesa da Grifinória, e Nicolas fez questão de se sentar perto de Harry, à sua frente.

- Era você que estava me olhando na sala, não é? – Harry percebeu um leve sotaque.

- É... Harry Potter, prazer. Escuta, de que escola você veio?

- Nicolas Martorelli, o prazer é todo meu. Mas agora não é o melhor momento para dizer... – disse, olhando para Gina, Rony e Hermione ao lado de Harry.

- Eles são de confiança, Gina e Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas o resto da escola tem uma habilidade incrível de ouvir o que não devia...

Eles riram um pouco e Harry falou que eles podiam conversar no salão comunal, ele fez uma cara de ãhn? E Harry se lembrou que ele não conhecia a escola. Então ele, Rony e Hermione se ofereceram para mostrar a escola para ele no dia seguinte, mas ele teria que esperar as aulas acabarem, já que a primeira aula ia ser no outro dia.

Mas Dumbledore ainda não havia dito quem era o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Harry queria muito saber. Quando ele se levantou de novo, todos se calaram.

- Vocês também devem estar se perguntando quem será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse ele, e Harry reparou que Snape fez uma careta. Harry riu. A escola toda conhecia o desejo de Snape de lecionar essa matéria, e se ele estava com essa cara é porque não havia conseguido outra vez. – Ele se atrasou um pouco por causa de uns assuntos que tinha que resolver em Hogsmeade, mas creio que já tenha chegado. Ah, Sr. Filch... Ele já chegou? Ótimo. Tenho o prazer de anunciar o professor Caíque Snow, ou, como o chamarão agora, Prof. Snow.

Apareceu, pela mesma porta que Nicolas, um homem muito novo para ser um professor, na opinião de Harry, já que todos os outros tinham alguma idade. Não devia ter mais que 25 anos. Harry arriscaria dizer que uns 22, 23. Mas era alto, muito branco e com os cabelos pretos bem marcantes, ondulados, e o mais curioso: havia uma mecha branca curta na frente, mas que decididamente não era de velhice. Os olhos eram pretos e cheios de vida, apesar de um pouco cansados. Tinha uma pinta um pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo. Agradeceu os aplausos e se sentou, onde apareceu um prato para ele. Então, para os alunos, apareceram as sobremesas, e Rony comeu todas as que estavam por perto. Até que, finalmente, o banquete acabou e Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Nicolas rumaram para o salão comunal, Harry guiando Nicolas. Eles entraram em uma passagem secreta para chegar primeiro e poderem conversar sem serem ouvidos. Hermione, que era monitora, sabia a senha e disse:

- Acromântula venenosa.

O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, e Nicolas ficou de boca aberta. Harry riu.

- Espera só ate você ver as festas e os jogos de quadribol.

- Na minha escola não se separavam os alunos, então não tinham jogos de quadribol, e todos os meninos dormiam no mesmo quarto e as meninas em outro, não havia motivos para senhas e quadros com passagens secretas... Que pena, por que isso é demais!

Eles se sentaram nas melhores poltronas, e Harry foi logo perguntando:

- E então, de que escola afinal você veio?

O rosto dele ficou sombrio.

- Eu vim de uma escola da Itália, mas vim pra cá por sua causa.

Harry se espantou.

- Minha causa? Como assim?

- Minha irmã, Aisha, foi seqüestrada por Você-Sabe-Quem há uma semana, por alguma coisa que ninguém sabe ainda. Vimos uma reportagem no _Profeta Italiano_ dizendo sobre uma profecia, que você era o escolhido para derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem, que você tinha enfrentado ele no próprio Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, que você saiu vivo de lá e que um monte de Comensais foram presos. Meu pai achou que se eu ficasse perto de você eu teria mais pistas sobre Ele e poderia achar minha irmã mais rápido, e talvez evitar que ela fosse... Que ela fosse morta.

Harry ficou chocado. Mas o que Voldemort queria com a irmã dele? Teria que descobrir, porque boa coisa não parecia.

- Eu vou te ajudar no que puder para achar sua irmã e evitar o pior, mas temo que Voldemort – Nicolas tremeu ao ouvir esse nome - não a tenha pegado à toa. Algum motivo ele teve, e não está me parecendo algo bom.

Nicolas pareceu aliviado que Harry tenha aceitado ajudá-lo. Mas nessa hora o restante da Grifinória começou a chegar, e eles foram dormir. Nicolas adorou a cama. Harry reparou que havia uma cesta ao lado da cama dele, mas não perguntou o que era, achou melhor perguntar outro dia. Foi quando se virou para cair na cama que reparou uma tábua mal pregada, que sempre esteve ali, mas ele nunca se preocupou em saber o que havia lá. Pegou sua varinha e com um simples feitiço de convocação puxou os pregos da tábua e se agachou para tirá-la. Lá dentro havia um livrinho velho, ele abriu e viu escrito na quarta-capa: _"Este livro pertence ao Guardião da Água"._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A: Gente, eu só peço um desconto porque essa é minha primeira fic, qualquer coisa meeeeesmoooo, críticas, elogios (embora eu não espere muito), sugestões, ameaças de morte e até xingamentos, desde que feitos na base da brincadeira, serão muito bem-vindos em comentários e em e-mails. Música que eu usei nesse capítulo: Destiny, da Avril Lavigne. Digam-me se quiserem músicas temas nos capítulos... Bem... Se alguém em algum canto desse planeta estiver lendo esta fic, até a próxima! ~*Aparatei*~


	2. Capítulo 2

_Harry estava no topo de uma rocha muito alta, no meio de uma floresta. A rocha era tão alta que dava para ver o topo das árvores, embora não passasse delas. Estava tudo calmo, calmo demais. Harry suspeitava que essa floresta não estava ali à toa, e muito menos ele estava em cima daquela rocha sem motivo. Então ele viu. Um menino, de __**uns nove anos**__, tinha acabado de __**aparatar**__ no pé da rocha. Ele estava vestido com um tipo de roupa azul, com detalhes dourados. Harry reparou que havia uma bainha também azul, só que mais escura presa a sua cintura. O menino desembainhou a espada, que tinha a lâmina prateada e afiadíssima e cabo azul da cor da bainha, com detalhes vermelho-sangue. As pontas do cabo tinham a forma de setas. O garoto parecia aguardar algo. Era muito pálido, tinha olhos pretos que agora esquadrinhavam o local a procura de alguma coisa, e cabelos bem pretos. Mas algo chamou a atenção de Harry... No meio daqueles cabelos pretos, bem na frente, uma mechinha curta, branca... Era o Prof. Snow! Mas enquanto Harry boquiabria-se de espanto, um velho, que tinha barbas e cabelos enormes e brancos e usava uma túnica roxa, aparatou lá perto e também tirou sua espada, que era prateada, mas com um arranhão visível, e tinha o cabo branco e reluzente. Harry se assustou. "Será que eles vão lutar? Mas vai ser injustiça com o velho, porque, além dele ser velho e lutar com um menino, sua espada esta danificada!" Cedo Harry aprendeu a respeitar os mais velhos, com o Dumbledore. Porém ele se lembrou do poder de Dumbledore mesmo ele sendo velho. Quando se lembrou disso, parou de achar uma injustiça e se pôs a olhar a luta. O prof. Snow havia avançado para o velho e tentara lhe acertar um golpe na perna, mas o velho se desviou girando o corpo e acertou as costas do menino. Ele caiu no chão, mas de um salto se pôs de pé e tentou acertar a cintura do velho, sendo bloqueado pela espada deste. Ficaram se olhando, então o velho, num movimento ágil, puxou sua espada e assim se iniciou uma série de ataques sendo defendidos, até que um golpe do professor Snow desequilibrou o velho, mas enquanto ele caía acertou sua espada na coxa do garoto, que também caiu, gemendo de dor._

_- Chega por hoje, Deryl. – reclamou o Prof. Snow. Ao que o velho bradou:_

_- Está vendo? Esse é o problema! Você se cansa, desiste, se entrega ao inimigo! Você não agüentaria uma guerra como essa! Já vivi muito e sei da vida, e se uma pessoa for fraca, não suporta um mundo como o nosso! Não desista, levante-se e lute! E, se perder, que seja com honra, com você tendo dado o melhor de si, para que saia de cabeça erguida!_

_- OK, OK, sem stress, tudo bem? Eu luto, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: hoje eu vou dormir todo moído..._

_Eles recomeçaram a luta, e o garoto foi evoluindo. Acertava mais, defendia mais, mas o tal Deryl continuava com uma enorme vantagem. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, eles pararam, ofegantes, e Deryl cumprimentou:_

_- Parabéns, você está evoluindo muito. Isso é muito bom para o que você pretende ser, um futuro... – Harry não ouviu direito o que ele falou depois. Professor é que não devia ser. Então a imagem foi se dissolvendo e um garoto chamado Harry Potter acordou em seu dormitório do sexto ano da casa Grifinória de Hogwarts"._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry acordou com um susto, tentando imaginar se foi um sonho, realidade ou se alguém implantou isso em sua cabeça, como Voldemort fez ano passado. Não conseguia, mesmo não tendo assistido a nenhuma aula dele (já que a primeira seria hoje depois do café), imaginá-lo recebendo aulas de luta naquela idade, nem devia saber de Hogwarts ainda! A não ser que fosse sangue-puro... Mas isso não vem ao caso. E o que ele devia ser depois? Harry não ouviu, mas parecia importante. Resolveu deixar isso para depois e se concentrar no livro que achou no dia anterior. Naquele dia ele estava com sono e havia guardado o livro de novo embaixo da tábua para ir dormir. Agora ele abria a primeira página, onde havia um número 1, e a folha estava cheia de revisões e cortes nas palavras, mas lá embaixo estava escrito, sem cortes e dando a entender que o dono do livrinho é que tinha feito essas revisões: "Meriarln – Feitiço que invoca a água, especifico do Guardião da Água."

Harry ficou espantado. Aquele livro ensinava feitiços, Feitiços Elementais! Harry ouvira Hermione falar neles uma vez... Esses feitiços são muito poderosos e pouca gente os conhece, e tem a capacidade de usar corretamente... Quem seria o tal Guardião da Água? Harry não queria dividir o livro com ninguém, por enquanto, então tratou de escondê-lo debaixo da tábua de novo, se trocou e foi tomar café da manha. Chegando no salão comunal, Nicolas e Rony já esperavam por ele.

Cadê a Hermione?

Ainda não desceu. – respondeu Rony.

- Hei, vocês dois podiam me mostrar algo enquanto ela não chega! – pediu Nicolas, ansioso.

Harry riu.

- Então vamos!

Ele levou os dois para uma passagem secreta que existia no salão comunal, que Harry descobriu nas férias enquanto examinava o Mapa do Maroto. Nem mesmo ele havia entrado lá. Depois de bater com a varinha no livro que não solta da prateleira e dizer: _"Annes!"_, a prateleira deslizou pra dentro da parede mostrando um tipo de varanda enorme e magnífico. A amurada batia um pouco acima da cintura deles, e era composta por pilares, não um todo sólido. Havia uma poltrona dobrável, daquelas que viram uma cama, e alguns banquinhos perto de uma mesa. Algumas gárgulas enfeitavam as paredes. Aquele lugar era bastante agradável, com a brisa fresca batendo no rosto deles e a vista dando pro lago, apesar de pegar um pedaço da floresta. Os três se debruçaram na amurada e ficaram olhando o lago um tempinho, até que Nicolas os chamaram de volta a razão:

Hei, e a aula?

É mesmo!

Vamos chamar a Mione!

Os três correram de volta ao salão comunal e encontraram uma Hermione muito nervosa e já batendo o pé de impaciência.

Onde vocês estavam? A primeira aula começa agora, sabiam?

Desculpe, achamos uma passagem secreta e perdemos a hora... – tentou Harry

- Nossa, agora que reparei... Perdemos o café da manha e eu tô morrendo de fome! – reclamou Rony.

Eles correram para o buraco do retrato e foram até o terceiro andar, que era onde ficava a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nicolas ia atrás de todo mundo, pois não sabia o caminho. Hermione chegou a suspirar de alívio quando viu que o professor também se atrasara, mas Harry deu um muxoxo ao perceber que a aula seria dividida com a Sonserina. Rony também percebeu isso.

- Ah, não... – disse, quando viu um certo loiro se aproximando, sempre ladeado por seus dois primatas.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o trio maravilha... – então reparou em Nicolas, ao lado de Hermione – Agora é um quarteto? É, Potter, você não perdeu tempo em arrumar mais um admirador pro seu fã-clube, não é mesmo?

- E você não perdeu tempo em arrumar mais idiotices pra falar, não é mesmo? – retrucou Rony, com as orelhas já ficando vermelhas.

- Alguém te pediu opinião, Weasley? Acho que não... Então fique quieto, porque da sua boca só sai besteira...

- Você devia falar menos bobagens agora que seu pai está na prisão... Mas vejo que você tem tanto respeito pelo seu pai quanto tem por qualquer outro... Ou seja: nenhum!

Draco tirou sua varinha na mesma hora, porém Harry e Rony também tiraram assim que metade da varinha de Draco saiu pra fora. Draco pareceu nem notar, olhava para Hermione com raiva.

- Nunca... Ouviu? Nunca mais mencione meu pai por essa sua boca imunda de trouxa novamente!

- Estou morrendo de medo! – Hermione retrucou com firmeza, encarando Draco, que se surpreendeu. Harry e Rony também olharam para ela, surpresos. Nicolas olhava de Harry para Hermione, desta para Draco e seus dois primatas e destes para Rony, sem entender o motivo da briga.

Draco logo recuperou seu tom arrogante depois do susto:

- O quê? Perdeu o valor pela vida, sangue-ruim?

Hermione não disse nada, pois naquele momento o prof. Snow havia chegado. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Nicolas se sentaram em uma carteira perto da janela, mas com distância suficiente de Draco e da mesa dos professores. O prof. Snow então começou:

- Olá, alunos, eu sou o prof. Snow. Hoje irei apenas introduzir vocês no meu método de trabalho, mas na próxima aula já começaremos as aulas pra valer. Eu acredito que vocês só entenderão a profundidade das Artes das Trevas quando viverem a experiência, porém não farei nada que possa machucá-los. Durante minhas viagens, aprendi um método de fazer vocês sentirem tudo o que sentiriam realmente, mas de um modo que seu corpo e sua mente não sofrerão nada. Por exemplo, se eu quiser usar a Cruciatus, eu usarei, vocês sentirão a dor de uma Cruciatus verdadeira, porém quando eu retirar a maldição, vocês verão que não sentiram nenhuma dor de verdade, não sofreram um único arranhão. – os alunos pareciam assombrados. – e é assim que vocês trabalharão na minha aula.

Enquanto isso, Nicolas perguntava a Hermione:

- O que aconteceu com aquele menino pálido lá fora? Ele provocou vocês do nada, e vocês responderam como se isso fosse rotina...

Hermione riu.

- Mas é rotina!! Aquele menino se chama Draco Malfoy, e ele briga comigo e com o Rony porque somos amigos do Harry, mas também porque o Rony tem... Bem... Pouco dinheiro... E eu nasci trouxa. E ele briga com o Harry desde antes da seleção no primeiro ano, porque o Harry é bastante famoso e não quis ser amigo dele... Bem, ódio recíproco... Daqueles de primeira vista... Então todo dia ele tenta provocar e nós o respondemos, às vezes rola algum duelo de feitiços, nada muito grave... Agora vamos... Harry! Rony! Andem logo! – ela então começou a guardar seus materiais. Os quatro saíram e Harry então se lembrou:

- Mione! Nós não te mostramos a Sacada da Grifinória! Vem comigo... Vocês dois vem?

- Eu vou mostrar o Nicolas o campo de quadribol, pode ir, nós vemos vocês lá...

Então vem, Mione!

Tô indo!

Eles foram para o salão comunal e chegaram em frente à prateleira. Harry tocou com a varinha no livro intitulado "Beleza Divina", e que nunca soltava da prateleira, e murmurou _"Annes!" _A prateleira deslizou, e os dois entraram na sacada. A primeira reação de Hermione foi prender a respiração, para depois murmurar:

Harry... É... É... Lindo!

Sabia que ia gostar!

Quando você descobriu isso?

Nas férias, enquanto olhava o Mapa do Maroto...

Adorei!

Harry ficou observando Hermione olhar deslumbrada a sacada. Quando Hermione se debruçou na amurada para olhar o céu e o lago, Harry sentiu uma fisgada, mas que não foi na cicatriz dessa vez... Foi em seu peito. E não foi de dor, tampouco... Tentou ignorar, mas foi mais forte que ele. Então a imagem de Hermione começou a piscar, cada vez mais rápido, e Harry percebeu que a imagem não estava sumindo, estava se transformando em outra... A imagem alternava entre Hermione e mais uma mulher, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e que era bastante bonita. Então começou a ver imagens...

_Uma criança, com menos de um ano de idade, era carregada no colo enquanto a mulher que a segurava nos braços cantava uma canção de ninar afetuosamente..._

_Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e volumosos conversava com um menino de cabelos pretos rebeldes dentro de uma floresta numa noite de lua cheia..._

_A mesma mulher que segurava a criança no colo dava um beijo no que parecia ser o mesmo menino conversando na floresta..._ _Mas não, ele tinha olhos castanhos e o outro tinha olhos verdes, iguais aos da mulher..._

_Um rosto flutuava na frente do menino de olhos verdes enquanto este deixava o dever pra depois..._

_A mulher repreendia o homem de olhos castanhos por deixar a varinha ao alcance da criança, que segurava uma vassoura na mão querendo montar..._

_A mulher e a menina se encontram e começam a conversar em uma clareira, no meio de uma floresta também, porém de manhã..._

_As duas mulheres erguem a varinha em um gesto gracioso, fazendo uma grande cúpula de gelo em volta das duas, e em um outro gesto de varinha a cúpula vira água..._

_O menino de olhos verdes enfrenta um homem com o rosto mais parecendo o de uma cobra... Mas ele está mais velho, não é um menino mais..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione levou um susto, ela estava olhando pela amurada quando ouviu Harry soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Ela então se virou para ele e viu que ele olhava para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não olhava. Parecia estar com um tipo de transe. Ela chegou perto do Harry e deu um grito quando ele caiu apertando a cicatriz. Apoiou a cabeça dele no seu colo:

- Harry, Harry acorda! HARRY! – o menino não dava sinais de querer sair do transe. De repente ele, com uma exclamação de terror, acorda e olha para Hermione branco de terror. – O que houve? – perguntou Hermione já ficando branca de susto também.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Meu passado... Algo que eu nunca vivi, mas sei que era eu... Você, minha mãe, meu pai, e Voldemort...

- Voldemort?

- É, eu estava mais velho e frente a frente com ele, mas antes eu vi você...

- Eu?!

- É, você estava treinando algo com minha mãe, vocês duas formaram uma barreira de gelo e transformaram-na em água...

Peraí, Harry, você está dizendo que me viu com sua mãe treinando Magia Elementar? – perguntou, preocupada com a sanidade do amigo.

Sim, mas, aquilo era Magia Elementar? – e depois que viu a cara da amiga, acrescentou – Olha, isso não é doideira, eu estou falando que vi!

Mas Harry, sua mãe está... Bem... Morta!

Eu sei! Mas eu não estou dizendo que acreditei em tudo que vi, mas estou contando o que vi!

Hermione pareceu ficar aliviada.

Bem, se você não acredita como da última vez então está tudo bem! Anda, temos aula de Poções agora...

Aula de Poções... Ah, que maravilha, era tudo que eu precisava agora, ser atormentado pelo Snape...

Hermione teve de se segurar para não rir, pois sabia que o amigo iria ficar mais bravo. Rumaram então para as masmorras, depois de descer oito lances de escadas chegaram então á fria e úmida masmorra. Rony e Nicolas já esperavam por eles.

Por que vocês demoraram? Você disse que ia encontrar com a gente lá!

Não deu, Rony, eu e Hermione só conseguimos chegar agora. O que achou do campo de quadribol, Nicolas?

Simplesmente o máximo! É igual um de verdade, só que em miniatura! Eu nunca joguei quadribol, meu pai dizia que eu tinha que ser um bruxo sério, não um bruxo de rua que fica por aí sendo acertado por balaços... Mas minha mãe ia aos jogos e me mostrava pela penseira escondido do meu pai... Esse jogo é ótimo, embora eu não entenda direito as regras... Hei, Rony me disse que você tem uma Firebolt, minha mãe disse que essa é a melhor vassoura do mundo! Depois você dá uma volta nela para eu ver?

Hauhauhauahuahuahuahuahuahu! Depois eu deixo _você_ voar nela sim!

E-eu? Mas eu nunca voei! E se eu cair?

Hauhauhau! Não se preocupe, eu te ensino! E o Rony pode te ensinar as regras e como jogar, afinal, Weasley é nosso rei, certo?

Ah cala a boca, Harry! – retrucou Rony, porém sorriu. – nós podemos te explicar tudo depois das aulas, e aí o Harry deixa a gente dar uma volta! Ei, harry, você viu quem vai ser o novo capitão da Grifinória?

Não, esqueci de olhar com a McGonnagal!

Ei, vocês dois, a próxima aula da McGonnagal é a primeira depois do almoço! Você pode olhar com ela lá! Mas agora, façam silêncio, estou com muita fome e quero acabar com essa aula logo! – disse ela quando viu Snape entrando na sala.

Hauhauhau! Tá bom!

Assim que Snape entrou a sala ficou em silêncio. Todos olhavam para ele e, embora ele falasse em voz baixa, todos escutavam bem cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Estou... Ah... Surpreso, que todos tenham chegado até aqui, embora tenha certeza de que reprovei alguns que estão nessa sala... – seus olhos faiscaram na direção de Harry.

- Esqueci! O resultado dos N.O.M.s chegou, gente, mas foi no dia do ataque, e esqueci de entregá-los a vocês! – murmurou Hermione, então ela fez um feitiço convocatório e entregou as notas de Harry e Rony. Harry abriu a dele em silêncio. Dizia:

_Resultados dos N.O.M.s obtidos por Harry James Potter_

Feitiços - _Excede Expectativas_

Transfiguração - _Excede Expectativas_

Herbologia - _Excede Expectativas_

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – _Ótimo_

Poções – _Aceitável_

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – _Ótimo_

Astronomia – _Aceitável_

Adivinhação – _Trasgo_

História da Magia – _Deplorável_

_Notas de aprovação: Notas de reprovação:_

_Ótimo Péssimo_

_Excede Expectativas Deplorável_

_Aceitável Trasgo_

Harry engoliu em seco. Segundo McGonnagal, ele teria que ter tirado pelo menos um _"Excede Expectativas"_ para passar em Poções. Começou a se sentir extremamente quente e sabia que estava vermelho. Porém, naquele momento, uma coruja – das – torres entrou voando pela porta, já que a masmorra não tinha janela. Do lugar onde estava, Harry pôde ler a carta.

"Caro prof. Snape,

Creio que Harry esteja na sua aula nesse momento. Também é de meu conhecimento que Harry possui um _Aceitável_ em suas notas, coisa que não o permite cursar Poções. Porém quero lhe advertir que enviei os resultados no dia em que ocorreu o ataque á casa dos Weasley, denominada A Toca, portanto a coruja, se teve sorte, foi recebida, porém, se me perdoe à falta de formalidade, a correspondência que a coruja levava deve ter ficado esquecida num canto. Portanto, se Harry estiver aí foi porque McGonnagal entregou o horário dele de acordo com as notas passáveis, não as exigidas. Por isso não tire pontos da Grifinória e nem desconte nada em Harry. Gostaria de lhe avisar também, que me foi comunicado um erro, parece que a nota de Potter foi confundida com a nota de Parkinson durante a escrita das notas. Não tendo tempo de me avisar antes de eu mandar a coruja, aviso agora.

Esperando sua compreensão,

Alvo Dumbledore"

Snape deu um olhar raivoso a Harry, que mostrava com todas as letras o seu desagrado em continuar dando aulas para ele. Não disse nada a respeito, apenas ergueu a varinha e convocou:

_- "Accio notas de Parkinson!" – _e as notas dela vieram voando de debaixo de sua carteira até a mão estendida do professor.

Mas, professor, o que significa...?

Calada, senhorita Parkinson! – ele murmurou com desagrado um _"Excede Expectativas"_. Harry ficou branco.

Sr. Potter poderia me dizer qual foi o seu N.O.M. em Poções?

_Aceitável_, senhor.

Senhor Potter, o senhor acha que seu trabalho mereceu esse aceitável? – perguntou na voz mais mansa, portanto mais perigosa, que tinha.

Acho que sim, senhor, já que foi essa a nota que os jurados me deram... – Harry tentou esconder o riso.

Srta. Parkinson, a srta. concorda com o Sr. Potter?

Não. Ele merecia menos. – disse Parkinson rindo.

Pois pare de rir, srta. Parkinson, porque acabo de ser informado por Dumbledore que sua nota está trocada com a do Sr. Potter. A srta. tirou um _Aceitável_. Não está apta para fazer o meu N.I.E.M.

Hermione e Rony estavam radiantes. Nicolas continuava sem entender nada. Snape estava furioso, com Harry, Parkinson e Dumbledore, provavelmente. Parkinson estava em estado de choque. Hermione olhou de esguelha para Malfoy. Ele parecia estar se... Digamos... Divertindo? Com a cena...

O que – começou Snape – a srta. ainda está fazendo na minha sala se foi reprovada em Poções?

Parkinson saiu resmungando. Rony quase caia no chão de tanto segurar o riso. Hermione parecia que tinha acabado de ver um boletim com _Ótimo_ em todas as notas assinado com o nome dela. Nicolas resolveu ficar quieto. Harry estava abismado. Sua ambição de ser auror não havia acabado!

- Agora que resolvemos o mal-entendido – continuou Snape – podemos dar início a nossa aula. Como dizia, me surpreendi que tantos tenham chegado a esse nível em Poções. Porém, os que conseguiram não esperem moleza. Vou exigir ainda mais de meus alunos de N.I.E.M. Hoje começaremos com a revisão da poção da paz. Alguém se lembra de seus efeitos?

A mão de Hermione se ergueu, mas foi completamente ignorada. Harry começou a se lembrar vagamente da insinuação de Snape de que Harry não sabia ler, quando este esqueceu de acrescentar as duas gotas de heléboro. Lembrou-se então, perfeitamente, da voz de Snape falando sobre a poção da paz. Confiante, ele também ergueu a mão. Snape mostrou-se surpreso.

- Ah, então parece que o Potter sabe... Vamos ver se sabe mesmo... Então Potter? Responda!

- A poção da paz é uma beberagem para acalmar a ansiedade e abrandar a agitação. – Harry mostrou-se surpreso, não se lembrava daquilo, mas ouvia a voz de Snape na sua cabeça, dizendo claramente essas mesmas palavras.

Snape mostrou-se mais surpreso ainda. Arregalou os olhos.

- Exato, Potter, mas saberia me dizer os efeitos colaterais que qualquer erro causaria?

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas na sua cabeça a voz de Snape insistia: "Mas fiquem avisados: se pesarem muito a mão nos ingredientes, vão mergulhar quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, por isso prestem muita atenção no que vão fazer."

- Mergulha quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, se for pesado muito a mão nos ingredientes. – a voz saiu de sua boca automaticamente. Snape estava lívido.

E como é o aspecto da poção depois de pronta?

De novo Harry se lembrava do que aconteceu quando esqueceu o heléboro.

Um vapor claro e prateado deve se desprender da poção dez minutos antes de ficar pronta.

Um longo tempo de silêncio se seguiu a essa fala. Então, relutante, Snape respondeu:

D-dez pontos para a Grifinória.

A sala inteira prendeu a respiração. Todos se perguntavam se aquilo era mesmo real. Snape? Dando dez pontos para a Grifinória? Isso era um sonho. Ou, no caso dos sonserinos, um pesadelo. Porém Snape já tinha recuperado sua conduta habitual e voltou a andar pela sala.

- Os ingredientes e o método estão no quadro negro. Tudo de que precisam está no armário do estoque. Vocês têm uma hora e meia. Podem começar.

Os alunos logo começaram a trabalhar. Harry se curvou para acender seu caldeirão, mas num lampejo ele se lembrou do ataque a toca. Olhou para os lados para saber se tinha alguém olhando, então se curvou até a base do caldeirão e murmurou:

- _"Ectinger"!_

Inesperadamente o caldeirão se tornou muito mais aquecido do que seria normal pra alguém que acabou de acendê-lo. Harry recuou, assustado. Então começou a preparar, tomando cuidado com cada instrução para que não fosse repetida a cena do ano anterior. Mas algo estranho estava acontecendo. Quando precisava aumentar ou diminuir o fogo, ele mal pensava em se curvar para regulá-lo e ele já estava do jeito que ele queria. Em compensação, quando já faltavam dez minutos para a poção ficar pronta, ela estava desprendendo um vapor prateado idêntico ao de Hermione. Ela mesma estava chocada com o fato de Harry saber as respostas de Snape e de ter conseguido deixar a poção daquele jeito sem nem ao menos estudar. E, também havia o fato que todos estavam comentando, Snape deu dez pontos a Grifinória! E o que é mais estranho: para Harry!

- Acabou o tempo. Arrolhem amostras de sua poção e deixem em cima da minha mesa.

Um por um, os alunos foram levando as amostras. A de Malfoy estava idêntica a que Harry havia feito no ano anterior. Snape deu um sorriso amarelo para ele. Quando Hermione colocou sua amostra lá, Snape não se mostrou muito surpreso, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Na vez de Rony ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso para a poção escura que cuspia fagulhas verdes para todo lado. Porém, quando Harry apresentou sua poção ele deixou cair os pergaminhos que estava segurando e ficou com um ar extremamente calculista. Quando todos os frascos já estavam sobre a mesa, ele dispensou os alunos.

O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Hermione de olhos arregalados.

Não faço a menor idéia... Só sei que do nada eu estava ouvindo a voz do Snape na minha cabeça dizendo exatamente o que ele havia dito ano passado. Eu apenas repeti.

E quanto à poção? Só Hermione fez igual a você! – retrucou Rony.

Também não sei! Mas acho que tem algo a ver com o fogo do caldeirão... Ele simplesmente regulava certinho sem eu encostar um dedo na varinha!

Hermione pareceu pensativa. Nicolas estava calado desde o começo da aula. Rony pareceu deixar pra lá.

- Vamos almoçar logo pra gente ir perguntar a McGonnagal sobre o capitão – sugeriu Harry.

Eles foram para o salão principal e almoçaram. Hermione pareceu distante o tempo todo. Depois rumaram para a sala de transfiguração, onde Nicolas permaneceu calado. Após os alunos saírem, Harry se dirigiu a McGonnagal:

Professora, eu gostaria de saber quem vai ser o capitão do time de quadribol esse ano...

Mas, Potter, eu não já te falei? Esse ano você é o capitão!

Você não me falou, professora!

Bem, mas agora você já sabe! Pode marcar a seleção e os treinos pra quando quiser.

Harry se reuniu e quando contou a novidade Hermione continuava distante. Porém Rony se animou dizendo que já sabia, e Nicolas falou pela primeira vez desde a aula de Poções.

Harry, eu estive pensando, sabe... Na minha irmã... Bem, você já faz alguma idéia de porque ela foi seqüestrada?

Nicolas, hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula, podemos achar sua irmã, mas também podemos descansar e aproveitar... Lembre-se que sua irmã ainda deve estar bem...

Como sabe?

Se Voldemort a pegou, já deve saber que você está aqui em Hogwarts, e provavelmente vai tentar usá-la contra mim antes de fazer algo...

Bem, agora vocês podem me explicar porque ficou todo mundo espantado quando aquele tal de Snape deu dez pontos pra você?

Por que ele odeia o Harry e o Harry o odeia. Pense pelo seguinte ângulo: para as pessoas isso é como Voldemort doando balinhas para as crianças e Merllin encarnar e sair matando todo mundo. – respondeu Rony.

E me expliquem o que aconteceu com aquela coruja...

Dumbledore avisou Snape de que a nota da cara-de-buldogue estava trocada com a do Harry, porque Harry tinha tirado um aceitável e não podia mais fazer aula de Poções, mas a Pansy tinha tirado excede expectativas, que já pode cursar essa aula. Só que as notas estavam trocadas, e você deve imaginar a raiva que o Snape deve ter sentido quando viu que o Harry ia continuar na aula dele. – cortou Hermione.

E como afinal é o quadribol?

Depois da aula eu te explico... – respondeu Rony.

Eles chegaram a aula de Feitiços, e depois desceram direto para o campo de quadribol. Harry começou a explicar:

O quadribol tem quatro bolas e sete jogadores em cada time. A goles é atirada pelos três artilheiros da equipe para tentar fazer um gol. – ele retirou uma bola vermelha ligeiramente grande da caixa. - Um gol é quando a bola passa num daqueles aros. Cada gol vale dez pontos. Está me acompanhando? – perguntou, se lembrando na hora de Olívio.

Acho que sim... Três artilheiros que atiram a goles para marcar pontos.

Exato. Agora é a vez do nosso amigo Rei aqui explicar sobre os goleiros.

Rony deu um sorriso e um empurrão em Harry antes de começar.

Existe um goleiro em cada time. Ele fica lá perto dos aros, pra guardar as balizas. Sua função é não deixar a goles passar, por que senão o outro time marca dez pontos. E há também dois batedores em cada time. Estas aqui, menores que a goles e pretas, são os balaços. Eles ficam voando para lá e para cá tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. Os maiores ferimentos são feitos por balaços. O Harry aqui já quebrou um braço por causa deles. Os batedores têm a função de usar aqueles bastões – e aponta para os bastões de Fred e Jorge, que agora não tinham dono, escorados no vestiário – para rebater esses balaços longe do seu time e acertar o time adversário. Por isso os batedores geralmente têm mira excelente e força muscular razoável. Agora é a vez do nosso amigo "filho-do-máximo-apanhador-James" aqui explicar dos apanhadores. – descontou.

Tá bom, Rony – riu – essa – e abriu o brasão na caixa tirando de dentro a bolinha dourada com asinhas que se batiam freneticamente – é o pomo de ouro. Ela é muita rápida e difícil de se ver, tornando quase impossível de ser pega. Há um apanhador em cada time. A função do apanhador é justamente apanhar essa bolinha, porque o jogo só acaba se essa bolinha for pega, ou se os dois capitães desistirem do jogo, apesar desta ultima opção ser rara. A captura do pomo de ouro também dá ao seu time 150 pontos. Suponhamos que estamos em um jogo Grifinória X Sonserina. Os artilheiros da Grifinória fizeram cinco gols.

Portanto estão com 50 pontos.

Exato. Mas os da sonserina estão com 60 pontos. Só que aí eu, o apanhador da Grifinória, consigo pegar o pomo. Em quanto o jogo termina?

200 a 60 para Grifinória!

Isso mesmo! Mas também existem regras no quadribol.

Então Rony saiu explicando todos os milhares de regras do quadribol, ele descreveu as vassouras, os times, os jogadores, enumerou os recordes, contou sobre os jogos que já assistiu com a família, contou a história do quadribol, e etc.

Depois, Harry chamou Nicolas:

Hei, você não disse que ia voar? Se for anda logo que já esta escurecendo!

Uau! Eu vou aprender a voar! Ainda bem que meu pai não está aqui... Mas cadê sua vassoura, Harry?

Ah é, já ia me esquecendo... _Accio Firebolt! – _e a vassoura apareceu zunindo e parou na altura exata para Harry montá-la. – Primeiro, tenho que te ensinar a montar. A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é montar nela, assim, e segurar o punho bem firme para não escorregar pelo outro lado. Isso, agora dê um impulso forte do chão e quando quiser descer incline o corpo para frente. Não se esqueça de inclinar de volta pra cima pra não se esborrachar com a cara no chão. Pode ir!

Nicolas deu um impulso forte com os pés e já estava subindo. A Firebolt era excelente, veloz e virava ao menor toque. Ele deu voltas pela quadra, contornou a baliza do meio perto deles e inclinou o corpo pra frente para descer. Porém não conseguiu controlar essa parte e voou direto contra o chão. Harry jogou-se embaixo da vassoura e ergueu o punho com a mão, evitando que Nicolas batesse de cara no chão. Nicolas desmontou, um pouco abalado.

Nada mal para a primeira vez! Só precisa controlar o pouso! – elogiou Harry.

Obrigado! Posso usar sua Firebolt para treinar enquanto não tiver a minha vassoura? Vou encomendar uma hoje.

Hei, isso me lembra algo. Ontem eu vi uma cesta do lado da sua cama, o que era?

Era minha coruja! Ele é todo esquisito, mas entrega as cartas. Ele não dorme no corujal, mas dentro de uma cesta de gatos...

Todos riram.

- Quer vê-lo? – ao ver Harry assentir com a cabeça puxou um tipo de apito de prata do bolso e soprou com força. Harry não ouviu nada, mas parece que a coruja ouviu. Eles viram um vulto se aproximar, e logo uma coruja pousava no braço de seu dono. – Olá, Shinji, como tem andado? – disse para a coruja, que deu uma mordidela carinhosa no dedo dele. Era uma coruja imponente, não era preta nem marrom como as comuns, era de um tom de areia meio claro. Tinha olhos estranhamente parecidos com os do dono, só que eram mais amarelados. Era um pouco maior que uma coruja normal, mas parecia ser bastante ágil. Harry ficou impressionado.

- O nome dele é Shinji, em homenagem ao fundador do clã Martorelli, que foi fundado na época dos ataques vikings ainda. Ele também se chamava Shinji. Quem me contou foi meu avô.

Onde você o achou?

Ah, essa história eu nunca entendi direito. Ele era da filha de Shinji, que arrumou a coruja quando o pai dela morreu. Aí ela batizou a coruja de Shinji e minha família está com ela desde então.

Mas isso é impossível! Uma coruja não vive tanto tempo!

Pois é, eu nunca entendi isso. Meu avô acredita que Ayanami tenha colocado algum feitiço nele, ou algo do tipo, para ele viver tanto assim. Ayanami é o nome da filha de Shinji – acrescentou, quando viu a cara dos três.

Naquele momento o céu estava ficando tão escuro que eles resolveram voltar para a escola. Shinji voou para a floresta caçar. Os quatro seguiram para o salão principal jantar. Então aconteceu algo que Harry não esperava acontecer tão cedo desde que Sirius morrera: Harry recebeu uma carta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A: Uhuuul! Mais um capítulo! Valeu Pérola Negra por comentar! Taí o capítulo! E valeu a quem favoritou a fic! Significa muito pra mim! Beijos e ja nee! ~*Aparatei*~


	3. Capítulo 3

Caro Harry,

Sei que você vai estranhar de eu estar lhe escrevendo sem nem ao menos termos conversado, porém, eu conheço sua história e gostaria de lhe dar algo. Por acaso fiquei sabendo que a vista da janela do seu dormitório dá para a Floresta Proibida. Você já deve ter percebido que é o único quarto com essa vista.

Meu presente está dentro de um tijolo falso nesse dormitório. Para descobrir qual tijolo é, use o feitiço Verdimillious, que serve para revelar o que foi oculto por meio de magia. Eu aconselho a ir sozinho, embora possa mostrar a pessoas de confiança.

Você talvez não o ache muito útil no começo, porém me serviu muito bem e tenho certeza de que lhe servirá também. Por favor, não comente nada comigo pessoalmente. Tenho suspeitas de estar sendo seguido. Mas darei um jeito de passar informações, basta você prestar atenção.

Prof. Caíque Snow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry acabou de ler a carta abismado. Mostrou-a para Rony e Hermione, depois olhou para a mesa dos professores. O Prof. Snow sorria para ele. Harry acabou seu jantar e foi com os outros três dormir. No salão comunal Hermione se separou deles. Rony chegou no dormitório, falou com Harry que veria o que era depois e caiu no sono. Nicolas, porém, ficou acordado, apenas observando. Harry entendeu isso como um sinal de confiança. Pegou a varinha, receoso de não conseguir fazer o feitiço de primeira, apontou para um ponto não-especifico na parede e disse:

_- "Verdimillious!"_

Então saiu uma luz verde da ponta da varinha, que iluminou fortemente todo o quarto. Harry agradeceu pela luz ser verde, porque não acordou Dino, Simas, Rony e nem Neville. A luz então ficou mais forte em um pedaço da parede próximo a janela, e então um tijolo desapareceu. Harry foi até lá. Enfiou a mão dentro, e de lá retirou uma espécie de colar.

Correu o colar pelos dedos. A corrente era fina, mas bastante resistente. Era de ouro puro. Tinha um pingente, bastante singular, que era de prata com detalhes de jóias de cores vermelho-sangue, azul-marinho, branco-puro e verde-oliva. Harry riu só de pensar se algum trouxa visse aquilo. Era uma espécie de G maiúsculo cursivo, com um olho saindo da ponta de cima. Era cheio de tribais atrás. Harry teve a impressão de já ter visto esse G antes. Começou a pensar, mas não se lembrava onde. Então pensou em como aquilo podia ser útil para ele. Quer dizer, aquilo era só um colar, não? Mas o colocou no pescoço mesmo assim. O professor falou que talvez ele não entendesse a utilidade, mas que iria ser útil mesmo assim. Sentiu um calor desprendendo do colar, mas foi momentâneo.

Então foi dormir. Não podia falar com o professor, mas ninguém o impedia de investigar o que era aquilo. Quem o professor Snow era para ter dinheiro o suficiente para um colar daqueles? Porque aquele colar parecia tão especial? Que utilidades ele teria? Aonde ele o viu antes? E, além do colar, ele tinha outras perguntas... O que ele fez na Toca? Que palavra era aquela? Porque a poção da paz que ele fez ficou boa daquele jeito? E aquele sonho, era real, algo implantado em sua mente, ou era apenas um sonho? Se fosse real, o que o professor Snow pretendia ser? Porque ele estava treinando com espadas? Bruxos usam varinhas... E quem era aquele velho? E aquelas visões? O que significavam?

Harry finalmente conseguiu dormir, com muita dor de cabeça devido às inúmeras perguntas... Teve uma noite sem sonhos, finalmente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duas semanas depois, Nicolas já havia se enturmado e se acostumado com a escola. Todo dia treinava com Harry ou Rony, geralmente na posição de batedor ou artilheiro, já que Rony e Harry eram o goleiro e o apanhador. Como artilheiro ele não se saía muito bem, mas conseguiu fazer um galo do tamanho de uma bola de golfe na nuca de Rony e deslocou o braço de Harry. Ele era um bom aluno, com notas melhores que as de Harry e Rony, mas não chegava ao nível de Hermione.

Porém, ultimamente andava muito calado. Harry achava que sabia o motivo... Só que ele ainda não tinha a menor pista de como resgatar a irmã dele... Mas havia algo estranho. Com Harry e Rony, principalmente Rony, ele procurava saber da história de vida, o que já fizeram, detalhes que o jornal não noticia e etc... Mas com Hermione, ele parecia já saber muita coisa... Isso deixava Harry incomodado... Porque ele a conhecia tanto? E ela havia dito no trem... "Ou um aluno novo", foi o que ela disse... Ela parecia já saber que ele vinha pra Hogwarts... O que estava acontecendo? Decidiu falar com Hermione. Foi até o Salão Comunal, onde a amiga estava conversando com Nicolas seriamente e Rony fitava o fogo pensativo.

- Hermione, preciso falar com você. – ela o olhou, esperando ele continuar.

- Fale!

- Gostaria que fosse a sós. – Nicolas o olhou desconfiado, mas se levantou e foi para o dormitório. Rony parecia estar em outro mundo, não ouviu o que Harry havia dito. Hermione riu e sacudiu a mão na frente de seu rosto, fazendo ele olhar para o lado assustado.

- Hermione? O que foi? Harry? Eu não te vi entrar...

- Claro... Em que mundo você estava?

- Errr...

- Não precisa dizer... Mas é que o Harry quer falar comigo, a sós. O Nicolas já subiu, vai lá...

Rony olhou desconfiado, mas subiu. Harry se sentou de frente para a amiga.

- Eu estive pensando...

- No quê?

- No trem, na hora em que ele parou e todo mundo achou que era um dementador ou um professor embarcando, você disse que podia ser um aluno novo. Depois soubemos que era Nicolas, que veio lá da Itália. Ai, ele faz perguntas sobre mim e sobre o Rony, mas conversa com você como se já te conhecesse faz tempo. Você está escondendo algo da gente, Mione?

Hermione deu um suspiro. Mas sorriu.

- Eu não estou _escondendo_ exatamente... Mas achei melhor que não soubessem...

- Do que exatamente?

- Está bem... Eu conheço a irmã dele, Aisha. Ela é mais nova que ele, e eles não moraram sempre na Itália. Eles já moraram aqui na Inglaterra, em uma cidade um pouco ao norte de Londres, Greelin. Era a mesma cidade em que minha avó morava, antes de morrer. Uns três anos antes de eu entrar pra Hogwarts, eu fui visitá-la, passar uma semana lá. Enquanto eu dava um passeio pela cidade, eu não vi uma pedra no bosque, capotei e ia cair de um barranco de uns dez metros, não viria pra Hogwarts e não teria conhecido vocês, se uma menina que viu meu tombo não tivesse me segurado. Nos tornamos amigas depois disso. Quando ela teve que se mudar pra Itália, um ano depois, continuamos a nos comunicar por cartas. Por método trouxa, porque eu não sabia que a família dela era bruxa, eu nasci trouxa, eu não sabia nem que eu mesma era bruxa. Aí, quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, eu contei pra ela porque eu já a considerava de confiança. Você não imagina a surpresa que eu tive quando a resposta dela veio por uma coruja. Ela me contou que a família toda dela era bruxa e que não me contou porque as leis bruxas proíbem os trouxas de saberem do mundo mágico. E ela me contou que recebeu a coruja convocando ela para o Colégio Romênia De Bruxaria, assim como Nicolas a havia recebido um ano antes. E nós mantemos contato durante esses anos, eu me lembro de que ela ficou chateada quando eu fui pra França ao invés da Itália... Só que nas férias passadas eu não recebi notícias dela, só o Nicolas me escrevia dizendo que ela estava muito estranha... Que não falava muito com as pessoas... E que suas notas na escola haviam melhorado muito de uma hora pra outra... Eu estranhei, geralmente ela era bem extrovertida. Então, uma semana antes do dia de vir pra Hogwarts, Nicolas me mandou um bilhete dizendo que viria estudar aqui comigo, disse que não podia explicar na carta, mas explicaria quando chegasse. Por isso eu sabia que ele vinha, e por isso ele me conhece tanto. Eu sou amiga dele e da irmã dele. Satisfeito?

Harry a olhava embasbacado. Então ela o conhecia? Mas... Ele não entendia, porque ela escondeu aquilo? Não fazia a menor diferença...

- E porque escondeu isso da gente?

- Porque eu não queria dar a impressão de que havia algo errado até eu mesma me certificar o que havia acontecido. Mas agora vi que vocês podem me ajudar...

- Como?

- Eu te disse que a Aisha andava mais quieta, melhorando as notas, e andava muito pensativa. Estou notando a mesma coisa em você.

- Em mim???

- É Harry... Tem acontecido algo com você ultimamente? Algo estranho, quer dizer.

- Bem... Err... Hã... Éééé...

- Não enrola!! Tem ou não tem?

- Na verdade... Tem! – Harry se ajeitou na cadeira, incomodado.

- O quê? – Hermione parecia animada agora.

- Tem que prometer não contar para absolutamente ninguém!

- Prometo!

- No dia do ataque, quando aquela comensal foi atrás de você, eu já tinha estuporado aquela outra e fui... – Harry contou tudo o que realmente acontecera naquele dia, sobre a palavra e o efeito que causou na mulher. Hermione a toda hora arregalava os olhos, impressionada. –...E aí o Rony chegou apagando a mulher e eu desmaiei... – terminou.

- Harry, você tem alguma idéia do que você fez??

- Não... Por isso não contei nada!

- Você fez Magia Elemental, uma das mais raras e incontroláveis que existem!!

- Como assim?

- Vem cá...

Hermione puxou Harry até sua mochila, tirou de lá de dentro um livro fino (o que surpreendeu Harry, que esperava um livro do tamanho de um tijolo), e o colocou em cima da mesa.

- Dei sorte de pegar esse livro semana passada... - ela o abriu no índice, procurando um capítulo – Achei! Magia Elemental! Olhe aqui Harry...

Harry leu aonde ela indicava.

"_A Magia Elemental é extremamente rara, e mais raras ainda são as pessoas que conseguem controlá-la. A primeira notícia que se tem de uma pessoa que conseguiu controlar esse dom foi na época medieval, em que se confirmou que o próprio Merlin tinha o controle sobre os quatro elementos: Terra, Água, Fogo e Vento. Esse feito de se controlar todos os quatro elementos nunca mais se repetiu desde então, pelo que já foi descoberto. Há boatos de que os fundadores de Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, teriam todos eles o dom da Magia Elemental. Ravenclaw controlaria o infinito Vento, Hufflepuff controlaria a mãe da vida Terra, Gryffindor controlaria o indomável Fogo e Slytherin controlaria a misteriosa Água. Mas deve-se lembrar que são apenas boatos, ninguém nunca confirmou que eles de fato teriam estes dons raros"._

"_E um outro boato diz que quando se há um mal iminente se aproximando, quatro crianças são escolhidas para herdar esses dons e serem capazes de controlá-los, tendo cada criança o poder de um elemento. Isso explicaria o porquê de a Segunda Guerra Mundial (a qual os trouxas nem desconfiam que a maior parte dos envolvidos era bruxa) ter tido uma reviravolta tão drástica, quando o bruxo Adolf Hitler estava ampliando seus poderes e nada indicava que iria parar. Mas, se isso realmente for verdade, porquê quando surgiu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado essas crianças prodígio não apareceram, deixando o trabalho para o jovem Harry Potter? _(sabia que meu nome estaria envolvido, pensou)._ Portanto, continua sem confirmação a história dos que foram chamados Guardiões dos Elementos durante muito tempo"._

Harry acabou de ler abismado. Então ele era um dominador do Fogo? Não fazia sentido. Porque ele só descobrira esse dom aos dezesseis anos? E essa historia de Guardiões... Ele era um? Se eles existem e ele era um, quem eram os outros? O livro de Hermione ao invés de deixar mais fácil de entender havia complicado ainda mais sua cabeça. Finalmente, decidiu falar algo.

- Então você está sugerindo que eu sou um desses Guardiões?

- Exato!

- Mas isso não faz sentido, Mione, porque eu só descobriria isso aos dezesseis anos?

- Sei lá!! Deve ter um motivo, mas isso não é o mais importante...

- Então se esses Guardiões foram escolhidos e eu sou um deles, quem são os outros? E o que isso tem a ver com o seqüestro da Aisha?

- É aí que eu quero chegar, a Aisha estava agindo igual você ultimamente, e se ela também for uma Guardiã?

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo. Estava se lembrando de um certo livro, que no momento estava debaixo de uma tábua solta em seu dormitório. A frase, na quarta-capa... _"Este livro pertence ao Guardião da Água"_. O Guardião da Água já havia estudado em Hogwarts!

- Harry? Estou falando com você!

- Hã? Que foi?

- Eu estava dizendo que a Aisha pode ter sido seqüestrada por ser uma Guardiã!

- A Aisha é uma Guardiã?

- Ai, meu Merlin... Eu estava falando sozinha esse tempo todo? Eu estava dizendo que ela pode ser uma Guardiã porque ultimamente estava agindo igual a você! Aconteceu alguma coisa depois que você não me contou? – Hermione acrescentou, ao ver que ele estava com uma expressão cômica, como se estivesse somando dois com dois.

- Aconteceu! Eu acho que o último Guardião da Água já esteve em Hogwarts!

- Como assim?

Porém Harry a deixou falando sozinha de novo e subiu ao dormitório. Ela se zangou.

- Não acredito que ele me deixou aqui! Ah, mas ele vai ouvir tanto...

Mas Harry já estava de volta, com um livro velho e surrado na mão.

- Você me deixou falando sozinha de novo!

- Eu fui buscar isso. Mas antes de eu te mostrar me deixa explicar o que aconteceu. – então ele contou sobre o livro que achou, o que havia escrito nele, contou sobre o que realmente aconteceu na aula de Poções e contou sobre o sonho, embora não entendesse o que o sonho tinha a ver. Contou sobre o bilhete e o colar do professor Snow, mostrando-o a Hermione, que ficou deslumbrada com ele.

- Harry, você devia ter me contado isso tudo antes, agora avançamos muito nisso! Olha só: o Guardião da Água estudou em Hogwarts, certo? E olha só esse livro: ele tem feitiços elementais incríveis, e tem esse símbolo aqui atrás que provavelmente era o símbolo dos Guardiões. Agora presta atenção: esse símbolo não é o mesmo que o do seu colar?

Agora que Hermione falara, Harry compreendia aonde já tinha visto este símbolo antes. No livro do Guardião!! O que queria dizer...

- O prof. Snow é o Guardião da Água!! – Hermione completou para ele.

- E tem mais, aquele sonho que eu te falei, o velho estava falando: nada mal para um futuro... Guardião!!! Ele ia ser um Guardião!

- Mas porque então ele te deu o colar? E quem foram os outros? Se nascem quatro crianças com aproximadamente a mesma idade, ele deve ser da geração passada, então o que aconteceu com os outros três guardiões?

- Eu não sei... Será que devemos falar com ele?

- Não... Você viu o bilhete: ele está sendo vigiado por alguém, e ele disse que vai te passar informações se você olhar bem... Prestar atenção... Então devemos fazer o mesmo que ele: tentar passar informações que ele só compreenderá se prestar atenção... Se for um Guardião com certeza terá de perceber!

- Mas como vamos fazer isso?

- Eu já sei... Verá amanhã!

- Não estou gostando dessa história...

- Nem eu, mas finalmente temos alguma pista do seqüestro da minha amiga, e vamos nos ater a ela!

- E quanto a Rony e Nicolas?

- Não sei se devem saber...

- Ele é irmão dela! E Rony sempre nos ajudou!

- Está bem, mas vamos esperar mais um pouco antes de contar... Vamos confirmar nossas suspeitas...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No dia seguinte Harry já estava pensando em marcar a seleção do time. Já tinham mais de duas semanas de aulas e ele não havia tomado providencias, o primeiro jogo contra a Lufa-lufa seria em outubro e não havia um time da Grifinória. Marcou os testes para dali a três dias.

Hermione estava muito calada e Harry ficou pensando no que ela ia fazer pra chamar a atenção do professor. Rony e Nicolas não paravam de perguntar sobre o que eles tanto conversaram, mas Harry só respondeu meia verdade, contou apenas a questão de Nicolas.

Eles assistiram a todas as aulas da manhã e foram almoçar, mas Hermione disse que tinha algo pra resolver e foi para outro canto. Harry estranhou. Ela deve ter ido deixar a pista, pensou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione estava indo até a sala dos professores, quando viu um loiro ir à direção dela, mas o que era estranho, sem aqueles primatas por perto. Decidiu se esconder atrás de uma estátua próxima, e quando ele a passou ela viu que ele estava xingando Deus e o mundo, ou melhor, ele xingava veementemente uma garota. Não precisou de muito esforço para ver que se tratava da Parkinson.

- Ah, mas ela me paga... Como ela arrumou essa informação? Não tem como ela ter descoberto a não ser... Ah, Docart, você me paga também!! Você e a Pansy!! Seu traidor filho da **** e essa vaca debilóide... Vocês dois vão ver só... Assim que eu arrumar um jeito de me livrar da sua chantagem, Pansy, você vai ver só quem é seu _docinho_... Nunca mais você vai ousar me chamar de seu loiro... E se você chegar essa sua boca imunda a dois metros de mim vai ser estuporada... Era só o que me faltava, ser obrigado a namorar essa vaca porque o idiota do Docart falou pra ela o meu plano... Se o Lord ficar sabendo... Eu estou morto... Nossa ainda bem que esse corredor está vazio... Quanta coisa eu deixei escapar... É melhor ir embora daqui...

Ele virou um corredor ainda zangado, e Hermione saiu de trás da estátua meio pasma com tudo o que ouviu.

- Infelizmente, Malfoy, o corredor não estava vazio... – deu um sorrisinho, que logo sumiu ao se lembrar que pelo jeito como ele falou de Voldemort ele devia estar trabalhando para ele agora. Lembrou-se do que estava indo fazer e foi pra sala dos professores.

Chegando lá, foi ao armário do professor Snow, com um Alorromora simples abriu a porta e desocupou uma prateleira. Nela derramou uma poça de água, na qual ela colocou um feitiço para não se espalhar. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e o enfeitiçou para ficar impermeável. Foi até a mesa e desenhou um G igual ao do medalhão. Colocou o pedaço de pergaminho na poça de água. Satisfeita, trancou a porta do armário de novo e saiu. Mas trombou com alguém... Um certo professor que não esperava pelo "recado" em seu armário...

- Srta. Granger? O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim ver se tinha alguém aqui...

- Pra quê? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Ah... Nada de extrema relevância... O almoço acabou?

- Sim, você tem aula agora.

- Então já vou indo, professor, se me der licença...

Hermione passou pelo professor e foi pra aula de Astronomia, onde seus três amigos já a esperavam.

- E então? Conseguiu? – Harry já foi perguntando, enquanto os outros dois não entendiam nada.

- Conseguiu o que? Do que vocês estão falando? – Rony estava curioso. O que eles deviam ter conversado tanto que fez Harry voltar pro dormitório tão tarde? Ele não havia engolido aquela historia de querer saber da onde ela conhecia Nicolas, esse assunto não poderia ter rendido tanto, poderia?

- Nada Rony... Mas e ai? Conseguiu?

- Consegui... Só não sei se ele vai entender...

- Como assim nada Rony? DÁ PRA EXPLICAR O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO? EU AINDA SOU AMIGO DE VOCÊS!!

- Mas se ele for mesmo um, e se ele mandou eu prestar atenção, ele também vai entender!

- DE QUEM VOCES ESTAO FALANDO? EXPLICA PRA MIM! EU ACHAVA QUE ERA AMIGO DE VOCES!

- Mas do jeito que eu deixei, da pra tirar varias conclusões...

- OI! Tem alguém boiando aqui sabia? Cara alto, ruivo, cheio de sardas... BEM DO LADO DE VOCES!

- Como você deixou?

- NICOLAS ME AJUDA A CHAMAR A ATENÇAO DESSES DOIS TRAIDORES QUE EU ACHAVA QUE CONFIASSEM EM MIM!

- Eu fiz uma poça d'água no armário dele e coloquei um pedaço de pergaminho com o símbolo do seu colar em cima...

- Eu não, Rony, se eles não querem contar devem ter um motivo! Só espero que tenha a ver com o resgate da minha irmã...

- Ah, desse jeito se ele não entender não é ele!! Ta muito fácil!!

- Até tu, Nicolas? Ah quer saber? Eu vou pra aula porque CERTAS PESSOAS AQUI NÃO ME CONSIDERAM MAIS AMIGO!!

- Nossa Rony, como você é escandaloso! – Hermione parecia ter notado só agora que ele estava lá.

- ESCANDALOSO?????? ESCANDALOSO?????? AH, MAS EU ESTOU A MEIA HORA TENTANDO CHAMAR A ATENÇAO DE VOCES DOIS E VOCES NÃO ME ACHAM MAIS CONFIAVEL, PORQUE SE RECUSAM A ME CONTAR O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO E AINDA FINGEM QUE NÃO ESTAO ME OUVINDO!!!! E AGORA EU SOU ESCANDALOSO??

- Sr. Weasley, porque você esta gritando? – a professora Sinistra tinha acabado de chegar. – Agora todos em seus lugares, hoje vamos estudar sobre a galáxia B1 e B2.

Rony não trocou uma palavra com Harry e nem com Hermione a aula inteira. A professora estava estranhamente feliz, naquele dia.

- Abram o livro na pagina sobre galáxias e consultem o trecho dedicado às galáxias B. Copiem as características dessas galáxias que eu vou passar no quadro.

Ela deu um toque de varinha forte no quadro, e apareceu o que eles deviam copiar. Então a professora começou a cantar alegremente.

"_Bananas/De pijamas/Desceeeeeeendo/As escadas..."_

- Ai, ninguém merece... – Hermione sussurrou, quase ao mesmo tempo em que, numa aula de feitiços, Draco Malfoy sussurrava a mesma coisa enquanto Flitwick ensinava o feitiço Estonteante, que fazia o par ficar com cara de bobo enquanto ele achava que um pensamento feliz que era implantado em sua mente era real. Na opinião de Draco, o professor estava com uma cara de bobo tão grande que parecia ter sido atingido por dez desses feitiços. Pansy, que era seu par, já que estavam "namorando", estava sorrindo com os olhos vidrados, murmurando coisas como _"Ai, meu docinho, você é tão romântico!"_ Ou então _"Eu também te amo, meu loiro!"_. Draco girou os olhos enquanto esperava os dez minutos que o professor disse que o feitiço durava. Logo depois seria a vez de Pansy enfeitiçá-lo.

Ao ver Pansy sacudir a cabeça, com uma cara de decepção e confusão enormes, ele presumiu que o tempo havia acabado e já foi cortando:

- Nem adianta vir com meu loiro pra cima de mim porque eu sei que o feitiço já acabou. Anda, é sua vez de me enfeitiçar...

- Nossa, Draquinho, você é tããããããão gentil... _"Devaneous!"_

Draco começou a entrar em um estado diferente, sentiu algo que o deixou ausente de tudo a sua volta, não via mais a cara de debilóide da Pansy, nem a cara de bobo do professor, ele começou a sentir um perfume, um perfume que ele já havia sentido antes, mas não reconheceu de onde era. Estava em algum lugar que não reconheceu a princípio, mas aquilo não importava, ele só queria saber da onde vinha aquele perfume. Subiu uma escada imponente, provavelmente estava em Hogwarts. Andou por um corredor com várias portas e entrou por uma delas, que estava aberta. Entrou em outro corredor, com apenas duas portas. Entrou em uma delas, era um quarto enorme, com uma cama de casal verde, um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha, um criado-mudo e mais várias coisas que para ele não importavam naquele momento.

Ele registrou vagamente que não sabia que existia um quarto assim em Hogwarts, depois procuraria saber que lugar era aquele. Mas aquilo também não importava no momento. Ele saiu do quarto, entrou na outra porta. Era um lugar muito parecido, mas a decoração era menos rústica, nada que valesse a pena atentar em detalhes, ainda mais porque ele finalmente havia encontrado a fonte do perfume. Havia uma garota, deitada em cima da cama, que sorriu quando o viu entrar. Chegou perto dele e lhe deu um beijo longo, para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Você demorou...

- Mas estou aqui, não estou?

Ele só conseguiu ver que o sorriso dela era lindo e que ela tinha olhos castanho-amendoados profundos, que ele jurava já ter visto antes, antes dela lhe beijar de novo e ele perder noção de onde estava. Mas isso era impossível, como ele já viu aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso antes e agora não se lembrar da onde? Eram tão marcantes... Impossível de esquecer assim tão fácil! Mas no segundo seguinte ele via os olhos negros de Pansy, que brilhavam de felicidade, e seu rosto vermelho e patético. Mas o rosto dela só ficava vermelho assim quando ela lhe beijava... Demorou um pouco até ele perceber que estava na sala de aula e que, enquanto pensava beijar a garota dos olhos castanhos estava na realidade beijando a nojenta da Pansy! Que horror!

- Ain Draquinho, eu sabia que seus pensamentos felizes me envolviam! – ela estava radiante de felicidade.

- Só se eu estiver te torturando com um Crucio! Isso sim seria felicidade!

- Calma, bebê, eu sei que você tem vergonha de admitir...

- De admitir o que?

- Que você me ama!

- Cheirou pó-de-flu?

- Então como explica esse beijo enquanto estava em seus pensamentos felizes?

- Eu... Não sei direito... Mas... Aqueles olhos castanhos... Eu juro que já os vi antes, mas onde?

- Olhos castanhos? Meu loiro, eu tenho olhos negros! Mas posso descobrir algo que os deixe castanhos, se quiser! Mas não desconverse, você ia explicar!

- Está bem, sua demente, eu beijei uma garota de olhos castanho-amendoados e quando acordei pra vida eu tinha beijado você, mas deve ser porque em minha mente eu via essa garota!

- Credo, você só me beija por vontade própria quando pensa em outra garota... – ela parecia preste a chorar. – quando vai notar que sempre me teve aqui e que comigo presente você não precisa de mais ninguém?

- Bem... Eu estava pensando... – Pansy se encheu de alegria – que tal... NUNCA?

Ela não agüentou, desatou a chorar exatamente na hora em que o professor Flitwick pediu silêncio.

- Srta. Parkinson, eu sei que os pensamentos quando são interrompidos nos deixam muito infelizes, mas não precisa chorar desse jeito!

- M-me des-desculpe professor! – ela engoliu o choro e tentou prestar atenção, embora ainda soluçasse de vez em quando.

- Muito bem, agora que já viram o pensamento mais feliz que se poderia ter, deixe-me explicar o que exatamente vocês viram. O feitiço para Entontecer faz com que você veja uma imagem real. – ouviu-se um murmurinho pela sala, e Draco concordava: embora tivesse a sensação de que já vira aquela garota antes, tinha certeza de que nunca a beijara e nunca viu aqueles quartos antes. Pansy, por outro lado, estava quase pulando da carteira de felicidade. – Calma, deixem-me explicar! Mas essa imagem real pode ser uma cena que vocês já imaginaram em sã consciência, – "com certeza não foi o meu caso, eu não conheço o lugar nem a pessoa..." – pode ser um sonho – "também não foi um sonho" – e pode ser também uma cena real. – "então o feitiço deu errado! O meu não encaixou em nenhum desses três!"

- Mas também – "ah, tem mais uma categoria" – essa cena real não precisa ser necessariamente do passado ou presente. – o professor fez ar de mistério – em algumas raras ocasiões, ela também pode ser do futuro!

Draco não entendeu. Não era uma cena criada por ele em sã consciência. Não era um sonho. Ele nunca viu aquela garota nem aquele quarto, de modo que não podia já ter acontecido. Será que era uma cena do futuro?

- Algum aluno aqui acha que a cena que viu foi do futuro? – perguntou o professor, um pouco sombrio.

Draco levantou a mão, devagar. Pansy começou a levantar também, toda feliz, mas pareceu que de repente ela se lembrou de algo, porque murchou e abaixou a mão novamente. O professor olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

- Já era de se esperar. Então, Sr. Malfoy saiba que só vêem cenas do futuro aqueles que nunca tiveram uma cena feliz na vida. – então um silêncio caiu sobre a turma, na hora em que se ouviu a sineta indicando o fim da aula.

Ele juntou seus materiais rapidamente e foi o primeiro a sair da aula. Precisava pensar... Como assim nunca fora feliz na vida? Sempre teve tudo o que quis com um estalar de dedos, humilhou quem se opôs a ele, tinha amigos ricos e influentes, desprezava sangues-ruins e trouxas e era cercado de amigos sangue-puro, todas as garotas de Hogwarts se deitavam aos seus pés... O que mais ele podia querer pra ser feliz?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Depois da explosão de Rony, Harry resolveu que era melhor contar, para ele não achar que estava sendo deixado de lado. Porém Hermione insistiu em verificar se o professor havia captado a mensagem, de modo que ficou acertado de eles contarem no máximo no dia seguinte. Mas não foi necessário. Durante o jantar, eles olharam para a mesa dos professores e o prof. Snow fez um gesto discreto para que eles olhassem para a mão dele. Fingindo estar interessado em uma conversa com a prof. Sprout, ele começou a fazer gestos com a varinha, de modo que só Harry, Hermione e Rony viram o que aconteceu com o copo de água que Rony estava tomando para desengasgar de um pedaço de frango. Ao pousar o copo na mesa, a água que sobrou se levantou e fez letras miúdas, dentro do copo. Rony começou a ficar histérico, achando que estava delirando, mas Hermione o mandou ficar quieto e disse que depois explicaria. A essa altura Nicolas também ouviu e estava lendo com os outros o que foi escrito com água no copo:

"_Muito bem, vocês descobriram. Acharam que eu era o Guardião da Água. Fui treinado para isso, me ensinaram, me revelaram as variadas técnicas e proezas da água."_

Mas não havia acabado. Cada vez que palavras se desmanchavam, novas surgiam.

"_Mas tarde demais descobri que o dom da Magia Elemental não se pode adquirir. Todos achavam que eu seria o Guardião, mas o dom já nasce com a pessoa. Mas apenas é revelado na adolescência. Geralmente os Guardiões já tinham uma ligação com o elemento pertencente antes de serem revelados, o motivo de acharem que eu seria o Guardião da Água."_

"_De tanto me treinarem, eu realmente adquiri muita habilidade e experiência com a água, e até me declarava o Guardião da Água. Não sei se acharam, se não acharam é porque não chegou a hora, mas eu tinha um livro onde guardava todas as minhas experiências e tudo o que eu aprendia, e também onde anotava minhas próprias invenções. Não sei se foi o que os levaram a pensar que eu era o Guardião da Água, porque é assim que eu assinei."_

"_Mas não era. Eu nunca fui o Guardião da Água. Sempre fui treinado para ser um, sempre foi meu sonho, mas na hora de realmente saber quem seria não fui eu o escolhido. Foi uma garota, que nunca recebeu treinamento na vida, não tinha nenhuma ligação com a água, não tinha nenhum indício de que seria uma Guardiã. Mas depois que foi descoberta, se empenhou com tanto afinco que conseguiu ficar tão boa, ou melhor, do que eu estava, com apenas dois anos de treino."_

"_Logo estava excelente, realmente era uma garota extraordinária, que sempre lutou pelo ideal certo, sempre deu tudo de si quando se dedicava a algo. Eu virei um bom dominador de Água, mas não fui seu Guardião. Devem estar se perguntando quem foi essa pessoa. Pois eu digo que vocês a conhecem, e um de vocês a ama muito. Não é da idade de vocês, portanto não pensem nos namorados. Vamos, não é tão difícil de descobrir... Olhem para sua esquerda, essa pessoa muito lembra a pessoa de quem estou falando."_

O quarteto rapidamente olhou para a esquerda, onde viu Gina conversando com Dino Thomas, parecia realmente zangada. _Como ela tem um gênio forte_, pensou Harry. Entrementes, Hermione, Rony e Nicolas tentavam descobrir quem era.

- Será que é alguém da minha família? Afinal, como o Malfoy vive lembrando, todos na minha família têm cabelos ruivos...

- Não sei... Não consigo pensar em ninguém... E você?

- Talvez... Seja lá quem escreveu isso, não escreveu nada sobre aparência. Ela me lembra muito minha irmã, teimosa, não aceita contestação, impaciente... E mais um monte de coisa que eu prefiro não citar no momento... – deu um meio-sorriso triste.

- Acho que não... Ele mencionou a idade, olhem... Sua irmã tem quantos anos?

- Quinze... Não pode ser ela então.

- Harry, você tem alguma idéia de quem seja?

- É mesmo, Harry, você está muito calado...

- Harry, você ainda está com a gente?

- Terra para Harry, contato...

- Hã? Desculpem, gente, só estava pensando...

- A gente te perguntou se a Gina te lembra alguém mais velho que nós e que um de nós ama muito. Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja?

- Bem... – Harry deu um meio-sorriso triste igual ao de Nicolas – ela me lembra muito minha mãe... Na aparência, no gênio... É uma mini-Lílian...

- É mesmo! A Gina se parece muito com sua mãe, Harry!! Então, sua mãe era a Guardiã da Água? – Hermione parecia confusa.

- Minha mãe? Uma guardiã? Não sei...

- Harry, tudo se encaixa! Naquele dia, em que você me mostrou a Sacada da Grifinória, quando você teve aquela visão, você me disse que viu eu e sua mãe praticando Magia Elemental... E ela estava fazendo uma cúpula de gelo, ou algo assim, você me disse!!

- Hermione, eu não estou entendendo nada, mas deu pra pescar uma coisa: se nessa visão, que confirma o fato da mãe do Harry ser uma Guardiã, ela estava treinando Magia Elemental, se for verdadeiro porque você estava treinando com ela?

Essa ninguém sabia responder. Nicolas levantara uma pergunta realmente difícil. Se isso provava algo, porque Hermione estava junto?

- Nos preocupamos com isso depois. Primeiro tem que avisar o professor que já sabemos quem é. Mas como?

- Já sei. Espera ele virar pra cá.

Assim que o professor Snow acabou a conversa com a professora Sprout, as palavras apagaram do copo. Ele olhou para o grupo esperando saber se fora compreendido ou não. Então Rony fingiu que examinava o olho de Harry, que era verde-vivo e, segundo todos diziam, iguais ao da mãe. Depois ele escreveu duas letras no ar, igual Riddle fez na Câmara Secreta: L.E.

Depois de apagar, ele olhou para a mesa dos professores, na qual o professor sorria. Provavelmente achara engraçado, mas na hora em que Rony se dava por vencido ele ergueu o polegar ao mesmo tempo indicando que entendeu e mostrando que estavam certos. Fez um gesto na direção do copo novamente, muito discreto, que só Hermione percebeu. Ao ver que ela olhava novamente para o copo, os outros três também olharam e viram novas palavras se formando enquanto o professor aparentemente examinava o teto encantado.

"_Muito bem, chegaram aonde eu queria. Lílian Evans, mais tarde Lílian Potter, se tornou a Guardiã da Água. Suponho que vocês já se perguntaram porque Voldemort a deu tantas chances de viver. Mas isso eu não poderei dizer. Como diria um sábio muito amigo meu:_ Eu só mostrei o caminho, vocês terão de caminhar com as próprias pernas, contando apenas de vez em quando com um empurrãozinho na direção certa..."

E essas palavras sumiram na hora em que todos se levantaram para sair. Gina e Dino já tinham saído. Os quatros rumaram para o salão comunal, mas Harry se lembrou de um atalho, passando por trás de uma tapeçaria atravessando um lance de escadas e um corredor. Eles passaram por lá, porém, quando subiam a escada, começaram a ouvir gritos. Aparentemente, Dino e Gina estavam discutindo feio no meio do corredor da passagem.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO IDIOTA, DINO THOMAS!

- VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO VI, O POTTER SORRINDO PRA VOCÊ NA MAIOR CARA-DE-PAU NO JANTAR!

- EU NÃO VI NADA!

- É PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MUITO OCUPADA BRIGANDO COMIGO E FICOU DE COSTAS PRA ELE! ELE É DOIDO, ELE E OS AMIGOS DELE!

- CASO VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRE, UM DESSES 'AMIGOS DELE' É MEU IRMÃO!

- DOIDO TAMBÉM! ELE, AQUELE MARTORELLI E AQUELA GRANGER ESTAVAM OLHANDO PARA UM COPO DE ÁGUA COMO SE ASSISTISSEM TELEVISÃO OU LESSEM O JORNAL, E DEPOIS ELES OLHARAM PRA VOCÊ E COMEÇARAM A DISCUTIR, E O POTTER NÃO PARAVA DE OLHAR PRA VOCÊ SORRINDO FEITO UM BABACA!

- O HARRY É MEU AMIGO, SE ELE ESTAVA SORRINDO PRA MIM COM CERTEZA NÃO FOI PELOS MOTIVOS QUE PASSAM PELA SUA MENTE POLUÍDA!

- AH, CLARO! A MINHA MENTE É POLUÍDA! EU QUE FICO DANDO EM CIMA DA NAMORADA DOS OUTROS E O SANTO DO HARRYZINHO SO ESTAVA SORRINDO SEM MOTIVO NENHUM! E OLHA QUE COINCIDÊNCIA: OLHANDO PRA VOCÊ!

- PÁRA DE FALAR BESTEIRAS, DINO, O HARRY NÃO É ASSIM!

- PÁRA VOCÊ DE DEFENDER ELE! TODO MUNDO SABE QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI AFIM DO POTTER, MAS ELE NUNCA TE QUIS E VOCÊ CONTINUA SE ARRASTANDO ATRÁS DELE IGUAL A UM CACHORRINHO!

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE VOCE ACABOU DE DIZER! SE ELE NUNCA ME QUIS, COMO É QUE ELE DE REPENTE ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE MIM?

- SEI LÁ, ELE DEVE TER SE TOCADO DE COMO VOCÊ E GOST... Quero dizer... Err...

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? DO QUE VOCÊ IA ME CHAMAR?

- Err... De nada...

- POIS BEM, DINO, SE É ESSA A IMAGEM QUE VOCE FAZ DE MIM, SE EU ESTOU TE NAMORANDO SÓ PORQUE EU SOU _"GOSTOSA", _NÃO SEI SE QUERO CONTINUAR POR MUITO TEMPO ESTE RELACIONAMENTO!

- Gina, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- MAS EU DIGO: ACABOU!

- Gina, não leve pra esse lado...

- QUE LADO, O LADO RACIONAL? O LADO QUE NÃO É "GOSTOSO"?

- Por favor...

- A-C-A-B-O-U! JÁ SOLETREI, QUER QUE DESENHE?

- Gina...

Mas Gina já tinha puxado a varinha e começou a desenhar no ar uma garota chutando o traseiro de um garoto. Harry começou a rir baixinho, apesar da situação em que se encontrava.

- CONTINUA A TER ALGUMA DÚVIDA Sr. THOMAS?

- ÓTIMO! SE VOCÊ QUER ASSIM! EU JÁ CANSEI DE TENTAR CONVERSAR RACIONALMENTE COM VOCÊ!

- CONVERSAR RACIONALMENTE? VOCÊ ME ARRASTOU ATÉ AQUI PRA ME CHAMAR DE GALINHA E GOSTOSA E ACUSAR O HARRY DE DAR EM CIMA DE MIM! ISSO É SER RACIONAL?

- QUER SABER? ADEUS!

- ADEUS!

- ÓTIMO!

- ÓTIMO!

Então virou cada um para um lado e saíram batendo os pés. Gina passou pelos quatro encolhidos no canto da parede sem nem notá-los. Então eles se levantaram e foram para o salão comunal, depois de dar tempo suficiente para Dino se distanciar deles. Ao chegar lá, Dino estava contemplando o fogo e, quando viu Harry, lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e foi para o dormitório. Rony foi olhar o quadro de avisos, parecia estar de extremo bom-humor agora. Harry ainda ria do desenho de Gina, embora se sentisse culpado pelo término dos dois. Nicolas cochichou algo no ouvido de Hermione que a fez rir. Ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Harry, explicou:

- Ele quer saber sobre os Guardiões e o que aconteceu com a Gina...

- Ah...

Então Hermione começou a explicar sobre o que eles tinham descoberto no dia anterior e como Gina e Dino haviam começado a namorar e o quanto ela gostava de Harry e não falava com ele até o ano anterior.

Harry foi dormir, era muita informação para um dia só. Sua mãe era uma Guardiã... E agora ele, Harry, também era... Enquanto subia ainda conseguiu ouvir Rony dizer _"Que ótimo, passeio a Hogsmeade semana que vem!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A.: Mil vezes desculpas pela demora... Tive que reescrever o capítulo todo... E então, o que acharam? Explicou muito, não? Até o próximo capitulo! ~*Aparatei*~


	4. Capítulo 4

Cerca de vinte pessoas estavam agrupadas em torno da baliza direita. Umas quinze se agrupavam perto da baliza esquerda. Entre elas, Nicolas. A baliza do meio, por sua vez, agrupava nada menos que trinta pessoas. Rony era reconhecível entre elas, seus cabelos vermelhos voando ao vento gelado. Harry se dirigia até eles, sua roupa de quadribol vermelha tremulando com a brisa fria daquela manhã. Carregava sua vassoura sob o braço direito e a caixa de bolas de quadribol com a mão esquerda. Parou em frente a eles.

- Muito bem. Vamos começar com os artilheiros. – o grupo em torno da baliza direita se mexeu um pouco. – formem grupos de cinco e dêem uma volta em torno do campo. - Esse grupo se dividiu em quatro subgrupos, e um deles deu um passo a frente. Parecia composto por alunos do primeiro e segundo ano. Ao som do apito de Harry, decolaram. Harry percebeu o bem que tinha feito ao mandar eles fazerem algo simples de primeira. O primeiro a decolar caiu sem subir nem dois metros. O segundo trombou com o terceiro e o quarto deu de cara com a baliza. Porém, o quinto voou em torno do campo, contornou as três balizas opostas e voltou.

- Ótimo. Vocês quatro podem ir. Você espere ali perto da arquibancada.

E assim voaram mais cinco. Desses, nenhum se destacou. Os próximos cinco foram bem, mas ocorreu um engavetamento que derrubou todos eles. Harry estava quase desistindo. No último grupo, porém, duas pessoas voaram excelentemente bem, e uma também se destacou. Katie Bell, que jogou com Harry todos os cinco anos anteriores, e surpreendentemente Gina Weasley, que fez um loop magnífico antes de pousar. A outra pessoa era um menino franzino do quarto ano. Desses quatro, Harry teria que escolher três. Então ele pediu para eles passarem a bola um para o outro, depois treinou a pontaria, a força e depois avaliou o espírito de equipe.

- Já tenho o resultado. Foi difícil tirar um... Katie Bell, você continua jogando. – a própria sorriu. – Gina Weasley, ótima atuação na marcação de gols. Você também joga. – ela sorriu também, mas ao encarar Harry corou. – Quanto aos outros dois, por uma questão de espírito esportivo, eu escolhi Kyn Grabeel, mas os dois são excelentes. – um dos meninos, o do segundo ano, ergueu o braço em sinal de vitória. O do quarto se enfezou.

- Como assim espírito esportivo?

- Está vendo, Drew, você perde a cabeça à toa... Com alguém assim na equipe, se estivéssemos perdendo e você se irritasse, não teríamos chance...

Ele então fez um sinal feio com o dedo do meio e deu as costas, indo embora. Harry suspirou. Mas tinha que tirar o pior...

- Bem, vamos escolher os goleiros agora. Como vocês são muitos, se separem em grupos de dez e dêem uma volta em torno do campo. – o primeiro grupo voou bem, Harry separou duas pessoas que voaram melhor. O segundo foi um desastre, todos foram dispensados. O terceiro, que incluía Rony, deu três destaques.

- Vocês cinco, vão um por um ate lá em cima, nas balizas. Nossos novos artilheiros vão testa-los cinco vezes. O que defender melhor será o novo goleiro.

Flávio Siker, do terceiro ano, defendeu três. Guilherme Rodriguez, quarto ano, defendeu duas. Mike Bertz, quarto ano, não defendeu nenhuma. Dino Thomas, da mesma série que Harry e ex-namorado de Gina, defendeu quatro, perdendo apenas uma bomba da própria Gina. Pousou, lançando um olhar mortal tanto pra Gina quanto pra Harry. Ainda não havia esquecido o motivo da briga. Rony, no entanto, pegou na ponta dos dedos uma bola de efeito de Kyn, defendendo todos os cinco chutes. Aquelas defesas na final do ano anterior pareciam ter diminuído a ânsia de Rony antes dos jogos...

- Parabéns, Rony... Espere junto com os artilheiros... – Rony abriu um sorriso enorme, apesar de parecer meio verde... Harry se virou para o restante das pessoas, que aguardavam a seleção de batedores.

- Creio que não preciso dizer pra se separarem em grupos de cinco e voarem em torno do campo, certo? – logo houve uma movimentação, e o primeiro grupo decolou. A vassoura de dois desse grupo se engancharam, fazendo mais dois que vinham atrás trombarem. Mas o ultimo, que Harry não chegou a ver o rosto, subiu a vassoura no exato momento em que iria trombar com o restante. Fez um oito duplo nas balizas e virou a vassoura para o pouso, que ocorreu suavemente. Harry ficou abismado.

- Quem é você? Seu nome não está na lista...

- Vim de última hora. Espero que não se importe. - Retirou o capuz que lhe protegia do frio. Era uma menina, de cabelos castanhos até a cintura, exceto na frente, onde uma mecha que parecia feita de neve lhe escorria pelo ombro até se juntar com as pontas castanhas na cintura. Ela era morena, com olhos azuis escuros profundos. Sua voz era suave. Ao ver aquela mecha Harry soube imediatamente quem ela era, embora não soubesse seu nome. – Rebecca Snow, prazer. Sou do sexto ano. – então ela reparou nos olhos de Harry percorrendo sua mecha. Deu uma risadinha. – Não sou filha do professor Snow, se quer saber. Sou irmã dele.

- Sim... claro... bem, poderia esperar ali na arquibancada? – disse Harry, meio aéreo. Perdido em pensamentos. Ela deu um sorriso e foi para lá. Harry também viu Rony lhe dar um olhar significativo. Mas Harry tinha que continuar a seleção. O segundo grupo não foi muito bom, o terceiro deu um destaque, do último só se destacou Nicolas. Harry entregou-lhes uma maça e soltou um balaço. Ele mesmo, Gina e Rony decolaram, e a missão dos três era não deixar o balaço acertar nenhum deles. Lucas, do terceiro ano, tinha força, mas nenhuma pontaria. Visou um balaço que ia acertar Harry uma vez e acabou acertando a baliza do meio com a maça, quase a derrubando. Harry foi obrigado a dar um mergulho extraordinário pra não ter o nariz quebrado. Nicolas era razoavelmente bom na pontaria, e era forte o suficiente pra lidar com balaços. Rebecca tinha uma pontaria excelente, Harry poderia dizer que ela conseguiria acertar uma mosca a três quilômetros de distancia se colocasse força o suficiente na maça. Harry achava que já sabia quem escolher. E não deu outra.

- Os novos batedores são Rebecca Snow e Nicolas Martorelli... Podem se juntar ao restante do time... – assim que as pessoas que não foram selecionadas foram se dispersando, Harry se virou para o novo time da Grifinória, satisfeito. – bem, agora que temos um time, acho que temos uma chance melhor de vencer... o primeiro treino vai ser terça à tarde, depois da aula de Poções... Nada como um treino pra descontrair depois de aturar aquele morcego naquele lugar horroroso... Pra quem não é do sexto ano, a aula de Poções termina às 2 da tarde. Podem ir, até lá!

Assim que todos foram embora, Hermione saltou da arquibancada para cumprimentar os três.

- Parabéns, Rony, eu realmente achei que você não ia pegar aquela do Kyn... Excelente time, Harry, eu sei que não entendo muito de quadribol, mas...

- Não tem problema, eu também achei um excelente time... Só precisaremos dar um pouco de Felix Felicis para o Rony antes dos jogos... Ou fingir dar... Hauhauhau estou só brincando...

- Há, há... Muito engraçado... E aquela Rebecca, hein? Ela é irmã do professor Snow? Ela é muito boa, pra uma garota... – Rony disse, sem pensar.

- Você é muito machista, Rony! Só porque é uma garota ela tem que ser ruim? Isso não é nada justo... nós somos tão boas quanto os homens! – Hermione não pretendia parar seu discurso por um bom tempo, mas Nicolas interrompeu:

- Sim, nós sabemos, Hermione... agora podemos entrar? Está quase na hora do almoço... e depois nós temos aula... – então uma Hermione raivosa os seguiu pra dentro do castelo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Os primeiros raios de sol batiam no rosto de Hermione no dia seguinte. Ela virou para o lado contrario e continuou dormindo. Mas parecia que o sol estava determinado a acorda-la, pois o raio dourado acompanhou seu movimento, indo bater de encontro ao seu rosto, mesmo com este virado para a parede. Quando ela abriu os olhos para ir fechar a cortina, percebeu que não era o sol, apesar deste ainda estar aparecendo, e sim uma coruja muito dourada que tentava acordá-la. Hermione retirou uma carta da perna da coruja e deixou-a ir, provavelmente pra beliscar alguma coisa servindo de companhia para algumas pessoas que talvez já estivessem lá embaixo mais cedo. Abriu-a.

"Cara Srta. Granger,

Desculpe-me por acordá-la cedo, mas preciso falar com você e os outros monitores agora. Realmente tem de ser agora, porque irei viajar e preciso deixar instruções com vocês. Compareçam à minha sala nesse instante. A senha da porta é: Cachecol escocês.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonnagal."

Ela não precisou de mais um aviso. Foi se trocar e saiu.

Ela, Rony, Ernesto MacMillan, Ana Abbott, Antônio Goldstein, Padma Patil, a vaca da Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy. Todos sentados em um círculo ao redor da professora. Esta já discursava há meia hora sobre não poder revelar os motivos de sua viagem, mas ressaltando sempre que era para eles continuarem com suas obrigações. Mas o real motivo daquela convocação eles só saberiam agora.

- Bem, agora que todos estão cientes de suas obrigações para quando eu estiver fora, quero lhes avisar que os monitores-chefes serão revelados assim que eu retornar, o que acontecerá amanhã à tarde. Estão dispensados.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione precisava responder uma carta. Assim que McGonagall a dispensou, foi ao Corujal levando pena, pergaminho e tinta. Foi até a janela mais alta do Corujal. Olhou lá para baixo. Devia ter um quilômetro, mais ou menos... Era a torre mais alta de lá, local perfeito para corujas pegarem impulso na corrente do vento. A janela tinha uns dois metros de altura, e era sem vidraças. Hermione arrumou sua mochila nas costas e subiu no parapeito. Olhou novamente para baixo, soltou um suspiro. Então, pulou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco precisava pensar. Ainda não havia achado solução plausível para aquele feitiço que Pansy mandou nele. Dirigiu-se até a biblioteca, então, depois de enrolar Madame Pince com uma história de uns meninos do primeiro ano que sujavam um livro antigo (depois do que ela se parecia com um urubu prestes a devorar a carniça de uma vez só), ele se dirigiu à sessão reservada. Parou em frente a estante maior de todas, a mais pesada e abarrotada de livros, na qual Draco certa vez reparou que um feitiço fora simplesmente absorvido por ela.

Depois de tentar uma série de feitiços contra ela, no inverno do terceiro ano, e de constatar que nada funcionava, tentou algum feitiço para remover a estante da parede. Ela apenas brilhou e voltou ao normal, mas ainda imóvel. Pelo menos dessa vez teve alguma reação... Draco não hesitou. Dobrou as mangas, deixando à mostra os braços abençoados pelo quadribol. Encostou-se na estante e se pôs a empurrar. Depois de alguns minutos, a estante se mexeu alguns centímetros, deixando a mostra algo como uma tira de madeira diferente do material escuro e empoeirado que compunha a parede da sessão reservada. Animado Draco empurrou mais e mais. Depois de aproximadamente duas horas (pois de pouco em pouco tinha de parar para verificar se tinha alguém vindo) conseguiu deixar uma porta completamente descoberta.

Girou a maçaneta. Nada. Estressou-se e tentou explodir a porta. Ela absorveu o feitiço assim como a estante fazia. Depois de tentar uma serie de feitiços para abrir aquela porta, Draco, irônico como era, bateu três vezes nela, dizendo:

- Ô de casa! Abre a porta!

Estranhamente, a porta se abriu. Após ela, havia um lugar lindo, uma espécie de cômodo ampliado com metade do teto aberto ao céu. Na parte sem teto, havia uma mesa redonda e algumas poltronas em volta, além de um telescópio potente. Já na parte coberta havia uma mesa quadrada, com apenas duas poltronas e uma cadeira, muito reta, colada no chão de forma a quem se sentasse nela tivesse uma ampla visão da paisagem. Aquele lugar tinha por paisagem Hogsmeade, a Floresta Proibida, um pedaço do lago e as montanhas ao redor de Hogsmeade. Era o único local do castelo que deixava quem nele estivesse ver além de Hogsmeade. Na parte coberta também se encontrava, estranhamente, uma cama de casal.

Depois de ter descoberto aquele local, Draco improvisou uma espécie de roldana pra se esforçar menos da próxima vez. Acabou descobrindo também que não era necessário pedir pra abrir a porta, apenas os três toques bastavam. Então adotou aquele lugar como o lugar pra onde ia quando precisava pensar, ou "Sala da Penseira".

Voltando para o presente, após enrolar Madame Pince, ele se dirigiu a sessão reservada e parou em frente a estante citada anteriormente. Procurou algo na parede ao lado e encontrou, o buraco no qual escondia a corda da roldana. Descobrira esse invento dos trouxas ao visitar um Comensal acompanhando seu pai. O filho dele, Terêncio Boot, gostava de atormentar o filho do trouxa vizinho, que nunca entendia o que acontecia e passou a reclamar de Poltergeist para o pai, coisa que arrancava risadas de Terêncio. Enquanto esperava Lúcio terminar a conversa com o pai de Terêncio, foi convidado pelo mesmo a participar de uma de suas brincadeiras. O menino buscava água num poço, quando Terêncio o jogou dentro deste com um feitiço. Draco, ao chegar perto para examinar o estranho mecanismo, constatara que de fato trouxas não eram tão burros, afinal, se viraram (de um modo extremamente primitivo, grotesco e nojento) pra viver sem magia.

Puxou a corda com força, e dentro de poucos instantes a porta fora revelada. Deu três toques nela e ela se abriu. Draco entrou. Mas não estava sozinho.

- Você???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione caiu, de pé, em uma saliência na parede logo abaixo da janela sem vidros. Arrastou-se, colada à parede, de saliência em saliência, buraco em buraco, tateando com o pé antes de apoiá-lo em algum lugar. Escorregou por canos, andou mais um pouco e chegou a uma janela idêntica a da qual ela saiu.

Entrou. Por algum acaso do destino (N/A: ou a autora quis assim) era o mesmo local em que, alguns minutos depois, alguém muito conhecido nosso tentaria entrar. Hermione descobrira esse local de maneira curiosa. Depois que viu uma coruja sumir de vista, no quarto ano, ela olhou para as paredes do castelo, meio que pra constatar a imensidão do local. Então, ela viu uma cabeça loira, olhando de um local que aparentemente era parede sólida. Usando sua famosa inteligência, traçar um caminho pela parede foi fácil. O difícil foi na hora de executa-lo. Mas, tendo conseguido chegar, identificou que o que parecia ser uma parede continha um feitiço de ilusão. Era outra janela. Mas a cabeça loira não estava mais lá...

Hermione, quando entrou no local em que ela chamava de Recanto, sentou-se em uma mesa e começou a responder a carta de Vítor. Ele havia pedido ela em namoro, mas ela não podia aceitar. Seu coração pertencia a alguém que, mesmo ela sabendo que não o queria, não conseguia esquecer. Mesmo querendo, ela não poderia dar seu coração para outra pessoa. Selou a carta, guardou-a no bolso e fixou o olhar na paisagem.

Alguns minutos depois, ela ouviu algo atrás da única porta que havia no local. Essa porta, Hermione nunca havia conseguido abrir, por mais que tentasse. Seus feitiços simplesmente não produziam efeito. Mas, incrivelmente, ela se abriu. E por ela entrou ninguém menos que... Draco Malfoy (N/A: noooooossa, que surpresa!).

Sua primeira palavra, ao avistar Hermione, foi...

- Você???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Mas... Como... Como você entrou aqui? – Draco estava pasmo.

- Eu é que pergunto! Como você conseguiu abrir essa porta?

- Do mesmo jeito que você atravessa paredes...

- Ah, era só o que me faltava... Draco Malfoy descobrir meu lugar preferido pra quando eu não quero que ninguém me encha a paciência...

- Eu freqüento este lugar desde o meu terceiro ano Granger...

- Impossível! Eu freqüento desde o quarto, como é que em um ano e meio nós nunca nos encontramos?

- Eu sei que você é doida pra se encontrar comigo, Granger, mas você não faz meu tipo...

- Você entendeu, Malfoy... Ou será que é tão lesado que não compreende nada?

- Eu não sei como nunca nos encontramos, Granger, mas que ótimo, estragou meu dia, satisfeita?

- Já acabei o que tinha que fazer aqui mesmo... Não vou perder o resto do meu tempo com você... – mal acabou de falar e se dirigiu à janela sem vidro. Subiu nela e ia pular, para cair em outra saliência, como na janela do Corujal, mas Draco pensou o que qualquer um que não soubesse da existência dessa saliência pensaria: que ela ia pular pra se matar.

- Sua maluca! O que você está fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta...

- O quê? Desce daí, Hermione!

- O quê digo eu!!! Hermione? Desde quando eu sou Hermione?

Mas Draco não respondeu. Hermione, achando que era melhor ir embora logo, se virou novamente e tomou impulso pra pular. Só que, na hora em que fez isso, Draco, num movimento desesperado, a puxou pelo braço com força. Como Hermione já havia soltado os dois pés para pular, acabou caindo para dentro do Recanto, e em cima de Draco.

Então, seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância. Eles podiam sentir o corpo um do outro completamente tensos. A mão de Draco ainda apertava fortemente o braço de Hermione, enquanto a outra ficou na barriga dela, numa tentativa de amortecer a queda. As duas mãos de Hermione se encontravam no peitoral de Draco, donde elas conseguiam sentir sua respiração rápida. Sem pensar, como se fosse natural, os dois aproximaram os rostos um do outro. As bocas estavam quase seladas...

Então, num repente, num flash de lucidez salvador, Hermione se lembrou de quem era, onde estava e COM QUEM estava. Empurrou Draco rapidamente e se levantou. Não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra devido ao choque. Draco ainda se encontrava no chão, olhando para Hermione, abobado. Finalmente se lembrara...

Mas então ela saiu correndo, subiu novamente na janela e, antes que Draco sequer conseguisse se levantar, pulou. Ela nunca havia feito aquele trajeto tão rápido antes. Ao chegar na janela do Corujal, olhou ainda uma vez na direção do Recanto, conseguindo divisar apenas uma cabeleira loira olhando para baixo, onde provavelmente ele imaginara que ela caíra. A cabeça saía de aparentemente uma parede sólida. Bom, pelo menos já descobrira a quem pertencia aquela cabeça que havia avistado no quarto ano...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco entrou em seu dormitório pensativo. Não, não podia ser isso... Era impossível... Ele simplesmente se lembrara! Aqueles olhos castanhos, que vira no seu devaneio do futuro, não podiam pertencer a Granger... Como _ela_ poderia ser sua lembrança, ou o que fosse, mais feliz? Ele a odiava! A cena só poderia ser feliz se ele estivesse torturando-a... Mas não, ele estava beijando ela!

E o que diabos foi aquilo no Recanto? Eles se aproximaram tão naturalmente, como se fossem namorados normais... Não, aquilo era impossível! Mas, naquele segundo antes de Hermione o empurrar, ao encará-la, ele finalmente conseguira notar como era bonito o olhar dela... Tão marcante e misterioso... Ele não reconhecia, porque na lembrança ela não o encarava com ódio... E naquele momento ela também não o olhava com ódio... Mas agora se tornava claro como água... E também se tornava impossível como um Malfoy amar...

De qualquer maneira, já era... A louca havia se suicidado. Bem, ele não tinha certeza, era muito alto pra se ouvir algum barulho e ele não viu nada quando olhou depois... Pois fez bem, pensou, uma sangue-ruim a menos no mundo... Porém, bem lá no fundo, uma sensação irritante o incomodava...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione voltou para seu salão comunal, achando impossível juntar o Draco que aparecera no Recanto com o Draco que ela ouviu xingar Pansy por causa de um plano com Voldemort... Ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome, se preocupara por ela "tentar se suicidar" e ainda tentara salvá-la, puxando-a para dentro. E, naquele momento, deu até pra esquecer que ele era um Malfoy...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dois dias depois, em um domingo, era o dia em que iriam para Hogsmeade. Hermione e Rony já haviam descido e estavam perto das carruagens, esperando Harry. Nicolas falou que iria com Luna e Neville, e encontrava eles lá, Luna havia dito que tinha algo a falar pra ele. Hermione resolveu sair pra procurar Harry, e deixou Rony vigiando a carruagem. Passado algum tempo, a professora McGonnagal mandou todos entrarem nas carruagens, que eles iriam partir. Quem não entrasse não ia. Rony, achando que Hermione e Harry entraram em qualquer outra, sem achar a deles, entrou, pensando em encontra-los lá. Mas, antes de fechar a porta, avistou Rebecca, vindo em sua direção.

- Posso me sentar com você? Não tem mais carruagens...

- Claro...

- Onde estão Harry e Hermione?

- Foram em outra carruagem...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione procurava Harry no lado esquerdo do terceiro andar, quando esbarrou com Malfoy, já que andava olhando todos os corredores ao mesmo tempo, exceto aquele em que ela mesma estava.

- Olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim, ou vai acabar me infectando.

- Eu é que vou me infectar com sua idiotice, Mala-foy.

- Lave sua boca para falar de mim, Granger. _Limpar!_

_- Reflectus!_

Malfoy imediatamente ficou com a boca cheia de espuma e começou a cuspir bolhas de sabão.

- Você é quem deve lavar a boca para falar de mim Malfoy.

- Sua... Sua... _Expelliarmus!_

_- Protego! _Malfoy, você só consegue fazer isso? Esperava algo melhor de você! _Impedimenta!_

Hermione não conseguia acreditar. Ela estava ali, vendo Malfoy cair pra trás sem poder mexer as pernas e os braços, se debatendo. Porém ele ainda podia falar e ainda estava com a varinha na mão. Enquanto Hermione ria...

_- Locomotor Mortis!_

Hermione caiu para trás quando o feitiço da Perna Presa a atingiu. Então, para a completa surpresa de Malfoy, Hermione desatou a rir.

- HOHAIOHIAOIHAIOAHIOOIHAHIOH!!! Malfoy você realmente acha que eu não sei o contra feitiço disso? – murmurou um contra-feitiço apontando para si mesma e logo depois se levantou, mas a essa altura o feitiço de impedimento ia perdendo efeito. Hermione, percebendo isso, disse:

_- Petrificus Totalus!_

_- Protego! Imobulus!_

Hermione se imobilizou na hora. Draco chegou perto dela e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Assim está bom para você, Granger? Tomara que não esteja...

Mas Hermione já era adiantada e sabia feitiços não-verbais, fez um contra-feitiço e acertou uma joelhada em uma parte abaixo da cintura muito sensível dos homens. Malfoy gemeu de dor.

- AAAAIIIIIII!!!!GRANGER SUA IDIOTA SANGUE-RUIM!!! AAAAIIIIIII!!!

- Assim está bom para você, Malfoy? Tomara que não esteja...

- Imbecil!

- Barbie!

- Descabelada!

- Cretino!

- Sangue-ruim!

- Comensal!

- Cala a boca!

- Idiota!

- CHEGA!

- Nojento!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Desprezível!

- Existe maneira de fazer você calar a boca?

- Filhinho de papai... Hei, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou, porque ele a acuara na parede e prendera-a de modo que não pudesse escapar.

- Fazendo você calar a boca – disse, e a beijou. Sim! Draco Malfoy beijou Hermione Granger!

Hermione levou um enorme susto, era como se alguém tivesse apagado sua memória e ela não lembrasse que ele era _Draco Malfoy, um filho de comensal e seu maior inimigo, que vive te xingando e desprezando,_ porque ela simplesmente cedeu ao seu primeiro beijo (já que, ao contrário das suspeitas de Harry e Rony, Krum _tentou_ beijá-la, mas foi simplesmente empurrado.) E então ela sentiu seus lábios quentes e macios, e foi como se levasse um choque elétrico, seu coração acelerou, ele enlaçou uma mão na cintura dela e pôs a outra mão em sua nuca, ela com as duas mãos no peito dele, fazendo menção de empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu reunir coragem... Simplesmente aconteceu. E, embora ela nunca admitisse isso, ela gostou do beijo (e quem não gostaria?).

Draco não acreditava no que ele estava fazendo. Ele beijou uma sangue-ruim! Ele beijou Hermione Granger! Ele beijou uma amiga do Santo Potter! E o pior: estava gostando! Ele percebera que era o primeiro beijo dela no momento que ela cedeu, não que ela beijasse mal, não, passava longe disso, mas ele tinha experiência demais no assunto para não saber. Então, segundo aquele papo meloso de garotas, aquele seria o especial. Riu-se por dentro ao imaginar a reação dela ao se tocar que esse beijo especial foi com Draco Malfoy, o homem que supostamente ela mais odeia na face da terra!

Então, num surto de sanidade de Hermione, ela empurrou Malfoy, ofegante e vermelha de raiva, e perguntou:

- P-p-porque você f-fez i-isso, Malfoy?

Draco também parecia atônito. Mas só por um instante, logo depois já voltara a ser o Draco Arrogante Malfoy de sempre.

- Porque eu quis, Granger! Aliás, você beija muito mal, garota! – ele sentiu sua consciência pesar muito. _"Aliás, desde quando eu tenho consciência?"._

Hermione não conseguia acreditar, por mais que soubesse, que ele tratou com tanto descaso assim o primeiro beijo dela. Claro, ele não poderia saber, mas mesmo assim era um beijo! _"Bem,_ pensou, _ele deve tratar todas assim, afinal ele é o galinha de Hogwarts..." _Aí que ela se indignou mais ainda, quer dizer então que ela era uma vagabunda dessas _"todas"_? Então ela percebeu que estava preocupada com um beijo de Malfoy! Bom, sendo de Malfoy ela devia se preocupar, mas não daquele jeito tipo "nossa, ele não liga pra mim, e agora?" E sim "que feitiço eu vou usar pra lavar minha boca e de que palavrão eu vou xingar ele?". Mas não era estritamente necessário, ele sendo um Malfoy, tratá-la assim? Hermione se xingou de tudo que sabia, menos sangue-ruim, por pensar, mesmo por uma fração de segundo, que ele ia mudar por causa de um beijo. _"Deixa de ser burra, Hermione, ele já deve ter beijado todos os tipos de garotas, vai que ele só te beijou por só faltar 'sangue-ruim' na lista dele..."._

Draco nunca admitiria a ninguém, mas gostou daquele beijo, ele era diferente do das outras garotas de Hogwarts, era ingênuo e não pretensioso, era puro e não desejoso, e ao mesmo tempo era terno. _"Draco Malfoy, se eu te pegar pensando isso de novo da sangue-ruim eu te jogo da torre de astronomia"_ _"Ah, não, acabei de descobrir que tenho consciência e ela já me faz ameaças de morte"_. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, virou as costas e saiu andando, mesmo sem saber confirmando as suspeitas de Hermione.

Ela ficou indignada. Resolveu simplesmente esquecer, e continuou a procurar Harry. Já eram cinco pras oito, as carruagens logo iriam partir. Até que achou Harry, num canto do corredor, deitado e contorcendo-se. Estava pálido e suando frio, debatendo-se com a mão na cicatriz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry acordou pensando em Gina. Como, em quatro anos de convivência com ela, não notara que aquela garota era especial? Como ela sabia consolar, fazer rir, chorar, ser tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil, e ter sempre soluções nas horas certas? E, agora que parara para pensar, aquela sensação de ter um monstro rugindo em seu peito toda vez que via ela com Dino não poderia ser normal. Ele lembrou de quando achava que gostava da Cho. Nem com ela esse sentimento foi tão forte a esse ponto. Dessa vez era pra valer. Ele realmente gostava de Gina. E agora que ela estava livre, não poderia mais esperar. Esperara tanto tempo só pra perceber isso...

Levantou-se e se trocou. Iria procurar Gina. Parou no meio da escadaria do dormitório. Era o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade... Esquecera disso. Tanto melhor, ele procuraria Gina e iriam juntos à vila. Rony e Hermione poderiam esperá-lo lá. Desceu e foi procurar pelo castelo. Encontrou-a, então, no lado direito do terceiro andar. Foi até ela.

- Ah, oi, Harry. O que você... – mas não teve tempo de falar nada. Harry beijou-a carinhosamente, porém com um toque de urgência, já que se sentia apaixonado.

Gina, que não estava entendendo nada, estava, porém, adorando aquilo. Ela retribuiu desesperadamente, pois era o beijo que ela esperara por anos... Guardado só para ele... Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram. Ambos arfavam. Harry estava radiante, Gina, confusa.

- Hãããã... Pode me explicar isso? – Gina perguntou, dando um sorriso confuso.

- Bem... Eu... Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Dino terminaram...

- E aí veio me dar um beijo de meus pêsames? – Gina ainda sorria.

- Não exatamente... Eu gosto de você, Gina... De verdade... Bem... Acho que eu não devia ter começado a dizer isso com um beijo, mas... – dessa vez quem não teve tempo de continuar foi Harry. Gina o beijou novamente, mas um pouco mais rápido.

- Você pretende ir a Hogsmeade?

- Pretendia... Porquê?

- Eu não pretendia... Mas vou... Vou trocar de roupa, me espere perto das carruagens, tá?

- Espere um pouco, srta. Weasley... Isso é o começo de um namoro?

- Não sei... Porquê? Pensando em cair fora?

- Não... Pensando em pedir tradicionalmente...

- Como assim?

- Gina, quer namorar comigo?

- Não sei... Me dá um tempo pra pensar?

- Claro... – Harry respondeu, meio confuso.

- Hummmmmm... Já pensei! Claro que aceito!

Gina então saiu correndo, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Harry, sorridente, começou a voltar pra escadaria, para descer até o Pátio de Entrada, onde estavam as carruagens. Ouviu gritos, como se alguém estivesse tendo uma discussão feia, perto de onde estava. Ia passar direto, mas reconheceu as vozes.

Uma voz era feminina, e Harry reconheceu na hora a voz de Hermione gritando. Ela gritava com eles por causa dos deveres, principalmente com Rony, como não reconhecer? A outra, que mesmo gritando não deixava de ser arrastada, Harry reconheceu com ódio ser a voz de Malfoy. Começou a andar na direção das vozes. Então, a discussão parou. Os corredores silenciaram, mas não se ouviu nenhum barulho de feitiço ou de professores ralhando. Harry, estranhando mais ainda, apressou o passo.

Mas, então, veio uma dor lancinante na cicatriz. Ele não conseguia ver nada, cego pela dor, mas ouviu claramente a voz de Voldemort.

- Tem certeza de suas informações, Parkinson?

- Claro, senhor. Meu bisavô reconheceu os efeitos pelas histórias que seu avô contava. São os poderes de Morgana. Morgana LeFay. Pode me testar, senhor... Eu não consigo controlar os poderes ainda, mas farei de tudo para fazer o que o senhor mandar.

- Vamos ver... Dizem que Morgana tinha tanto ódio no coração que ressecava uma planta com o olhar. Dê-me sua varinha, para que não haja enganos, e acabe com esse absinto, que é uma das plantas mais resistentes.

Harry conseguiu então discernir a figura de Pansy, entregando a varinha a ele próprio, e viu-se levantando a mão e apontando o tal absinto. Pansy olhou para a planta, e em questão de segundos a planta estava completamente ressecada. Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça. Ergueu a mão, alegando satisfação.

- Esse absinto estava enfeitiçado para não se ressecar. Você é realmente a descendente de Morgana LeFay... Quem diria que o nome LeFay passou para os Parkinson... Agora, quanto ao restante das informações... São seguras?

- Sim, mestre, a Legião de Arthur, reunida, gera um poder das trevas inigualável e supremo, enquanto que os Guardiões Elementais, que realmente existem, se unidos geram o contrário, um poder de luz extremo. Mas, se esses membros da Legião de Arthur, ou somente os poderes deles, forem reunidos em uma só pessoa, ela terá o Poder Supremo das Trevas, assim como o senhor já sabia que os Guardiões geram o Poder Supremo da Luz. E eu também descobri uma coisa sobre ambos os poderes que o senhor não sabia...

- O quê?

- Que só existem duas maneiras de ter esses poderes: ser descendente do sangue de todos eles, o que é bem difícil e pode demorar anos para acontecer, ou a pessoa pode realizar um ritual, cujo principal objeto é uma pedra negra que a própria Morgana fez, chamada Sthon. Ela fez essa pedra na intenção de aprisionar os poderes de Merlin, de Arthur e dos principais personagens que compõem essa lenda, como Lancelot, Galahad e etc. Esses últimos não tinham exatamente poderes, mas possuíam algum dom notável. Porém, Morgana descobriu que essa pedra também poderia aprisionar seus próprios poderes, e como a fez para ser indestrutível, resolveu escondê-la em um lugar onde ela achou que seria inalcançável. Porém ela não sabia que um dia existiria essa quantidade de bruxos, e que alguns tinham poderes notáveis, portanto não colocou muita proteção no local. O problema é que ninguém sabe onde essa pedra está.

Harry, subitamente, voltou à sua própria realidade. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no chão, tremulo e pálido, e Hermione estava ao seu lado, preocupada, segurando sua mão.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione correu até Harry, viu ele apertar fortemente a cicatriz, murmurando: "Parkinson... Morgana... Pedra... Voldemort..." Ela agachou-se ao seu lado, mas não sabia o que fazer. Segurou firmemente sua mão, até vê-lo abrir os olhos e reconhecer onde estava. Ela percebeu que ele parecia estar bastante preocupado com o que viu. Esperou ele se sentar, se acalmar e parar de tremer um pouco. Ele encarou Hermione.

- Não precisa perguntar. É melhor eu contar antes que esqueça os detalhes. Pansy e Voldemort, em um quarto, estavam conversando. Voldemort perguntou se ela tinha certeza de alguma coisa. Ela respondeu... – Harry ia contando tudo. Hermione só ouvia. -...Aí ela disse que ninguém sabia onde a pedra estava, e eu voltei a realidade. O que você acha?

- Acho que você pode estar ameaçado por uma pedra prima distante de dementadores que ao invés de alma suga seus poderes...

Harry olhou o relógio de pulso. Já eram oito e meia. Haviam perdido as carruagens.

- Perdemos as carruagens... Vou verificar se a Pansy está no castelo.

Ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso. Procurou por todo canto, mas nem sinal dela, não podia se enganar, porque havia pouca gente no castelo agora. Distraído, procurou então seu nome. Viu os pontinhos rotulados Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, parados perto de uma estátua feia, de uma corcunda com um olho só... Algo lhe soou familiar... Aquela estátua, ele já a usara para alguma coisa antes... Mas é claro! Era a passagem para o porão da Dedos de Mel! Ele não a usara mais depois que ganhara a autorização de Sirius para visitar Hogsmeade... Apagou o mapa e levantou-se, puxando Hermione.

- Aonde vamos, Harry?

- A Hogsmeade!

- Mas perdemos as carruagens!

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

- Quem disse que nós vamos de carruagem?

Eles pararam em frente à estátua. Hermione fez uma cara de compreensão, como se tivesse se lembrado. Harry puxou a varinha, bateu na corcunda da bruxa e murmurou: _"Dissendium!"_ A corcunda da estátua se abriu, e Harry guardou a varinha e se jogou para dentro. Hermione fez o mesmo. Andaram pelo túnel, até começarem a cansar de ficar agachados por tanto tempo. Viram finalmente as escadas, subiram até a Dedos de Mel e saíram para a vila, procurando Rony. O acharam no Três Vassouras, conversando com Rebecca. Foram até a mesa em que ele estava. Ele interrompeu a conversa e olhou os dois.

- Onde você estava, Harry? Nós ficamos te esperando até a Hermione sair pra te procurar, e nenhum dos dois voltou... Eu tive que ir embora, senão eu ficava pra trás...

- Eu encontrei o Malfoy no caminho...

- Ah, tá... E você, Harry?

- Eu... Bem... – Harry não sabia como contar que estava namorando sua irmã. De repente lembrou-se que era pra ter esperado ela na carruagem, e que agora ela devia estar zangada com ele. Mas Hermione tirou um de seus problemas.

- Harry teve... Ahn... – olhou de esguelha para Rebecca.

- Eu vou indo. Tchau Rony, a gente conversa depois. Tchau, capitão, tchau, Hermione!

- Tchau!

- Como eu ia dizendo, Harry teve outra visão. Eu o encontrei caído no chão apertando a cicatriz, daí quando ele acordou ele me contou o que viu...

Harry repetiu sua visão a Rony, aliviado por não precisar contar a Rony seu namoro agora. Ele ficou assombrado.

- Vocês não perceberam o que isso significa?

- Não! Além do fato do Harry estar encrencado e da gente já saber o motivo de Voldemort ter seqüestrado Aisha eu não percebi nada!

- Pansy é uma Comensal! Desde antes de falar isso com Voldemort ela era uma Comensal! – Rony revelou.

- Então isso quer dizer que... – Harry começou, lentamente.

- Voldemort tem um outro espião em Hogwarts! – Hermione completou, fingindo ser surpresa o fato de Pansy ser uma Comensal. Ela não havia contado aos dois sobre o que ouviu de Malfoy. Mas não percebeu que, ao dizer isso, se incriminou.

- Como assim "outro", Hermione? Você descobriu mais alguém?

- Eu... Não, vocês também sabiam desse! Snape, oras! – disfarçou. Na verdade, ao falar "outro", pensava em Malfoy. E pensar em Malfoy fazia ela ficar triste... Por algo que os rapazes jamais deveriam saber.

- É mesmo...

- Gente, eu preciso ir fazer uma coisa, vocês não precisam me esperar pra voltar pro castelo, tá? Eu vou ficar a tarde inteira ocupado com isso... – Harry tentava sair dali para procurar Gina.

- Você vai aonde, Harry? – Rony perguntou, desconfiado.

- Depois eu conto... Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Eu também vou fazer uma coisa... Não precisam me esperar. – Hermione agarrava a deixa, querendo ficar um tempo sozinha para poder pensar, ou melhor, tirar do pensamento, aquele beijo que ela passou a conversa toda relembrando. Rony ficou mais desconfiado ainda.

- Vocês dois vão a algum lugar e não querem me contar?

- Não! Eu tenho realmente que ir fazer uma coisa...

- Olha, Rony, se você está tão desconfiado assim, pode ir a qualquer hora que você quiser lá na primeira montanha que aparece quando você sai de Hogsmeade pela estrada principal. Eu vou estar lá. O Harry, eu já não sei...

- Eu explico depois. Tchau! – E Harry saiu do Três Vassouras.

- O que você vai fazer lá, Hermione?

- Pensar... – respondeu, sem pensar. Quando viu a cara de Rony, emendou. – Vou tentar juntar as pistas, para eu tentar descobrir onde está Aisha. Eu quero ficar sozinha para não me distrair... E você vai fazer o quê?

- Eu então vou para a Casa dos Gritos... Depois eu compro alguma coisa e vou embora...

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Você nos encontra no Três Vassouras daqui a duas horas.

- Mas e o Harry?

- Manda uma coruja pra ele...

- Até lá, então... – Hermione saiu e foi para a tal montanha. Rony ficou por ali mesmo, pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e foi até a Casa dos Gritos. Não entendia o motivo de estar sendo excluído daquele jeito do trio... Ele só não sabia que cada um estava escondendo algo de todos... Viu Nicolas na porteira da Casa e foi até ele. Pelo menos tinha alguém para lhe fazer companhia por duas horas...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry encontrou Gina na Zonko's, e ela não parecia muito feliz. Foi até ela.

- Oi...

- Oi? É isso que você tem a me dizer? – ela se virou pra ele, com as mãos na cintura e com uma expressão de "Sra. Weasley" no rosto.

- Gina... Me desculpe, é que eu...

- Você me deixou plantada, foi isso!

- Dá pra gente sair desse lugar lotado pra eu poder te explicar o que aconteceu?

- Vamos ver o que você tem a me dizer então... – ela puxou Harry pela mão até o trecho de chão que separava a Zonko's da loja ao lado, Dervixes e Bangues. – Explique, então!

- Eu tive uma visão, tá! Minha cicatriz ardeu, e quando a Hermione me achou pra me socorrer, as carruagens já tinham ido!

- Ah... Então... Me perdoa... Epa! Peraí! Se a carruagem já tinha ido, como você chegou aqui?

- Você sabe do Mapa do Maroto?

- Sei... Aquele que mostra as pessoas de Hogwarts, né? Vi Fred e George usando ele uma vez...

- Pois é, agora é meu... Eles me deram no Natal do terceiro ano. Bem, ele não mostra só onde as pessoas de Hogwarts estão, eles também mostram todas as passagens secretas do castelo... Inclusive as sete passagens que vem até Hogsmeade. Usei a mais próxima de onde eu estava... E eu te perdôo sim... – ele a abraçou.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou, ainda com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Qualquer coisa, desde que seja longe do Rony... Temos a tarde toda...

- Você não contou pro Rony?

- Claro que não, ele me mataria!

- E você ainda se diz um grifinório...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione chegou na tal montanha, subiu até o topo dela e sentou-se. Começou a pensar. Não deveria estar assim por causa do Malfoy. Ela tinha que esquecer aquilo. Mas simplesmente não conseguia... Pela primeira vez, não sabia o que fazer. Quer dizer, ela já teve horas em que não sabia com o que ou como estavam lidando, mas sempre tinha um caminho, mesmo que esse não desse em nada. Dessa vez, não conseguia imaginar uma só saída.

Então, antes que percebesse, estava chorando. Sim, chorando. Ela chorou poucas vezes na vida, não era justo que Malfoy conseguisse essa proeza. Tentou conter as lágrimas, e percebeu que, não só tinha conseguido parar as lágrimas, como também as que já tinham caído permaneceram flutuando no ar. Estranhou. Encostou-se a uma. Ela instantaneamente caiu.

Hermione tentou compreender o que exatamente era aquilo. Podia ser uma magia involuntária. Mas então ela se lembrou da visão... Da visão de Harry... E da pergunta de Nicolas...

"- Hermione, eu não estou entendendo nada, mas deu pra pescar uma coisa: se nessa visão, que confirma o fato da mãe do Harry ser uma Guardiã, ela estava treinando Magia Elemental, se for verdadeiro porque você estava treinando com ela?"

Ela havia acabado de descobrir que Nicolas tinha razão. Ela controlava a Água. Era uma Guardiã, como Harry. As lágrimas ainda flutuavam. Pensou no ódio que sentia de Malfoy. As lágrimas instantaneamente congelaram. Hermione se levantou, fazendo com que as gotas de lágrimas caíssem. Ela deveria praticar. Ela deveria se tornar boa o suficiente para se vingar de tudo o que Malfoy havia feito. E ia começar imediatamente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rony e Nicolas ficaram conversando na Casa dos Gritos por um bom tempo, até Rony se lembrar de ir ao Corujal avisar Harry do encontro. Os dois foram até o Corujal e Rony escreveu a carta. Ele reencontrou Rebecca, e os três conversaram de tudo: desde as matérias e o Quadribol até as bobagens do novo ministro, um tal de Rufo Scrimgeour.

Rony então resolveu ir até a montanha ver o que Hermione tanto fazia. Deixou Nicolas e Rebecca conversando e foi até lá. Quando subiu, viu que Hermione não havia notado sua presença e se escondeu. Viu gotas congeladas flutuando na frente dela, que estava sentada. Então ela se levantou de repente, e as gotas caíram. Ele viu ela puxar a varinha e se encolheu, pensando que ela o tinha visto.

Mas ela apontou para as gotas, que estavam estilhaçadas no chão, e fez elas duplicarem, triplicarem, até se formar um pequeno monte de pedaços de gelo. Ela juntou tudo em uma bola de gelo, e fez uma ponta extremamente aguda nela. Então, com um gesto brusco da varinha, apontou na direção de Rony, ainda sem vê-lo, com a intenção de acertar o tronco em que ele se escondia.

Rony não teve tempo de sair de trás do tronco. A estaca de gelo atravessou o tronco da árvore e acertou-o no ombro direito, atravessando-o completamente. Ele soltou um grito abafado e sentiu os olhos se turvarem. Viu Hermione correndo em sua direção. Fechou os olhos por causa da dor. O sangue manchava a neve branca. Sentia que ia morrer...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A.: Depois de muito custo e crises de depressão em que eu pensava em excluir a fic, eu consegui acabar o capítulo. E dois de uma vez! Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem, a idéia de excluir ainda não saiu da minha cabeça... ~*Aparatei*~


	5. Capítulo 5

O que um segundo pode fazer de diferente? Muitas coisas... Um segundo, um piscar de um olho. Um segundo que pode mudar nossas vidas. Um segundo que pode me fazer mudar de idéia. Um segundo que leva para sussurrar um nome, admitir uma culpa, mudar minha expressão para a felicidade. Um segundo que me faz mentir. Um segundo para eu finalmente me decidir.

Esse segundo, embora a maioria não perceba, pode até mesmo salvar uma vida. Uma bomba (como os filmes vivem nos lembrando) não explode se alguém a desarmar um segundo antes de explodir. Um segundo pode salvar alguém de um acidente, como o que havia deixado Rony sangrando, no chão coberto de neve do topo de uma montanha, com uma enorme estaca de gelo atravessando seu ombro direito.

Hermione correu até ele e desmanchou a estaca, fazendo-o cair (ele estava "pregado" na árvore pela estaca). Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e começou a chorar. Não sabia o que fazer com Rony. Fez um feitiço de cura superficial, não ia durar muito, logo ia se romper. Ela se lembrou das aulas com a AD. Lembrou de como ela ficou feliz quando estava participando ativamente de uma luta contra a injustiça, e que estava tendo efeito. Ergueu a varinha.

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Uma enorme lontra prateada surgiu da ponta de sua varinha. Ela não sabia como, mas sabia o que devia fazer. Encostou a varinha na garganta.

- Rony foi atingido no ombro por uma enorme estaca de gelo. Estamos na primeira montanha que se vê quando se sai pela estrada principal de Hogsmeade. Mande ajuda depressa!

Desencostou a varinha da garganta e a lontra foi em direção ao castelo. Ela se sentou e pôs a cabeça de Rony em seu colo. Ele estava consciente.

- Rony... Por favor, não desmaie... Você precisa resistir...

- Eu... Não posso... Não vou conseguir... – e fechou os olhos.

- Rony!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry e Gina passearam por toda Hogsmeade, mas sempre que saíam de algum lugar Harry olhava no Mapa do Maroto para verificar se Rony estava por perto. Ele estava apagando o Mapa, depois de verificar que Rony havia saído do Corujal para conversar com Nicolas e Rebecca na Dedos de Mel. Saiu da Gostosuras ou Travessuras com Gina, até ela puxar sua mão e levá-lo a um beco vazio.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara: você pode até não querer contar nada pro meu irmão, mas eu não vou andar por aí olhando cada canto, parando para conferir cada esquina, como se fosse uma fugitiva! Ou a gente conta pra ele, ou fica em um lugar que ele não vai!

- Então vamos sair de Hogsmeade... Se pegarmos a estrada principal, tem uma cadeia de montanhas... Subimos em uma delas e ficamos lá, comendo esse saco imenso de doces... – Harry mostrou o saco enorme repleto de doces da loja nova, Gostosuras ou Travessuras. Ela vendia jogos, brincadeiras, como a Zonko's, e também doces. Gina riu.

- Está bem, vamos... Ei, o que é aquilo? É uma coruja, Harry, vindo pra cá! – Gina apontava uma enorme coruja marrom, vindo na direção de Harry. Ele pegou a carta que a coruja jogou e abriu.

- É do Rony! Ele diz que ele e Hermione vão se encontrar comigo no Três Vassouras daqui a duas horas, pra poder ir embora junto, como sempre fazemos... É mesmo, hoje eu deixei eles de lado pra ficar com você... É justo que eu vá embora com eles... Você se incomoda?

- Claro que não... É meu irmão, não é? – ela estava sorrindo. – Vamos ou não?

- Vamos...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prof. Snow estava corrigindo um trabalho sobre a Maldição da Tortura Mental, quando algo muito brilhante entrou pela janela aberta. Ao olhar melhor, viu que era uma lontra-Patrono. Ela parou no seu tapete e falou, com a voz de Hermione (já tinha decorado a voz dela, de tanto ouvi-la dando as respostas certas):

- Rony foi atingido no ombro por uma enorme estaca de gelo. Estamos na primeira montanha que se vê quando se sai pela estrada principal de Hogsmeade. Mande ajuda depressa!

Ele se levantou imediatamente, vendo a lontra desaparecer e a sala ficar bem mais escura. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando, e de repente a água que havia em um aquário sem peixes saiu de lá e ficou em volta do professor, como se ele estivesse em um casulo de água. De repente, a água toda caiu no chão, e o professor não estava mais lá. Então, a água que encharcava o tapete da sala dele também desapareceu, sem deixar rastros.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry e Gina estavam subindo uma montanha, quando Harry percebeu uma linha de sangue, escorrendo montanha abaixo. Subiu o restante correndo, e a cena que viu o deixou tonto. Ele correu até o topo da montanha, onde Hermione estava sentada, abraçando o corpo de Rony, que estava deitado em seu colo e sangrando muito. Caiu de joelhos ao lado dos dois. Hermione chorava.

- Ele está... Morto?

- Não... E-Ele está respirando ai-inda... Mas está m-muito fr-raco... Harry, não deixa ele morrer... Eu não quero ser uma assassina...

- Você fez isso com ele? – Harry estava incrédulo.

- F-Foi sem querer, Harry, eu j-juro... Eu sou a Guardiã... Da Água... Estava só treinando, não vi ele atrás da árvore... Acredite em mim, eu n-nunca faria isso com ele...

- Eu acredito em você, Hermione, mas nós temos que chamar ajuda! Você não pode fazer nada?

- Eu já m-mandei um Patrono pro P-Prof. Snow, mas não sei se fiz direito... Tentei fe-fechar a ferida, mas foi sup-perficial e se rompeu... Ele está p-perdendo muito sangue, Harry, ele não pode m-morrer...

Gina conseguiu subir a montanha até o topo e se postou ao lado de Harry. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, e muito pálida. Não pronunciou uma palavra. Até ver a neve começar a rodar como se fosse um redemoinho. Subia cada vez mais alto, até formar uma espécie de casulo de neve.

- Harry... Olha ali... – ela apontou. Harry se levantou, erguendo a varinha. Mas, de repente, a neve toda caiu como se tivesse explodido, e de dentro dela saiu o Prof. Snow. Ele guardou a varinha.

- Cadê o garoto Weasley? Ah, ali. Com licença, Hermione, deixe-me vê-lo. O que aconteceu?

- Eu sou a Guardiã da Água, professor. Estava treinando, e Rony estava atrás dessa árvore. Fiz uma estaca de gelo enorme e usei a árvore como alvo, mas não sabia que Rony estava ali atrás... Ele tentou fugir, mas não deu tempo, isso foi a única coisa que impediu a estaca de acertar o pescoço dele. Ela atravessou o ombro dele como cigarro em brasa atravessa o pergaminho... – Hermione não chorava mais. A rapidez com que a firmeza voltou à voz dela parecia ser impossível para qualquer ser normal, pensou Harry. Aparentemente, o fato de alguém saber o que fazia ali deve ter acalmado ela.

O professor Snow olhou o furo no ombro direito de Rony alguns instantes, depois se virou para os outros três e disse para irem até a enfermaria, que os dois (ele e Rony) estariam lá. Ninguém entendeu como o professor iria carregar Rony e ainda chegar na enfermaria antes dos outros, até verem ele segurar o pulso de Rony e fechar os olhos. O casulo de neve voltou a cobrir o Prof. Snow, mas cobriu Rony junto com ele. Então, quando a neve caiu, nenhum dos dois estava mais lá.

- Vamos pra enfermaria – disse Harry com firmeza, se levantando.

Hermione e Gina também se levantaram, seguindo Harry até o castelo. Subiram até o quarto andar, correndo velozmente, e Harry abriu a porta com estrondo. Madame Pomfrey já estava aplicando poções das mais variadas cores no ferimento de Rony, que continuava desacordado. Harry correu até onde ela estava, e percebeu o professor Snow sentado numa cadeira ao lado do leito de Rony.

- Então? – perguntou, olhando a enfermeira.

- Então o quê? – Harry bateu a mão na testa, impaciente. Aquela enfermeira estava brincando com ele?

- Rony! Ele vai ficar bem?

- Bom, eu fechei o ferimento, mas antes de vir pra cá ele perdeu muito sangue... E, na temperatura em que estava, o corpo dele não pôde coagular o buraco sozinho...

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou.

- O ombro dele foi atravessado por uma estaca de gelo que não teve tempo de aderir à temperatura ambiente. Quando o gelo é recém-formado, através de mágica, ele está numa temperatura que varia de acordo com o estado emocional da pessoa. Seja quem for que mandou isso nele, estava com imenso ódio no momento. O único ponto favorável para o Sr. Weasley, nesse ângulo, é que o ódio não era direcionado a uma pessoa. Se fosse, ele já teria morrido há muito tempo. Bom, voltando ao assunto principal, a pessoa estava com muito ódio, e o gelo foi criado extremamente frio.

- Como assim? Tem gelo mais quente que outro? – Gina tornou a perguntar.

- Ora, a água congela na temperatura exata de cem graus negativos. Mas existem gelos com duzentos, trezentos, quatrocentos, e assim por diante, de graus negativos. Pegue um gelo de cem graus negativos e um de quinhentos e compare o frio que você vai sentir... Então, quanto mais ódio a pessoa tiver no pensamento, ou seja, se ela pensa em algo ou vê algo que a faz sentir ódio, mais frio o gelo é criado. Se for ódio a uma pessoa, a temperatura duplica.

Hermione se afastou um pouco. Como assim o ódio não era direcionado a uma pessoa? No momento ela sentia um ódio terrível do Malfoy, estava treinando justamente por causa desse ódio! Bem, se não foi de uma pessoa, do quê ela estava sentindo ódio? Madame Pomfrey continuou a explicar.

- Mas se o gelo existir tempo suficiente, ele vai aos poucos aderindo à temperatura ambiente. Porém esse não foi o caso. Assim que foi criado esse gelo acertou o Sr. Weasley. O gelo que perfurou-o estava em torno de uns novecentos graus, não dá pra dizer com certeza, porque o gelo foi desfeito e sobraram apenas vestígios dele. Nessa temperatura, o sangue que chegava até lá era imediatamente congelado, então as veias se tamparam. O corpo transporta nutrientes e leucócitos através do sangue, mas como o sangue não chegava lá, não houve coagulação.

- Mas eu vi o sangue escorrendo pela montanha! Como ele estava congelado? – Harry perguntou.

- Depois que o gelo foi retirado, o sangue descongelou, voltando a correr livremente. Porém os leucócitos haviam sido barrados antes, e não tornaram a tentar. Ele então sofreu uma hemorragia, até eu conseguir fechar o ferimento, fazendo o sangue parar de escorrer. Ele está com muita febre e perdeu bastante sangue. E... – parou bruscamente, como se tivesse se dado conta do que ia dizer.

- E? "E" o quê? Fala! – Harry perguntou.

- Bem... Talvez ele não resista. – falou muito baixo, mas sua voz ecoou pela Ala hospitalar como a batida de um tambor ressoa nas montanhas. Seguiu-se um silêncio chocado, triste e pesaroso.

- Como assim "talvez ele não resista"? Você nunca falhou, sempre... Sempre curou todo mundo que precisou da senhora... Ele tem que resistir! O Rony é mais forte do que parece, eu sei que ele consegue... – Hermione chorava novamente.

Aquele dia era com certeza o pior de sua vida. Não podia acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo. Era um sonho, tinha que ser um sonho... Parkinson herdou os poderes de Morgana LeFay, ela havia sido beijada por Malfoy, burlou as regras da escola pra poder vir a Hogsmeade, teve de abandonar seus melhores amigos para não ser vista chorando, (coisa que ela raramente fazia e que nesse dia parece ter sido o que ela mais havia feito) descobriu que tinha uma responsabilidade enorme sobre o mundo mágico, e atacou seu melhor amigo, agora descobrindo que pode inclusive virar uma assassina. É. Com certeza esse dia batera o recorde do antigo pior dia de sua vida, o Baile de inverno. Mesmo brigando com Rony, não havia atacado ele até quase matá-lo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Já era tarde quando a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, junto com os gêmeos (que conseguiram abrir sua loja de logros e faturavam milhares de galeões), Carlinhos e Gui chegaram na enfermaria correndo e perguntando por Rony. A história toda foi repetida, exceto o fato de Hermione ser uma Guardiã, já que Madame Pomfrey havia sido alertada para não comentar esse fato a ninguém. Disseram que ela estava treinando feitiços e não viu Rony, acabando por acertá-lo.

- É mentira! Eu vejo em seus olhos! Você está mentindo! – a Sra. Weasley berrava. Criar sete filhos a fizera aprender coisas sobre as pessoas que ninguém mais sabia, além das mães dedicadas. E ela via que a mentira estava nos olhos da enfermeira. – Espera aí... Você fez de propósito, não é? - Ela se virou para Hermione. - Você atacou meu filho! Eu vou te matar!

- Não! Quer dizer... Eu ataquei... Mas não foi de propósito! Eu não o vi! – Hermione se aterrorizava com o tom de voz daquela que sempre foi tão boa com ela. A Sra. Weasley, apesar de saber só de olhar quando alguém mente, naquele momento estava cega pelo ódio. Ela tinha certeza de que a enfermeira mentia quando disse que Hermione estava simplesmente treinando e não vira Rony. A única solução lógica era que a mentira era sobre o fato de Hermione não ter visto Rony, o que mais poderia ser? A Sra. Weasley puxou a varinha. Os outros Weasley tentaram impedir, mas ela enfeitiçou todos contra a parede. Apenas Harry não havia sido amarrado. Ele puxou a varinha e se colocou na frente de Hermione.

- Rony era o meu melhor amigo, e o de Hermione também. Ela nunca o atacaria de propósito, e a senhora sabe disso. Eu vi seu bicho-papão, Sra. Weasley. Eu tive que enfrentar dois dos meus bichos-papões ano passado, enquanto nenhum de vocês me falava a verdade e eu ficava confinado com pessoas que me odeiam. Rony não está morto. Você nem enfrentando o seu verdadeiro medo está. Por que então ataca pessoas inocentes? Você tem certeza de que foi mesmo Hermione? E, se foi, você tem certeza que ela fez de propósito? Pense um pouco, Sra. Weasley. E me diga se realmente quer atacar Hermione. Mas aviso: se resolver atacá-la, eu vou interferir, e você vai ter que me atacar também.

A Sra. Weasley hesitou um instante, abaixou um pouco a varinha, mas não a guardou. Harry guardou a dele. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, mas para Hermione pareceu passar em câmera lenta. Harry guardou a varinha, a Sra. Weasley olhou de esguelha para Rony, pálido e frio desacordado na cama, e tornou a erguer a própria varinha. Prendeu Harry contra a parede, como fez com os Weasley. Depois ela virou a varinha contra Hermione e disparou um jato azul. Ela não queria atacá-la, queria apenas fazê-la pagar de alguma maneira pelo sofrimento que seu filho sentia, e que Hermione causara.

Mas, quando o jato estava a milímetros de distância de acertá-la (e ia acertar, pois Hermione ficara sem ação de susto), a água que estava dentro de um jarro, ao lado do leito de Rony, saiu de dentro do jarro e ergueu-se na frente de Hermione, solidificando-se, e levando o feitiço em seu lugar. O gelo explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos, mas Hermione permaneceu intacta. A Sra. Weasley ficou espantada, e acabou perdendo o controle da prisão dos Weasley e de Harry. Estes apontaram imediatamente a varinha para a Sra. Weasley, mas ninguém ousou atacá-la. Mesmo assim, a Sra. Weasley estava paralisada.

- Creio que ela terá que se afastar por uma semana, até que volte ao normal. – soou uma voz conhecida e calma. Todos olharam para a porta. Dumbledore se encontrava ali, calmo e sorrindo, observando todos com seus olhos azuis cintilantes. – Vou levá-la a um local isolado, por uma semana, até que ela se acalme. Srta. Granger, Papoula, fiquem aqui e esperem eu retornar. Os outros, por favor, se retirem.

Todos saíram imediatamente, exceto Madame Pomfrey e Hermione. Dumbledore saiu, levando Sra. Weasley, com a varinha, à sua frente. Depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore retornou. Hermione, que estava sentada olhando Rony, se levantou imediatamente. O Prof. Snow veio com ele. Um pensamento completamente tolo veio à cabeça de Hermione naquele momento. McGonnagal ainda não havia chegado de sua viagem... Era para ela ter voltado ontem e dito quem seriam os monitores-chefes...

Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey e o professor Snow começaram a falar em voz baixa por um tempo. Madame Pomfrey foi ao seu escritório. Logo um forte cheiro de enxofre começou a encher a sala. Dumbledore fez um feitiço para que o ar pudesse ficar respirável. Eles se viraram para Hermione e Dumbledore pediu que ela se sentasse. O professor Snow perguntou:

- Hermione, você tem alguma noção da responsabilidade que você tem com o mundo mágico agora?

- Sim, senhor. Sou uma das quatro pessoas que foram escolhidas para carregar um poder, que deve ser usado somente para derrotar o inimigo que ameaça o equilíbrio mágico, no caso, Voldemort.

- Muito bem, vejo que sabe muito bem seu papel como Guardiã. Agora que conhece sua responsabilidade, gostaria de lhe esclarecer algumas coisas. Tudo começou com Merlin, que foi o maior mago de todos os tempos. Ele pesquisou incansavelmente tudo o que existia no mundo mágico, e conseguiu descobrir uma forma de dominar os chamados elementos da natureza. Merlin foi o primeiro e único mago que dominou (ou guardou, como costumava dizer) todos os quatro elementos. Ele usou esse poder para derrotar os inimigos que ameaçavam o equilíbrio do mundo mágico. Quando sentiu que estava ficando mais fraco, que estava morrendo, usou uma magia, ainda desconhecida, para que seu poder de dominar, ou guardar, os elementos, fosse dividido em quatro partes e distribuído para quatro crianças, sempre que houvesse um desequilíbrio mágico forte. Foi dividido em quatro para que, caso o poder subisse à cabeça de um escolhido, ele não fosse invencível, e houvesse alguém a sua altura para derrotá-lo.

- Por séculos – continuou Dumbledore – os Guardiões se uniam e derrotavam o mal, sempre que ele surgia. Até a última geração, tudo correu conforme Merlin planejou. Mas, da última vez, uma coisa, que ninguém imaginava, aconteceu. Os guardiões vieram, com a intenção de sempre, derrotar o causador do desequilíbrio. Foram treinados como de costume, e finalmente saíram para o confronto. Mas quando chegaram, alguém já havia derrotado o inimigo. O poder deles não tinha mais sentido. A vida deles não tinha mais sentido. Mas não foi apenas isso que aconteceu de estranho.

- O quê? – Hermione deixou escapar. Quatro vidas que perdem o sentido, o que pode ter a mais?

- Isso mesmo – respondeu o prof. Snow. – Surgiram duas ameaças ao equilíbrio bem-mal em uma mesma geração de Guardiões. Merlin nunca pensou que os psicopatas doidos chegariam a esse ponto. O primeiro foi Grindelwald, que Dumbledore derrotou sem saber que essa era a tarefa de Lílian e os outros. Mas então surgiu Voldemort. Este deve ter sido uma das maiores ameaças que já existiram. Mas já haviam Guardiões, adultos e com família, quando ele se tornou uma ameaça. Portanto não se podia nascer quatro novos Guardiões. Eles tentaram lutar, mas o poder se desgastava dentro deles.

- Como assim "se desgastava"? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porquê você acha que sempre nasciam novos Guardiões? Os antigos podiam muito bem usar seus poderes pra viver por bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaante tempo, se pudessem. Os Guardiões tinham que ser sempre novos, para que tivessem força e agilidade para enfrentar o pior tipo de vilão. O poder atinge sua maturidade na adolescência, geralmente na sua idade, Hermione, porque os hormônios, que são bastante, obrigam o poder a se revelar. Nessa época, ele está em estágio inicial. Com bastante treinamento, ele atinge seu auge. Você terá cerca de vinte anos quando isso ocorrer. Depois, aos trinta e poucos, quarenta, ele começa a se desgastar. Você começa a perder o poder. Com uns cinqüenta, se tiver sorte sessenta, você o perde de vez.

- Voltando ao assunto principal, - Dumbledore cortou - os Guardiões tentaram lutar contra Voldemort, mas pouco puderam fazer. Um perdeu seu poder por completo, outro foi preso injustamente, outro fez justamente o que Merlin mais temia: o poder subiu-lhe à cabeça e ele bandeou-se para o lado de Voldemort. E Lílian foi perseguida até ser morta.

- Espera aí... Eu reconheço um deles: o preso injustamente não é o Sirius?

- Sim... O último Guardião do Vento foi Sirius. Os outros são Carlos Weasley, Guardião da Terra, e Dreik Malfoy, Guardião do Fogo.

- O Carlinhos? Irmão do Rony?

- Este mesmo. – continuou o Prof. Snow - Ele se esforçou tanto contra Voldemort que perdeu seus poderes completamente antes mesmo de chegar aos trinta. Dreik Malfoy foi para o lado de Voldemort. Bem, ninguém sabe com certeza. Dreik não é um Comensal da Morte, e não vive com Voldemort. Não é espião dele, nem segue todas as suas ordens. Ele meio que ajuda Voldemort de vez em quando, mas tem seus próprios negócios. Sirius foi preso, e Azkaban tirou não só sua vitalidade e alegria de viver, como também apagou completamente seus poderes. E Lílian, bem, Lílian foi morta.

- Mas porque vocês estão me contando tudo isso?

- Para que você entenda como estamos todos confusos. Voldemort surgiu numa época em que todos acreditavam que ia demorar no mínimo mais uma geração para que aparecesse outro desequilíbrio. Então você tem pouco tempo para aprender tudo o que os outros Guardiões aprenderam em uns cinco ou quatro anos. Agora pegue esse tempo e tire o quanto vamos precisar pra localizar os outros Guardiões... É muito pouco tempo!

- Professor... Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com dois deles.

- Como assim? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sim... Harry é o Guardião do Fogo. E nós achamos que Aisha também é uma Guardiã, só não sabemos do quê.

- Caramba... Coitado do Harry... Tanta responsabilidade que ele já tem, e agora mais essa... Dumbledore, precisamos chamá-lo. Temos que contar isso a ele o mais rápido possível, para que tenhamos mais tempo de achar os outros dois. E, Hermione, quem é Aisha?

- Irmã do meu amigo, Nicolas. Ela foi seqüestrada por Voldemort, e nós achamos que ele quer o Poder Supremo da Luz. Está descobrindo e capturando um por um, enquanto eles não sabem usar seus poderes direito. – Hermione disse, depois acrescentou, um pouco receosa – Eu acho... – O Professor Snow e Dumbledore pareceram se assustar.

- Quem... Quem te falou do Poder Supremo da Luz?

- Eu pesquisei e descobri. Temos que salvar a Aisha, professor...

- Vamos ajudar vocês a descobrir onde ela está. Mas você e Harry deverão começar o treinamento imediatamente. Serão liberados dos deveres de casa de Hogwarts, apesar de ainda comparecerem às aulas. Treinarão conosco todas as tardes, no Campo de Quadribol, e mais tarde na Floresta Proibida. Você promete que vai se empenhar ao máximo? Terá de aprender em um ano o que aprenderia em quatro...

- Vou dar tudo o que posso e mais um pouco.

- Ótimo. Agora vou buscar o Harry. – o professor fechou os olhos. A água do jarro de Rony, que havia virado milhares de pedacinhos de gelo, voltou a virar água e envolveu o professor por um tempo. Quando a água caiu, o professor não estava mais lá.

- Como ele faz isso? Eu quero aprender! – Hermione virou-se para Dumbledore, ainda encantada com aquilo apesar de já ter visto.

- Em breve, senhorita Granger... Muito em breve... – Dumbledore sorriu. Um minuto depois, a água que havia caído no chão começou a girar, formando um casulo, e quando caiu de novo surgiu o professor Snow segurando o braço de Harry. Ele o soltou, e Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ela cochichou para ele:

- Como é?

- Eu me senti todo mole, como se fosse água, e depois me senti como se estivesse sendo sugado por um ralo. Quando cheguei, senti muito frio. É como quando você sai de uma piscina depois de um tempão lá dentro, bastante frio.

- Vocês terão tempo para cochichar depois. Agora, Harry, quero lhe explicar algumas coisas...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Então, nós vamos ter de aprender em um ano o que levaríamos quatro para aprender... Confortante isso, não? – Harry ria.

- Eu que o diga... – Hermione juntou-se a ele.

- Harry, isso não é brincadeira. Você tem que dar tudo de si se quiser vencer.

- E é o que farei, mas não podemos viver de 100% trabalho...

- Eu e Dumbledore pesquisaremos onde Aisha está. Vocês preocupem-se apenas com o treinamento e com as aulas.

Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey finalmente saiu da sala. Trazia consigo uma poção preta que soltava fumaça, e era ela que fedia a enxofre. Despejou tudo na boca de Rony. Ele engasgou bastante, mas acordou. Os professores e Madame Pomfrey os deixaram a sós.

- O que houve? Hermione, porque você me atacou? – sua voz ainda estava muito fraca, mas cheia de mágoa.

- Foi sem querer... Eu não te vi atrás da árvore... Aliás, o que você fazia lá?

- Eu fui ver o que você fazia... Você não me viu quando eu subi, então eu me escondi para ver porque você queria tanto ficar sozinha...

- Se você me viu você também viu que eu estava apenas dominando a água... Eu sou a Guardiã da Água, Rony...

- Espera aí... Você não me contou que o Harry e Aisha são Guardiões também? Vocês fazem o quê, exatamente?

- Protegemos o mundo dos loucos... Ah, enquanto você dormia você não viu... Harry está namorando sua irmã...

Rony se sentou de repente. Mas foi muito brusco para seu estado delicado, e ele começou a tossir. Então, começou a vomitar sangue. Madame Pomfrey fez com que ele se deitasse e deu-lhe uma poção roxa, advertindo Hermione para que não o fizesse fazer movimentos bruscos.

- Desculpe, Rony, devia ter dito mais devagar...

- Harry, porque não me contou? – Harry, que ficara calado o tempo todo, ficou vermelho de repente.

- É que foi hoje... Foi onde eu estive a tarde toda, passeando com ela... Fiquei com medo de que você me odiasse...

- Nada... Se você não a magoar, não tem problema nenhum...

- Cara, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

- Ela não tá grávida, tá? – Rony se assustou, tentando se levantar, mas Hermione o empurrou de volta.

- Claro que não! Nós... Nós nem... Ah, você sabe... – disse Harry, ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Então o que é?

- É que... Bem... Talvez... Sabe... Talvez o golpe tenha sido muito forte...

- O que ele tá querendo dizer é que você ainda não se recuperou totalmente... Você ainda corre risco de morrer... – Hermione disse, com um olhar de extrema culpa.

- Bem... Todos morrem um dia, certo? Cuide bem de minha irmã, Harry, caso eu for...

- Você não vai, Rony, você não pode ir! Precisamos de você... _Eu_ preciso de você...

- Eu também não quero ir... Não consegui chegar no cinco mil...

- Cinco mil o quê? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Sermões relacionados à escola, deveres, e responsabilidade... Juntando você com minha mãe, e olha que eu comecei a contar no terceiro ano, já está quase no cinco mil...

Todos riram, e Rony tossiu um pouco. Madame Pomfrey chegou, pedindo que saíssem. Ela deu uma Poção do Morto-Vivo para Rony dormir. Assim que Harry e Hermione saíram, viram que os professores Snow e Dumbledore os esperavam.

- Vocês têm o restante do dia livre, portanto vão começar seu treinamento imediatamente. Sigam-me.

Eles seguiram o Prof. Snow até o Campo de Quadribol. Quando estavam se aproximando, avistaram um velho, de barba e cabelos brancos. Harry estacou. Apesar de a barba e o cabelo estarem consideravelmente menores, ele era bastante reconhecível pelos olhos e sobrancelhas, que lhe lembravam um falcão. O professor se virou, fazendo uma cara de "o que foi?". Harry só conseguiu murmurar:

- Deryl...

- Você o conhece? – Hermione murmurou.

- Mais ou menos... Já sonhei com ele... Lembra, eu te falei...

- De onde você tirou esse nome, Harry? – Era Prof. Snow quem perguntava.

- Eu... Eu ouvi alguém falar... Acho que era o senhor... – Harry disfarçou.

O professor o olhou com desconfiança, mas continuou andando. Harry e Hermione o seguiram. Harry murmurou para Hermione:

- Posso te falar uma coisa... Esses treinos não vão ser nada fáceis... Nada mesmo...

Eles alcançaram Deryl, embaixo da baliza do meio do Campo de Quadribol. Então, o professor Snow começou a voltar para o castelo. Harry se assustou. Ele não ia ficar?

- Ele não vai ficar no primeiro dia, Harry. Quero ver como se saem comigo primeiro. – Deryl falou. Sua voz era grave e rouca, como voz de velho mesmo, mas carregada de experiência, e com um certo tom de ordem.

- Você leu minha mente?

- Nem precisei... Está escrito na sua testa. Agora, podemos começar. Vou ensinar o básico primeiro, para que eu possa ensinar os dois de uma vez. Com o tempo, vou precisar, naturalmente, de separar o treino dos dois, para que possam desenvolver o seu elemento em particular. A língua utilizada pelos Guardiões é muito antiga, e foi registrado primeiro nos feitiços dos magos de nível 3 em diante. Eles desenvolveram uma língua diferente do latim, mais poderosa, e passaram a utilizá-la em seus feitiços. Mais tarde foi adotada pelos Guardiões, para que seus poderes fossem aumentados. É chamada de Língua Antiga, ou Língua do Poder. Vou ensinar primeiro as palavras mais básicas. Quando vocês tiverem um domínio maior, vocês poderão usar apenas uma palavra para fazer o que antes precisariam dizer numa frase. Por exemplo, Ectinger, que é a palavra chave de fogo – Harry fez uma cara de compreensão. – pode ser usada tanto para fazer uma fogueira quanto para fazer de uma barra de ferro uma espada depende da concentração do invocador. Mas normalmente, para iniciantes, só serve pra queimar mesmo. Primeiro vou passar umas palavras comuns, e vocês praticarão. Depois pegarei mais pesado. Bom, vou começar com o básico: destrancar portas. Aliás, esse poder não destranca apenas portas, mas qualquer coisa que esteja trancada. Vocês devem concentrar sua energia na palma da mão.

- Concentrar o quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, é... A urgência da situação me faz esquecer que vocês não tiveram nenhum tipo de treinamento anterior. Bem, para se fazer qualquer Magia Elemental, você deve concentrar energia.

- E como se faz isso?

- Cada pessoa tem um estilo próprio. Mas a Magia Elemental é alimentada pela energia de um sentimento forte, seja ele de raiva, tristeza, alegria, amor, ódio... Como aqui, neste momento, não está acontecendo nada que desperte tal sentimento, vocês devem buscar na lembrança, qualquer que seja ela, um sentimento forte, que crie essa energia. Depois, mentalize essa energia em seu corpo. Force-a para ir até sua mão. Quando ela estiver totalmente concentrada em sua mão, pegue sua varinha e coloque-a sobre a tranca deste baú. O mesmo para você, Granger. Assim que colocarem, digam a palavra Tyhred, que quer dizer "Abra".

Ele conjurou, com sua varinha, dois baús com um enorme cadeado enferrujado em cada uma. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dos baús, e fizeram o que Deryl lhes pediu. Harry fechou os olhos e buscou na memória algo que lhe causasse um sentimento forte. Apenas pensamentos e lembranças ruins lhe vinham à mente. Sua vida fora marcada por eles... Até que uma apareceu, nítida, provocando raiva e ódio instantâneos em Harry. A lembrança de Belatrix, empurrando com um feitiço seu padrinho para o Arco dos Mortos... Visualizou com bastante clareza quando ela saiu da sala, zombando dele... E sentiu uma estranha energia percorrendo seu corpo, uma energia que implorava pra sair. Precisava libertá-la, ou ele explodiria...

Abriu os olhos e olhou para seu braço. Estava brilhando, verde. Ele todo estava brilhando de verde. E havia uma fina linha prateada ao redor do verde, como se estivesse o contendo. Seu corpo começou a ficar dolorido. Precisava descarregar aquilo... Concentrou tudo em sua mão. Nem olhou para Hermione. Puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e tocou com ela no cadeado, gritando:

- TYHRED!!!

Ele se abriu imediatamente. Harry sentiu um certo alívio ao sentir uma parte daquela energia sair. Porém, esse alívio durou pouco. Ainda havia bastante energia acumulada dentro de seu corpo, e ele não agüentava mais. Apontou a varinha a esmo para o céu e gritou, desesperado:

- ECTINGER!!!

Sentiu um alívio imenso, seu corpo descarregava aquela energia toda de uma só vez. Olhou para o céu, para onde sua varinha ainda apontava. Um enorme tigre feito de fogo corria pelos céus, ainda ligado por uma pata à varinha de Harry. Deryl olhava espantado.

- Você carrega muita energia dentro de você, meu jovem... Passou por muitos sofrimentos... Mas sugiro que para feitiços pequenos você pense em coisas pequenas. Guarde as lembranças fortes para feitiços fortes. Apesar de que, comparado aos outros aprendizes, você seja um dos mais fortes que treinei. É raro ver um aprendiz conjurando o fogo na forma que desejar.

Harry abaixou a varinha, fazendo o tigre e sua aura desaparecerem. Então olhou para Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione aproximou-se de um dos baús, ao lado de Harry. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A primeira imagem que lhe veio na memória foi a do beijo de Malfoy. Porque isto a incomodava tanto assim? Mas como era a única lembrança forte que lhe vinha à mente, foi forçada a usá-la. Sentiu algo lhe percorrer a veia, algo poderoso. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para si mesma. Estava brilhando, brilhando vermelho. Mas havia uma fina linha, branca, circulando o vermelho. A energia que se encontrava dentro dela implorava pra sair, e ela olhou para Harry. Ele também estava brilhando, porém estava verde com uma linha prata. Estava de olhos fechados e parecia estar sofrendo. Apontava a varinha para o céu, conjurando uma imensa labareda de fogo que começou a tomar forma de algo. Mas antes que ela pudesse ver o que era, a energia que se acumulou dentro dela pareceu rugir, e a forçou a fechar os olhos novamente. Precisa liberar essa energia, urgente. Lembrou-se das instruções de Deryl. Apontou sua varinha para o cadeado, abrindo os olhos novamente. Então disse o feitiço, torcendo para dar certo.

- Tyhred!

O cadeado se destrancou, mas a energia ainda circulava dentro dela, ainda querendo sair. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou na lembrança, porém ao contrário. Forçou-a para o fundo da mente. Por estar de olhos fechados, ela não viu, mas à medida que forçava a lembrança de volta, sua aura vermelha ia diminuindo também. Até que deixou de existir. Ela abriu os olhos, aliviada. Harry estava olhando para ela. Deryl comentou:

- Vocês dois são muito talentosos. Harry, precisamos treinar a sua seleção, para que da próxima vez você escolha uma lembrança adequada para a força do feitiço. Hermione, estou impressionado com você. Mesmo com uma lembrança muito forte para o feitiço, você conseguiu controlar a energia restante para que ela fosse armazenada. Eu demorei um ano para aprender isso.

- Porque a gente estava brilhando? - Hermione perguntou.

- Isso se chama aura. A aura é a essência de qualquer magia, seja ela Elemental ou não. A diferença é que, nas magias comuns, ela não é visível, porque a quantidade de aura necessária é minúscula. Quanto maior for sua aura, mais energia você tem dentro de si. A cor da aura é a cor mais marcante para a pessoa. A do Harry eu acho que sei porque é verde: era a cor dos olhos de sua mãe, que ele mesmo herdou. Mas a sua, Hermione, eu não faço idéia.

- Eu também notei que tem uma linha branca em volta da aura. O que é?

- A minha não era branca, era cinza, meio prata...

- Aquilo mostra o tipo de energia que você está usando. Se for energia gerada por um sentimento de ódio extremo, a linha é preta. Se for de raiva intensa, é cinza-chumbo. Se for de tristeza, é cinza, da cor das cinzas de um corpo cremado. Se for de alegria, é cinza claro. Se for de uma raiva forte, porém justificada, é prata. É como nas Maldições Imperdoáveis. Raiva justificada não é um sentimento impuro, portanto não pode ser escuro. Ao contrário de outras raivas, ele é prata. Mas, se for um sentimento puro e extremo, como o amor entre pais e filhos, irmãos, amigos, ou até mesmo namorados, que muitos consideram impuros, a linha será branca.

Hermione assustou-se. Pensara no beijo de Malfoy, não podia ser um sentimento puro. Queria mata-lo, esquarteja-lo, tortura-lo. Sua linha devia ser, no mínimo, preta. Mas não, havia sido branca!

- O... O senhor tem certeza?

- Do quê, Hermione?

- De que a linha branca significa amor?

- Sim... Pode ser amizade, amor, ou qualquer coisa parecida... Mas tem que ser um sentimento puro... Por que?

- Por nada, não...

- Bem, mas a linha não serve apenas para isso. Ela também serve para conter sua aura. É como se a própria lembrança segurasse sua energia. Ela mantém sua aura num nível aceitável.

- Por que se deve manter a aura num nível aceitável? Como a intenção é aumentar os poderes, pra quê segura-los? Não seria melhor deixa-los ir ao limite que puderem? – Harry manifestou-se.

- Bem... Primeiro que poder ilimitado seria perigoso demais para o planeta, caso o Guardião se sinta tentado, como ocorreu com Dreik. Segundo que, se a carga de energia for grande demais para o corpo que a contém suportar, você pode morrer, ou ficar com seqüelas permanentes. Simples, não?

- Bastante... – disse Harry, assustado.

- Mas pode acontecer, embora nunca antes tenha ocorrido, de a aura ser grande demais para a barreira conter. Então ela se rompe. Não sabemos o que acontece, porque nunca ocorreu esse fato antes, mas sabemos que não pode ser nada bom. Agora, passemos adiante. Vão até o baú que vocês abriram. O que há lá dentro é um presente meu para vocês.

Eles foram até o baú. Ambos tiraram, ao mesmo tempo, dois colares de seus respectivos baús. Ambos deram uma exclamação. Era o mesmo colar que Harry ganhou do professor Snow. Harry lembrou-se de que o professor Snow ficou sabendo que ele era um Guardião agora a pouco, portanto quando ele lhe deu o colar achou que Harry precisava mais do que ele. Levou a mão ao pescoço. O colar em forma de G ainda estava lá. Deryl, mesmo um pouco longe, percebeu o movimento.

- O que houve, Harry?

- É que... – achou melhor não mentir. Nessa altura, qualquer informação valia algo. – Eu já tenho um desses.

- Já? Mas como... Ah, sim. Caíque. Deixe-me ver. – Harry retirou o colar do pescoço. Sentiu um frio momentâneo. – É. Foi o colar que dei para ele. Claro, me precipitei, mas todos tinham certeza de que seria ele. Uma vez dado, o colar é seu, até que você o dê para outra pessoa. E ele deu para você. – Deryl parecia estar conversando com ele mesmo. Hermione e Harry apenas o olhavam. – Entendo... Mas o que fazer? Ele era um deles, todos tinham certeza, e foi o único colar extra-Frisantr que já existiu... Tivemos que mandar fazer mais um...

- Ahhh... Deryl?

- Hum? Ah, sim. Tome Harry. Use-o, é seu.

- Ahhh... Você falava de algo... Algo parecido com "todos tinham certeza de que era ele" e "me precipitei" e "foi o único colar extra-'frisar' que já existiu...".

- Disse em voz alta? Bem... Caíque deve ter comentado que todos achavam que ele seria o Guardião da Água. Então, mandei fazer os quatro colares, como de costume. Eu sempre esperei a revelação certa dos Guardiões para dar os colares, mas eu tinha certeza que seria Caíque, então eu dei o colar para ele antes. Só que não foi Caíque. Um colar dos elfos só pode funcionar para alguém se fosse dado de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu o dei para Caíque, mas não podia pedir que ele o desse para Lílian. Sofria tanto pelo fato dele não ter sido escolhido... Então mandei fazer outro para ela. E o único colar dos elfos que não foi de um guardião era dele. E não disse "extra-frisar", Harry, disse "extra-Frisantr". Frisantr é a palavra da língua antiga que significa "guardião".

- Você disse que o colar foi feito por elfos? Trabalho escravo, suponho... – disse Hermione, que, apesar de não ter falado mais do F.A.L.E., ainda defendia os elfos domésticos.

- Não. Existem vários tipos de elfos, embora vocês só conheçam os elfos domésticos. Há os elfos normais, que se destacam por força física, habilidade principalmente com arco e flecha, grande destreza artesanal, embora não se compare com os anões, e por amar a natureza. Eles se destacam também por seus quase dois metros de altura, seus cabelos geralmente brancos, pratas ou negros, olhos variados entre cinza, azul e verde, e pele bastante clara. Bastante sábios e inteligentes, possuem uma vasta biblioteca. Entendem bastante de ervas, pois passam um bom tempo estudando a natureza. Ah, e são imortais. Quer dizer, em termos. Eles não morrem por velhice e são imunes a qualquer doença. Não apresentam sinais de velhice. E se sofrem um ferimento grave ou um grande desgosto, renascem no palácio de sua terra. Só que isso tudo enquanto estiverem nas florestas e locais destinados aos imortais. Fora desses locais, morrem de velhice e de ferimentos graves sem renascer, apesar de continuarem imunes a doenças. Têm uma excelente visão e igualmente uma excelente audição. Têm uma sensibilidade extrema, estando sempre muito ligados com a natureza. Percepção clara. Nunca falha um tiro com o arco. Mas é claro que essas atribuições são diferentes para cada tipo de elfo em especial. Estas características são da raça dos elfos nobres, ou Alto-elfos, que deram origem às outras raças.

- Outras raças? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

- Sim. Existem os elfos negros e cinzentos, que surgiram dos elfos nobres, mas desenvolveram características próprias. Os elfos negros tinham uma enorme sede de poder, e passaram a discutir com seus irmãos sobre o dinheiro. Claro, isso no começo dos tempos, quando os elfos eram uma só raça. Os outros, como bons elfos, adoravam a natureza e se dedicavam a protege-la e estuda-la. Mas esses elfos gostavam de dinheiro, de poder, de mandar. Eles então se uniram sob um líder e começaram a atacar. Irmãos e amigos lutavam entre si. Os elfos negros achavam que os outros elfos atrapalhavam seu crescimento. Como os elfos negros, sedentos de poder, haviam aprendido magia negra, profana, logo conseguiram avançar sobre várias cidades élficas, e tudo indicava que iriam ganhar. O criador dos elfos, vendo aquilo, resolveu interferir na luta. No final, ocorreu uma batalha entre ele e o líder dos elfos negros. O criador venceu, exilando o líder para o subterrâneo.

- E quanto aos elfos? Sem líder, fizeram o quê? – Hermione também estava interessada.

- Os elfos negros vendo aquilo, preferiram ir morar no subterrâneo a viverem com os elfos que queriam atrapalhar seu crescimento. O criador, vendo aquela traição, amaldiçoou-os, para que sua face refletisse o seu interior ganancioso. Eles têm agora a pele escura e os cabelos brancos, apesar de serem normais como os outros elfos. Porém, por viverem debaixo de montanhas ou no subsolo de florestas, começaram a adquirir características próprias dos seres noturnos. Seus olhos ficaram maiores e mais sensíveis à luz. Sua pele, por falta de vitamina D, encontrada nos raios de sol e ainda mais necessária na pele dos elfos, começou a ressecar e enrugar. Por andarem constantemente curvados, já que andam em túneis no subterrâneo, a maioria deles é corcunda, embora ainda existam exceções. Alguns elfos negros se aventuram a subir até a superfície, mas os outros elfos os odeiam, então são raros os que vão. Esses, porém, têm a pele bem melhor, pois suprem a necessidade de vitamina D de vez em quando. Ah, e eles renegaram sua condição de elfos, passando a se autonomearem "drows". Eles são inteligentes, especialistas em magia negra e com excelente visão noturna. Na luta, são melhores na defesa. Têm uma relação de extrema desconfiança uns com os outros, pois são traidores e fazem tudo para alcançar suas metas, geralmente bens materiais.

- E a outra raça? Os elfos cinzentos? – Harry se surpreendia cada vez mais, pois estava descobrindo algo que nunca imaginou que existisse. Hermione também se mostrava empolgada, Harry imaginou que ela nunca tenha lido sobre os elfos antes. Ou, pelo menos, nunca tinha lido sobre essas duas raças de elfos.

- Os Elfos Cinzentos estão entre os mais nobres e reclusos entre a sociedade élfica. Eles os vêem como protetores do bem no mundo, mas só descerão de suas montanhas e campinas para proteger alguma raça "inferior", se esta estiver encarando um grande mal. Os Elfos Cinzentos agem muito parecidos com os Cavaleiros Humanos - arrogantes e condescendentes, cheios de importância própria. Eles normalmente são arrogantes, evitando contato com outras raças, incluindo outros elfos, tirando os Cinzentos. Suas vestes fazem deles os mais impressionantes elfos, seu porte elegante e sua beleza natural fazem com que pareçam criaturas sobrenaturais. Suas armas, criadas por mestres artesões élficos, brilham mais que qualquer outra luz. Os guerreiros montam Grifos ou Hipogrifos nas batalhas, colocando abaixo seus inimigos com uma perfeição terrível. Mais alto e magro que os outros elfos, o Elfo Cinzento tem os cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares. Alguns Elfos Cinzentos raros podem ter o cabelo dourado bem claro, e olhos roxos. Estes elfos são freqüentemente confundidos com fadas e provavelmente foram os primeiros a ter contato com os seres humanos.

- Nossa, eles parecem bem arrogantes...

- Eles não são exatamente intolerantes quanto às outras raças, mas crêem na pureza da linhagem élfica. Eles toleram o mínimo possível as outras raças, para que com isso permaneçam afastados de todos - às vezes até mesmo de outros elfos. Somente magos poderosos são permitidos em suas cidadelas nas montanhas, e mesmo assim são recebidos com grande desconfiança. Os Elfos Cinzentos não temem as raças de vida curta, mas sim a corrupção que estes podem trazer aos elfos. Por causa de sua reverência ao santificado sangue élfico, Elfos Cinzentos se esforçam para manter seus ideais originais. Eles os consideram como a forma pura dos elfos. Eles acreditam que os outros elfos não se interessam em manter sua pureza, e que seu papel no mundo é menor que dos Elfos Cinzentos. Esses elfos acreditam ser os "verdadeiros" elfos e que de alguma forma os outros são uma versão inferior. Eles acreditam firmemente nesta verdade, apesar do fato de serem apenas um rebento da linhagem dos Altos-elfos originais.

- Cidadelas? Onde ficam?

- Os Elfos Cinzentos escondem o caminho para suas campinas montanhosas e cidades remotas com mágicas poderosas, assegurando que somente os Elfos Cinzentos e seus parentes élficos possam achar o caminho. Se membros de outras raças acham seu esconderijo, os Elfos Cinzentos não são contrários a utilização de alguma magia de Esquecimento de alto nível. Eles trabalharam duro e por muito tempo para encontrar suas terras ocultas e não recebem bem quem resolve passar através delas. Para que mantenham suas cidades, eles confiam a Elfos Cinzentos "inferiores" a manutenção de seus reinos. Quando estes Elfos Cinzentos "inferiores" são conduzidos a particular atmosfera, eles acreditam que devem dedicar suas vidas para servi-los. Embora alguns abandonem suas tarefas, muitos não o fazem. Muitos são verdadeiramente felizes desempenhando tarefas para os seus mestres e não poderiam sonhar com coisa melhor.

- Eles parecem... – Harry começou.

- Os elfos domésticos dos bruxos! – Hermione completou.

- E são! A sociedade dos Elfos Cinzentos oferece conforto e segurança. Os Elfos Cinzentos não são cruéis quanto às tarefas, mas não perdoam falhas. Quando um serviçal falha em desempenhar determinada tarefa ou a desempenha inadequadamente, a punição é rápida e direta ao ponto. Poucos cometem o mesmo erro duas vezes. Esses serviçais, ao receberem tais punições, sempre ficavam com a marca, para que se lembrassem e não errassem de novo. O problema é que seus descendentes iam herdando as marcas e ganhando novas, portanto começaram a se deformar. Esses elfos originaram os atuais elfos domésticos, que são os elfos cinzentos serviçais que foram banidos das cidadelas e encontrados por bruxos. Eles ficaram particularmente felizes em poder servir de novo, mesmo que não fosse mais aos elfos.

- Mas os elfos não são criaturas que vivem em harmonia? Ou pelo menos certa igualdade?

- Uma coisa bastante interessante a ser notada, é que a maioria dos outros elfos não faz amizade prontamente com os Elfos Cinzentos, pois os consideram sérios e arrogantes demais. Alguns elfos acham que os Elfos Cinzentos são mais "humanos" que "elfos". Eles acham que os Elfos Cinzentos perderam o gosto pelos prazeres da vida élfica, acham que os Elfos Cinzentos preferem gastar seu tempo com livros, a deleitar-se com as belezas do mundo ao seu redor. Ao invés de explorar os limites da vida, preferem aprender a ser sérios e chatos. Aos olhos de alguns elfos, os Elfos Cinzentos até mesmo escravizam outros elfos - se não em fato, então ao menos espiritualmente. Os Elfos Cinzentos servos, não tem nada do típico amor élfico pela vida, e nem aquela "faísca" particularmente élfica. Por causa disto alguns elfos evitam contato com Elfos Cinzentos. Embora os servos estejam lá por vontade própria, tais ordens e submissões inerentes na sociedade dos Elfos Cinzentos são repulsivas para muitos elfos.

- Mas ninguém nunca viu uma cidade élfica?

- Viu sim. São extremamente raros os humanos, ou anões, ou qualquer outra raça, incluindo até mesmo os outros elfos, que já visitaram as cidadelas dos elfos cinzentos. Geralmente ficam nas montanhas. Quem já viu diz que não queria sair. Os Elfos Cinzentos tem um grande amor por coisas permanentes. Em suas montanhas as coisas mais permanentes que encontram são pedras e todas as suas lindas esculturas e edifícios são deste material. Embora não sejam tão bons como os Anões, eles aprenderam um ou dois truques com trabalhos em pedra, e colocaram-nos em uso em suas cidades. Quando um Anão é permitido em suas cidades, este logo tem seus olhos cheios de lágrima tamanha a beleza do trabalho dos Elfos Cinzentos. As cidades dos Elfos Cinzentos são estritamente divididas pelas classes sociais. O povo élfico de classe social baixa é muito bem guardado, embora os de classe social alta tenham um nível de segurança bem maior. Até mesmo os de classe social baixa tem suas casas construídas com materiais permanentes. Elfos Cinzentos sabem a importância de se ter uma casa segura, e fornecem este material para todos os moradores de suas cidades. Cidades de Elfos Cinzentos são divididas em pelo menos cinco muralhas em forma de anéis, onde os de classe social mais alta são os mais seguros e próximos ao centro. Fora do limite das muralhas vivem os Elfos Cinzentos que não possuem classe social, ou são de classe social extremamente baixa. Conforme o avanço por entre as muralhas, nota-se a melhoria nas construções e nos ornamentos, até que se chegue ao Palácio e outras construções governamentais que ficam no centro da cidade. Os poucos humanos e seres de outras raças que viram o centro de uma cidade dos Elfos Cinzentos juram jamais terem visto coisa mais bela em todo o mundo, e que estavam na casa dos deuses. Realmente o centro de uma cidade de Elfos Cinzentos é muito bem elaborado, mas até mesmo as classes mais baixas tem em suas esculturas uma beleza fora do comum - os artesões trabalham nestas seções quando têm tempo livre. Embora todas as classes sociais sejam bem guardadas, as partes mais importantes são extremamente bem protegidas. Além disso, todos os Elfos Cinzentos são treinados em algum armamento rudimentar, o próprio povo pode fornecer uma defesa ideal contra qualquer visitante indesejado.

- Mas a sociedade deles é como a nossa? Tipo, organizada igual? – Hermione parecia beber cada palavra que Deryl dizia.

- A sociedade dos Elfos Cinzentos está entre as mais rígidas do mundo. Eles são governados por um monarca hereditário, masculino ou feminino, que pode ser sucedido por qualquer outro membro da Casa Real. Este é um assunto que deve passar pela aprovação da maioria dos membros da Casa dos Nobres. O Governante deve ter todas as decisões ratificadas pela maioria. Abaixo dessas duas casas está a Casa dos Comerciantes, da qual a Casa da Guilda faz parte. A Casa da Proteção tem a mesma importância da Casa dos Comerciantes. Abaixo da Casa dos Comerciantes está a Casa dos Serviçais. E abaixo de todas está o povo élfico que não tem quase nenhuma voz na sociedade dos Elfos Cinzentos.

- Nossa...

- Mas o que mais marca a sociedade dos Elfos Cinzentos é a cultura. Os Elfos Cinzentos possuem as bibliotecas mais extensas do mundo. Qualquer comunidade de Elfos Cinzentos com mais de 50 anos poderá rivalizar com a biblioteca de qualquer grande cidade ou Mago. Tais bibliotecas estão abertas para qualquer elfo que deseje aumentar seus conhecimentos. Os Elfos Cinzentos dão muito valor à expansão de suas bibliotecas, muitos gastam grande parte de suas vidas pesquisando (magias ou outras ciências) e escrevendo seus aprendizados. Por gastar muito tempo em suas pesquisas os Elfos Cinzentos tem pouco tempo para trabalhos físicos, embora isto não impeça o desenvolvimento de seu artesanato.

- O artesanato? Mas você não disse que os anões, que são exímios artesãos, enchem os olhos ao entrar em uma cidade deles?

- Entretanto, como todos os elfos, seus artesões estão a séculos aperfeiçoando sua arte. Os Elfos Cinzentos são mais perfeccionistas que os outros elfos e sempre buscam a perfeição de sua arte, seus produtos estão entre os mais finos do mundo. Somente alguns Anões podem rivalizar com os Elfos Cinzentos, mas nem mesmo os Anões podem rivalizar com a beleza natural exibida pelas manufaturas élficas. Isto é uma garantia de que quase qualquer trabalho produzido por um Elfo Cinzento pode receber mágicas poderosas e encantamentos. Os produtos produzidos pelos Elfos Cinzentos possuem muitas qualidades, pois são trabalhados com grande sutileza, fazendo que com isso os mesmos sejam mais receptivos a mágicas poderosas, qualquer Mago pode perceber isso. Os Elfos Cinzentos tem produzido a maior parte dos itens mágicos atribuídos a cultura élfica. Eles são particularmente devotados a produção de Tomos e Pergaminhos.

- Você tem certeza de que não é um elfo cinzento, Hermione?

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry...

- É sério... Quer ver? Deryl, essa raça é a mais inteligente dos elfos, não é?

- Bem... De todos os elfos, os Cinzentos são os que mais confiam em sua Inteligência. Enquanto outros elfos são meio "estúpidos", Elfos Cinzentos não confiam tanto na força física quanto na força mental. Esta linhagem cria mais magos e combinações de magos que qualquer outra raça, e alguns elfos mais estimados de outras sub-raças élficas podem ser seus alunos. Sua existência inteira é baseada em desenvolver e descobrir novos conhecimentos, portanto eles gastam menos tempo em ocupações mais agradáveis a outros elfos. Seus magos estão entre os mais poderosos do mundo. Magos poderosos de outras raças, dizem que os conhecimentos dos Elfos Cinzentos não são tão dignos de fascinação. Os únicos magos especialistas disponíveis para elfos são os Feiticeiros e Adivinhos, Elfos Cinzentos normalmente não se tornam especialistas. Ao invés disto, eles preferem aprender mais sobre todas as mágicas; seu longo período de vida garante que eles estão dentre os mais sábios magos do mundo, embora não necessariamente os mais poderosos.

- Viu? Você é um elfo cinzento perdido aqui na Grã-Bretanha... – ele riu. Hermione fez cara de brava, mas acabou rindo também.

- Bem, continuando a lição, foram os altos-elfos que fizeram esse colar, portanto ele é dotado de grandes propriedades mágicas. Ele protege quem o usa de feitiços, desde os mais fracos até os fortes. Por exemplo, se você receber um feitiço de corte, o colar vai tirar três quartos da força do corte, portanto você só terá um arranhão... Só não funciona com Maldições Imperdoáveis, claro... E Magia Elemental. Além de proteger, ele serve como um meio de comunicação entre os Guardiões, e tem alguns outros poderes também, mas não são de meu conhecimento. É que os elfos sempre capricham no que fazem, mas não gostam muito de explicar... Bem, creio que já está muito tarde. Amanhã à noite teremos a próxima liç... – antes que Deryl acabasse de falar, ouviu-se um estampido enorme. Ao olharem para o castelo, os três sentiram o sangue gelar. Brilhando fantasmagoricamente no céu do crepúsculo, estava a temível Marca Negra...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A.: Primeiramente, os primeiros parágrafos dessa fic são completamente inspirados na música 30 Minutes, do T.A.T.U. Eu amo essa música! Segundamente (essa palavra existe?) eu não vou dar nenhuma desculpa ou algo do tipo. Dessa vez a demora foi por completa e total falta de tempo... Mas consegui! Está aí, para quem quiser ler! E muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Significa muito pra mim! ~*Aparatei*~


	6. Capítulo 6

Qual seria o sentimento 'medo'? Alguém consegue descrever? Calafrios, respiração ofegante, pupilas dilatadas, pernas bambas. Isso se chama 'termos técnicos'. Mas, a sensação mesmo, como seria? Parecida com aquela em que se avista o valentão da escola louco pra te pegar? Ou talvez com que se encara o pai após uma travessura? E para alguém corajoso? O medo seria uma coisa nova, inexplicável? Que sensação teria?  
Talvez, para os bruxos, a sensação 'medo' seja definida como o momento exato em que se avista a Marca Negra pairando sobre sua própria casa, sabendo que ao entrar ele pode encontrar Comensais da Morte, ou seus entes queridos gelados e sem vida... Era nisso que Harry pensava, enquanto ele, Hermione e Deryl corriam até o castelo.  
Hermione apenas fitava aquela caveira com uma língua de cobra, brilhando verde e fantasmagórica sobre o castelo. Como os Comensais entraram no castelo? Através de Pansy, talvez? Ou até mesmo... Não, não pode ser. Ele pode ser um escroto, um lixo de gente, mas não faria isso. Faria? Será que Malfoy...  
Eles entraram no castelo, e viram uma baderna. Os alunos voltavam de Hogsmeade, viam a Marca Negra e corriam até o castelo para ver se seus amigos estavam bem. Gente correndo pra todo lado. Deryl foi a passos largos até a gárgula, que guardava a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore. Parecia ter esquecido que Harry e Hermione estavam em seu encalço. Disse a senha ("Bolha de sabão") e galgou as escadas, ainda sem notar Harry e Hermione atrás dele.  
Dumbledore estava lá, assim como Madame Pomfrey. Eles socorriam alguém desmaiado no sofá de Dumbledore. Harry se aproximou um pouco. Era McGonnagal. Ela acordava aos poucos.  
- O que houve, Alvo? – Deryl perguntou imediatamente.  
- Minerva subiu correndo ao meu escritório, toda machucada, e me disse que os Comensais estavam vindo. Eles acharam a passagem da Casa dos Gritos, Pettigrew deve tê-los contado. Mas eles ainda não entraram, a Marca Negra foi acionada por alguém da escola, provavelmente para causar baderna e despistar a entrada deles. Não tive tempo de organizar os alunos. Poderia fazer isso por mim, mestre?  
A menção da palavra mestre assustou Harry. Deryl havia sido mestre de Dumbledore? Quantos anos ele tinha? Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Harry estava sendo agora treinado pelo melhor dos melhores. Dumbledore é considerado o maior bruxo da época. Se Deryl treinou Dumbledore, ele deve ter sido o maior bruxo de todos os tempos desde Merlin!  
- Claro... Seu lado protetor sempre fala mais alto, não é? Eu vou... Ah, e esses dois aqui... Colocarei-os no ataque... Vão apenas assegurar que os Comensais vão embora, entenderam?  
- Sim, senhor... – Harry e Hermione disseram.  
- Então venham. Temos muito a fazer.  
- Espere um pouco, mestre Deryl. Quero fazer uma coisa. – Deryl assentiu com a cabeça.  
Harry voou pelos corredores até a enfermaria, aonde Rony continuava dormindo pelo efeito da poção do Morto-Vivo.  
- Agora ele é seu, Rony... Espero que não precise usar... Mas você mereceu... – Harry colocou o colar novinho dos elfos, que ele acabara de tirar do baú, no pescoço de Rony. Harry olhou-o alguns instantes, depois correu de volta aos outros. Deryl então virou-se para a porta.  
- Vamos.  
Eles desceram as escadas da gárgula.  
– "Sonorus!" – Sua voz, que já tinha um tom de comando, foi ampliada cem vezes. – ATENÇÃO TODOS OS ALUNOS! ORGANIZEM-SE NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL NESTE INSTANTE! QUEM FICAR PRA TRÁS SERÁ JOGADO NA FLORESTA PROIBIDA!  
Então, Deryl simplesmente saiu andando. Harry e Hermione o seguiram até o Salão Principal.  
– ORGANIZEM-SE POR SÉRIE! – Deryl gritou aos assustados alunos.  
Não faltava nenhum. Eles rapidamente se organizaram do primeiro ao sétimo ano. Harry e Hermione iam até a fileira do sexto, mas Deryl colocou um braço na frente.  
– ALUNOS DE PRIMEIRO AO QUARTO ANO: VOCÊS NÃO LUTARÃO, MAS DARÃO ARMAS AOS QUE LUTARÃO, LEVARÃO REMÉDIOS E AJUDARÃO OS PROFESSORES NO PREPARO DE POÇÕES. DIVIDAM-SE EM TRÊS GRUPOS: OS RÁPIDOS, OS FORTES E OS BONS EM POÇÕES. SNAPE PEGUE OS BONS EM POÇÕES E COMECE A TRABALHAR. FILCH PEGUE OS FORTES E CORRA ATÉ O ARSENAL DE ARMAS. PAPOULA PEGUE OS RÁPIDOS E PREPARE OS MEDICAMENTOS. AGORA!  
Todas as suas ordens foram imediatamente obedecidas. Parecia que vinha uma Terceira Guerra Mundial.  
– OS QUE RESTARAM, DIVIDAM-SE EM DOIS GRUPOS. OS QUE FICARÃO PRA LUTAR E OS QUE PEGARÃO UMA LAREIRA PARA SUAS CASAS. – Alguns poucos Sonserinos e Lufa-lufas se separaram dos demais. O professor Binns os conduziu até as lareiras.  
– AQUELES QUE ESCOLHERAM LUTAR, PRESTEM ATENÇÃO. – apontou a varinha para a garganta novamente. - "Quietus!" Vocês vão defender a escola de vocês. Usem tudo o que sabem. Se alguém se ferir, um companheiro deve leva-lo a um local seguro e voltar à batalha. Os alunos que estão com Madame Pomfrey se encarregarão de socorre-los. Os que tiverem alguma experiência em armas, sempre haverá um dos encarregados de Filch correndo pelos corredores com uma espada ou uma clava. Elas são dotadas de magia, então, usem-nas. Não queremos lutar contra Comensais da Morte, queremos que eles não tomem o castelo. Uma vez que eles sejam contidos, eu e alguns outros alunos e professores os prenderemos e expulsaremos daqui. Não se arrisquem muito. Agora, quero que os da Grifinória se dividam em dois grupos: um fica no portão e outro defenderá lançando feitiços da Torre da Grifinória. Os da Corvinal, metade no portão e outra metade na Torre da Corvinal. Lufa-lufa, metade nos corredores e metade na Torre Norte. Sonserina guarda as passagens secretas e a Torre de Astronomia, que é a mais alta. Boa sorte.  
Os alunos imediatamente começaram a ir para os lugares ordenados, alguns já puxando a varinha. Deryl começou a tirar estudantes do meio da multidão, colocando-os junto a Harry e Hermione. Havia 16 ao todo. Harry reconheceu Nicolas, Draco, Neville, Luna, Gina, Justino Finch-Fletchley, da Lufa-lufa, Guilherme Cont, setimanista da Sonserina, um menino calado da Corvinal a quem Harry ficou sabendo que se chamava Jason, e mais seis que ele não identificou. Deryl caminhou até eles.  
- Eu escolhi vocês porque consegui sentir um enorme poder mágico em cada um. Alguns físicos, alguns mentais, alguns mágicos, alguns de combate. Vocês, junto com alguns professores, me ajudarão a expulsar os Comensais, quando os alunos os repelirem do castelo. Claro, se vocês quiserem. Se não quiserem, podem ir lutar normalmente. Senti muitos outros grandes poderes por aí, mas pensei que apenas vocês bastariam.  
- Vamos com você. – Harry afirmou, e todos os outros assentiram com a cabeça.  
- Ótimo. Ficaremos no portão, esperando. Harry – Deryl colocou a mão em seu ombro, enquanto os outros se afastavam. – Fique com isso. Fica melhor com você. – Deryl usou um "Accio" rápido, e a espada de Godric Gryffindor surgiu, brilhando com seus rubis.  
- Obrigado, eu... Eu nem sei como agradecer...  
- Apenas fique vivo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aquela tensão fazia mal. Harry e Deryl saíram do castelo e viram os alunos e professores em posição. Alguns conjuraram espadas ou outras armas. Neville conjurara um arco de madeira antiga, com flechas prateadas bonitas. Ao ver a cara de indagação de Harry, explicou:  
- Eu treinava arco e flecha até os oito anos. Achei que não fosse bruxo, então me dediquei a isso. Em alguma coisa eu tinha que ser bom... – deu um sorriso sem-graça.  
Harry olhou para Draco. Havia uma espada verde em uma bainha em sua cintura. Mas Draco olhava para os lados, parecia procurar alguém ou alguma coisa. Olhou para os lados também. Onde estava Hermione? Estava ali agora a pouco! De repente, ouviu-se um grito cortar o ar frio. Os Comensais saíam pelo Salgueiro Lutador.  
Hermione então apareceu. Pelo que Harry percebeu, ela fora buscar sua bolsa. Pareceu um ato estúpido, até ela tirar uma adaga de dentro dela.  
- Era da minha avó. Ela era cigana, mas meus pais não gostavam muito disso. Então ela passou a adaga da família dela diretamente a mim. Nunca aprendi a usar, mas acho que vai ser útil. Nossa! Deixaram você usar a espada de Gryffindor?  
- Deryl me deu. Disse que ficaria melhor comigo. Pelo menos eu já usei antes... Vai ficar mais fácil.  
- Será que Deryl vai nos deixar usar os poderes?  
- Suponho que é pra manter isso em segredo. Mas talvez, se nos afastarmos de todos, possamos fazer algo. Podíamos nos esconder e fazer parecer que um professor fez aquilo. Ou até mesmo o próprio Deryl. Se bem que, no meio da batalha, ninguém nota isso...  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Só vamos usar a Magia Elemental se estivermos em risco extremo ou se alguém estiver. Aí sim.  
- Concordo. E aí vêm eles...  
Os Comensais saíam como formigas em direção ao castelo, recebendo chuvas de flechas e feitiços das torres. Ao se aproximarem do castelo, os 16 alunos e os professores saíram dos locais escuros e atacaram. Harry duelava com a varinha e a espada ao mesmo tempo. Um Comensal mandava bastante feitiço, e Harry se protegia com a espada, se aproveitando das diversas propriedades mágicas desta. Então contra-atacava usando a varinha.  
Hermione duelava somente com a varinha, mas atacava dois Comensais de uma só vez. Ela desacordou o primeiro e imobilizou o segundo, logo duelando com outros Comensais. Todos os 16 estavam dando grandes baixas para o lado de Voldemort. Ninguém entendia o porquê de Voldemort ter escolhido atacar agora.  
Harry notou três Comensais dando a volta por trás do castelo. Foi atrás deles. Hermione o viu, e foi atrás. Os três Comensais conjuraram vassouras e iam subir até uma janela próxima. Harry reconheceu a janela. Era a sala de Dumbledore. Sabia o que devia fazer. Fechou os olhos, e lembrou-se de quando havia ganhado a Taça das Casas, no primeiro ano. Concentrou a energia na palma da mão. Abriu os olhos. Estava novamente com a aura verde, com a linha branca. Apontou a varinha para a cauda da vassoura de um Comensal, quando este decolava.  
- "Ectinger" – sussurrou. A vassoura incendiou-se. O Comensal caiu, mas estava em uma pequena altura, apenas desmaiou.  
Nessa hora Hermione apareceu. Percebeu Harry incendiando a segunda vassoura, e também se concentrou. Pensou em sua avó cigana, nas histórias que ela lhe contava. Abriu os olhos, sem ligar para a aura vermelha ao seu redor. Apontou para a cauda da terceira vassoura.  
- "Meriarln" – sussurrou. Havia se lembrado da primeira palavra do livro do Prof. Snow. Na primeira página estava escrito: "Meriarln – Feitiço que invoca a água, específico do Guardião da Água". A vassoura congelou, caindo imediatamente.  
Harry e Hermione correram até os três desmaiados. Tiraram os capuzes deles. Dolohov, aquele que fizera uma magia negra contra Hermione no Ministério, ano passado, tinha um corte na cabeça e sangrava um bocado. Nocauteado. Nott, um dos Comensais do Ministério também. Batera com a cabeça. Sem sangue. Um galo enorme na cabeça e uma perna quebrada. Nocauteado. E, por último... Belatrix. Sem nenhum ferimento aparente. Nocaut...  
Belatrix se levantou de um salto, puxando a varinha. Harry e Hermione saltaram para o lado, também puxando a deles.  
- Então são vocês... Os Guardiões que faltavam... Ah, como o mestre vai me agradecer por isso... Irei entregar dois Guardiões de uma vez só a ele...  
- Sonha... – Harry disse, com a raiva saltando dos olhos. Odiava Belatrix com todas as suas forças, e andava doido para enfrenta-la, desde que ela matou seu padrinho. - Hermione... – Harry olhou significativamente para ela.  
Ela entendeu imediatamente. Hermione sabia que Harry queria enfrenta-la sozinho, mas sabia que a Magia Negra dela não deixava dúvidas de quem ia ganhar. Teve então uma idéia. Foi para um canto e observou. Harry e Belatrix tinham erguido a varinha e se encaravam, analisando qual seria o movimento do outro. Então Belatrix atacou. Começou um duelo que prometia bastante...  
Hermione viu que Harry não resistiria por muito tempo, então tratou de por seu plano em prática. Foi para um canto e abriu sua bolsa. Vasculhou um pouco, depois tirou de dentro dela um pequeno caderninho preto. Um caderninho preto com um G colorido e cheio de tribais. Abriu. Sabia o que devia fazer...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Enquanto isso, no castelo, a situação estava razoavelmente controlada. Os 14 outros alunos e os professores defendiam o castelo bravamente, mas os Comensais eram muitos. Eles entraram no castelo, e estavam conseguindo passar as defesas. Deryl então se retirou da luta um momento. Fechou os olhos. Logo todos puderam ver uma imensa aura roxa, circundada por uma linha cinza-chumbo. Ele puxou novamente a varinha, e fez um verdadeiro revés na batalha. Em instantes, um terço dos Comensais próximos estavam desacordados e presos.  
O excelente desempenho de Deryl fez com que os outros estudantes se sentissem mais confiantes. Logo mais Comensais se juntavam ao monte. Draco desembainhara a espada verde, e todos puderam ver que era a espada de ninguém menos que Salazar Slytherin. Mas ele não parecia lutar. Parecia estar brincando com o Comensal, o mesmo que ele estava lutando desde o começo da batalha.  
Neville fazia excelente uso dos feitiços que aprendera na AD. E manuseava muito bem o arco e flecha. Atacava o Comensal com quem estava duelando e atirava uma flecha no Comensal que vinha por trás de Luna, do outro lado do castelo. E não acertava nenhum ponto vital. Fazia apenas o Comensal desmaiar. Realmente, no arco e flecha ele era bom.  
Nicolas não usava armas. Contava apenas com sua mágica. Mas aprendera coisas na Itália que a Inglaterra nem sonhava em saber. Pelo menos não os bruxos normais. Lutava com três de cada vez. E quase nunca perdia. Realmente, parecia um bruxo experiente.  
Luna lutava estranhamente bem. Nunca fora muito boa em duelos, mas se saía muito bem. Lutava com leveza, mas com um ar de que nem estava ali. Gina estava simplesmente liquidando Comensais. Usava uma espada velha, meio curva, usada pela família Weasley. Como Rony não estava ali, era Gina quem ficara com a espada. Juntava um monte que era dois terços o de Deryl, o que já era muita coisa.  
Justino simplesmente estava deslocado ali. Não conseguia fazer muita coisa. Duelava com um Comensal de cada vez, e durante o duelo todo lutara apenas com cinco Comensais. Guilherme era muito bom, tinha um machado excelente, provavelmente de família, e juntava um monte de Comensais presos e desacordados pouco menor que o de Gina.  
Jason era muito estranho. Ele não atacava ninguém. Havia uma aura branca ao seu redor. Branco-puro. Mas ele não fazia nada. Apenas fechou os olhos. Todos os Comensais que chegavam perto eram simplesmente arremessados longe. Ninguém entendia. Deryl de vez em quando olhava para ele, um pouco espantado, como se lembrasse de algo.  
Em geral, todos se saíam razoavelmente bem. Os Comensais foram pouco a pouco sendo derrotados. Um dos seis a quem Harry não conhecia estava se dando particularmente bem. Ele usava a magia normal fortalecida. Um simples Estupefaça era mandado com a aura azul-escuro, circundada pela linha cinza-claro, e era capaz de desacordar cinco Comensais por horas... E ele sorria o tempo todo, como se estivesse brincando...  
Mas eles eram muitos, e logo entraram no castelo. Os alunos lutavam bravamente. Um dos Comensais destacou-se dos outros e se dirigiu ao escritório de Dumbledore. Apontou a varinha para a gárgula, a explodindo. Subiu. Deu sorte, não havia ninguém lá. Olhou pela janela, esperando os três Comensais de confiança do Lorde, que iriam se encontrar lá. O que viu fez com que se espantasse: um enorme leão de fogo, saindo da varinha de Potter, nocauteara Belatrix. Reconheceu o leão na mesma hora. Era Magia Elemental. Potter era o Guardião do Fogo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Harry, se você estiver me ouvindo, presta atenção. Use os feitiços exatamente na hora em que eu falar. Não pergunte, apenas faça. Podemos vencer essa luta, juntos...  
- Estou ouvindo. Você pegou o livro?  
- Peguei.  
- E como você está falando dentro da minha cabeça?  
- O colar dos Guardiões... Cuidado! Jihku!  
- "Jihku!" – Harry disse, na hora exata, pois Belatrix havia invocado um raio azul escuro de aspecto poderoso. Um globo de luz vermelha o envolveu, protegendo Harry.  
- Uau! Obrigado!  
- De nada... Ectinger!  
- "Ectinger!" – Harry lançou uma rajada de fogo em Belatrix, mas ela desviou. Mandando logo em seguida um raio azul, que Harry não teve tempo de defender. Mas, por incrível que pareça, o raio não fez nada. Hermione aproveitou para dar a Harry a chance do contra-ataque.  
- Ectinger Giled!  
- "Ectinger Giled!" – Um enorme leão de fogo surgiu, atacando Belatrix por trás. Enquanto ela se ocupava com o leão, Hermione escolheu um ataque poderoso.  
- Voldlliturs!  
- "Voldlliturs!" – Belatrix sofreu um ferimento, um corte enorme nas costas. Caiu para frente. O leão avançou, atacando por cima do ferimento que escorria sangue. Belatriz gritou de agonia. Harry se desesperou. – Hermione, eu não quero mata-la!  
- Tá, eu tô pensando... Aqui! Rofemadra!  
- "Rofemadra!" – O leão desapareceu. Belatrix fora nocauteada. Harry caiu de joelhos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Perdera quase toda sua energia. Lembrou-se do raio azul de Belatrix, que não tinha feito nada. Aparentemente seu efeito tardio era o de drenar a energia dele... Lutava com todas as suas forças para não ficar inconsciente. Hermione correra em seu auxílio. Precisava mantê-lo acordado. Tinha que tirá-lo dali.  
- Vem comigo, Harry. Vamos sair daqui. – Hermione passou o braço de Harry pelas suas costas e o ergueu.  
- Hermione, espera. Ela sabe que eu sou o Guardião. Vai contar pro Voldemort.  
- Hum... Espera aí. – largou ele de novo e foi até Belatrix. – Não sei se vai sair certo, mas... "Obliviate!" – Hermione fez um jato branco claro sair da ponta da varinha. Depois voltou até Harry e o carregou para dentro, por uma passagem secreta, para que não passassem pela luta. Mal chegaram lá, passou um aluno de primeiro ano que jogou uma poção Wiggenweld para eles. Hermione apanhou e deu a Harry.  
- Beba. Não quero ficar te carregando pra todo lado.  
Harry bebeu de um gole só. Em um instante estava de pé.  
- E a batalha? Temos que continuar lutando!  
- Então vamos!  
Eles se dirigiram ao lado de fora do castelo. Alguns ainda lutavam, mas a maior parte dos Comensais ou fugira ou estava presa em um dos montes dos combatentes de Hogwarts. Harry e Hermione lutaram com os últimos e depois se reuniram no Grande Salão, onde os professores conferiam os alunos. Deryl se aproximou dos dois.  
- Pelo que parece, nenhum aluno morreu. Alguns estão feridos, mas graças ao bom trabalho dos alunos de primeiro a quarto ano nenhum se encontra em estado grave. Se quiser me ajudar com estes presos aqui... É só juntar, o ministério já vem buscá-los...  
- Claro Deryl... Vem Harry! – Hermione puxou Harry para os montes de Comensais. Harry se assustou com o desempenho de seus amigos. Não sabia que eles eram bons assim. Olhou para o monte de Gina, preocupado com o risco que ela correu. Assustou-se. Seu monte era um dos maiores, só perdia para o de Deryl, o de Jason e o daquele menino que Harry não conhecia, mas que brincava com os Comensais. Harry amarrou esses nas árvores da Floresta, junto com os que Hermione e Deryl juntaram. Os três voltaram para o salão.  
- Esperem... Tem alguma coisa errada. – Deryl comentou. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.  
Deryl subiu as escadarias numa velocidade incrível. Seus pés pareciam nem tocar o chão. Os dois foram atrás dele. Chegaram na enfermaria, como furacões. Madame Pomfrey estava nervosa, cuidando daquele mesmo menino estranho que nem se importava com os Comensais, brincando com eles. Mas, aparentemente, ele tinha se descuidado, porque sua maca estava encharcada de sangue. Deryl não perdeu tempo:  
- O que houve?  
- Um Comensal o pegou por trás com uma Vaiolit. Não sei porque ainda não está agonizando... Mas isso é muito bom. Se puder me dar licença, tenho muito o que fazer.  
Deryl já ia saindo quando Hermione alertou.  
- Espera. Cadê o Rony?  
Harry olhou. Ele não estava mais na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey também olhou, assustada. Não havia sinal de Rony.  
- Mas ele estava aqui há cinco minutos! – ela comentou.  
- Aonde você foi nesses cinco minutos? - perguntou Deryl, prático.  
- Fui buscar o Sr. Firt, ora, mas tenho certeza de que não há como nenhum Comensal comum ter entrado aqui com os feitiços de alerta que eu coloquei. Pelo menos não sem eu saber.  
- Nenhum Comensal comum, você disse... Mas alguém mais poderoso conseguiria?  
- Creio que sim... Nunca tive problemas com ninguém mais forte. O mais poderoso que já tentou passar foi o Dolohov... E isso não é grande coisa, mas ele mesmo assim é o mais forte dos Comensais da Morte.  
- Ele é o mais forte? Ah, você tá brincando... Como ainda não pegaram todos? Eu consigo derrotar o Dolohov sem usar a minha nova habilidade... – Harry debochou.  
- Eu não disse que ele era o mais forte deles, disse que ele era o mais forte dos Comensais da Morte.  
- Hã?  
- Existem vários níveis entre os seguidores de Voldemort. O maior, e mais temido, é o de Comensais da Morte. Mas, mesmo sendo o mais temido, ele não é o mais alto.  
- Hã?  
- Voldemort manda os Comensais da Morte pra todas as tarefas fáceis que ele considera banais. Matar gente, torturar gente, impor respeito, fazer a fama dele. Todos temem os Comensais porque, caso Voldemort assim decida, são eles quem vão atacar suas famílias. Mas, dentro do Departamento de Mistérios, há uma sala especialmente para coletar informações e treinar bruxos competentes para lidar com os outros níveis. O nível mais baixo é o nível conhecido como 'Duvidoso'. São pessoas ou muito fracas, ou mestiças, ou não-confiáveis, em que Voldemort faz questão de deixar sempre meio nível abaixo dos demais. Nunca deu trabalho. Responsáveis por 'babaquices' como a Copa de Quadribol há dois anos ou a inexplicável atitude do assistente pessoal do 1º Ministro trouxa de virar um relógio de pêndulo pra fazer frente ao Big Ben.  
- Aquilo foram eles? – Hermione riu. – Foi assunto de jornal por dias. Porque Voldemort manteria esses idiotas no seu grupo?  
- Quanto mais bruxos melhor, pra guerra que está inevitavelmente por vir. E a maioria deles ou é de algum posto importante ou tem ligações com alguém que pode dar informações valiosas. Um deles estava bem próximo a vocês, Pedro Pettigrew, mais conhecido como Rabicho... Ele passou as informações de seus pais pra Voldemort, Harry, e foi isso que o promoveu de um Duvidoso a um Comensal de verdade.  
Harry apertou os punhos. Ele ainda não conseguira pegar aquele rato, embora a inocência de Sirius tenha sido provada há uns quatro meses. Aquele traidor imundo que delatara seus pais, matara doze trouxas e depois colocara a culpa em seu padrinho, que passou doze anos injustos em Azkaban, e depois mais dois anos foragido.  
- O próximo nível é o dos Comensais da Morte. Como já disse, coisas 'banais' apenas pra fazer fama e impor terror. Em seguida, Criaturas Mágicas. Eles convocam e treinam gigantes, lobisomens, vampiros, megeras, até mesmo trasgos, para servi-los em troca do prazer de provocar dor. Esse é o maior presente que se pode dar a uma criatura da noite...  
- Que horror... – Hermione comentou.  
- Realmente. Depois vêm os chamados Defensores da Serpente, bruxos muito mais poderosos, que servem para cumprir os planos do Lorde, mas planos sérios. Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior era um Defensor da Serpente. O líder dos Defensores é Belatrix Lestrange.  
- Mas ela sempre se disse Comensal! – Harry se surpreendeu.  
- Ordens restritas de Voldemort. Ninguém deve suspeitar que, enquanto os Comensais atacam os trouxas de Londres, no Ministério há Defensores roubando informações. O pouco que sabemos sobre isso se deve a alguns espiões e aliados muito bem colocados. Tivemos sorte de descobrir os outros níveis.  
- Que seriam?  
- Logo em seguida vem os Cavaleiros da Dor. São doze bruxos lendários que por séculos têm jurado causar a dor em todos os que os maldisseram e torturam.  
- Como assim por séculos?  
- Eles eram estudantes de bruxaria excluídos pela sociedade, daquele tipo que ninguém senta perto nem quer fazer dupla, e cuja diversão favorita dos outros é atormentá-los com algo equivalente à cabeças na privada pelos trouxas. Eles se uniram e juraram se vingar, acabando por fazer um pacto com forças ocultas. Sem querer, essas forças tomaram conta de seus corpos. Eles mataram todos da escola e juraram infligir dor a todos os "valentões" do mundo bruxo, dentro e fora de escolas. Sua mente, fora de controle, confundia a todos com o rosto dos seus antigos rivais, realizando um verdadeiro massacre por onde passavam. Eles nunca morriam, pois agora eram demônios e possuíam os poderes das forças que invocaram. Até que Voldemort os encontrou, os trouxe de volta à realidade e eles perceberam o que fizeram. Mas era tarde. Eram fortes, tinham gostado de matar e Voldemort, a quem eles deviam gratidão, lhes oferecia um lugar no novo mundo, um lugar onde podiam mandar e não serem mandados.  
- Essa confusão toda por causa dos valentões da escola?  
- Bom, em escala menor, isso é justamente o que os Comensais fazem. Você julgaria isso pequeno?  
- Não.  
- Mas Voldemort julga. E soube aproveitar isso pra conseguir o apoio de uma das maiores dores de cabeça do mundo bruxo: os Cavaleiros da Dor.  
- Puxa...  
- Pois é. Mas eles também não são os mais fortes. Ainda existe um nível, que leva o nome de os Oito Espadachins Lendários, mais conhecidos entre eles apenas como Os Oito Lendários. Voldemort encontrou oito Espadas que pertenceram a antigos heróis de povos importantes, da Idade Média para trás. Procurou a pessoa que é considerada a melhor no estilo de luta de cada um desses povos, entregando a Espada correspondente em troca dos seus serviços. Os Oito Lendários são tão, ou mais, poderosos, que os Guardiões. E, caso evoluam mais um pouco, poderão se unir e fazer frente ao próprio Voldemort...  
- O QUÊ? – disseram os dois.  
- Isso aí. Por isso Voldemort os mantêm debaixo do olho. Para garantir que não evoluam, ou, caso evoluam, que estejam sob seus comandos e não se dêem conta de que podem derrota-lo. Mas...  
- Tem mais um nível? – surpreendeu-se Harry.  
- Sim. Mas é um nível de uma pessoa só. Além de Voldemort, atualmente, ele é o único que derrota os Lendários.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar: o Malfoy traidor.  
- Certo. Ele pertence a um nível isolado não só porque não está subordinado a Voldemort, e não vive com ele, como já disse. Não é espião dele e tem coisas particulares a tratar, sem Voldemort. E é mais evoluído que todos os outros Guardiões que eu já treinei. Até hoje não perdeu seus poderes, e os controla muitíssimo bem. O nível dele é o nível do Elemental. E, acima, está Voldemort.  
- Mas como conseguiram controlar todos esses níveis?  
- Bom, os Defensores da Serpente não nos dão mais tantos problemas desde sua descoberta, graças aos Aurines, que agora conseguem prende-los.  
- O senhor quis dizer Aurores, não? – tentou Harry.  
- Não, Aurines mesmo. Não falei que há um local no Departamento de Mistérios que treina bruxos capacitados para combater os níveis mais altos?  
- Então os Aurines conseguem deter os Defensores da Serpente?  
- Sim.  
- E os Cavaleiros da Dor?  
- Bem, há certos Aurines em particular, os mais poderosos, que conseguem um duelo equilibrado com oito dos doze Cavaleiros. Mas os quatro líderes, que hospedam as forças mais poderosas, não há como simples Aurines, por mais fortes que sejam, não conseguem derrotar.  
- O que fazem com eles?  
- Bom... Eu não sei se cheguei a comentar, mas eu tenho uma escola aonde ensino não só os Guardiões dos Elementos como outros bruxos poderosos. Já ouviram falar da Legião de Arthur? – Harry se lembrou da visão com Pansy. 'A Legião de Arthur, reunida, gera um poder das trevas inigualável e supremo, enquanto que os Guardiões Elementais, que realmente existem, se unidos geram o contrário, um poder de luz extremo. Mas, se esses membros da Legião de Arthur, ou somente os poderes deles, forem reunidos em uma só pessoa, ela terá o Poder Supremo das Trevas, assim como o senhor já sabia que os Guardiões geram o Poder Supremo da Luz.' Foram as palavras dela para Voldemort.  
- Já. – respondeu, sem pensar.  
- Não. – Hermione olhou para ele, como uma advertência.  
- Bom, Hermione, pra você que não conhece, a Legião de Arthur era o nome da antiga junção dos nomes mais poderosos da época do rei Arthur. Nela estão incluídos o próprio Arthur, Lancelot, seu melhor cavaleiro e amigo, Morgana, meia irmã de Arthur e feiticeira poderosa inimiga de Merlin, Merlin, é claro, Galahad, entre outros.  
- Mas todos esses não já morreram? – perguntou Harry.  
- Sim, mas deixaram descendentes. Se não de seu próprio sangue, deixaram seus dons em uma criança poderosa, cuja família também herdou tal sangue, até os dias de hoje. Talvez lhe interesse saber que seu pai era descendente direto do grande Rei Arthur, e que, portanto, você também é.  
- Uau. Você é tanta coisa, e nem sabia... – Hermione comentou.  
- Pra começo de conversa eu nem sabia que era bruxo... – ele riu.  
- Então, eu venho descobrindo e treinando a Legião de Arthur, e alguns deles já são capazes de enfrentar os líderes dos Cavaleiros da Dor.  
- E quanto aos Oito Lendários?  
- Os Guardiões vem muito a calhar ao enfrentar um Lendário. Mas, como não podemos dispor deles sempre, eu treino há algum tempo espadachins para fazer frente a eles. Infelizmente, ainda não encontrei ninguém suficientemente bom... Só podemos contar com o destino. E demos sorte de Dreik não ser exatamente um subordinado de Voldemort, porque ele é um dos melhores Guardiões que já vi. Consegue fazer frente a mim, e talvez até me vencer.  
- Espera, estamos esquecendo o Rony! – Hermione comentou, com urgência.  
- É mesmo! Então, foi um Defensor da Serpente que pegou ele?  
- Não se preocupem, não esqueci o amigo de vocês. Caíque os está seguindo. Parece que estão indo para o Texas, nos EUA. Mas continuam descendo, então pode ser em qualquer lugar entre a América do Sul e o Texas.  
- Eles vão de vassoura?  
- Não, magonetes.  
- Hã?  
- É tipo uma vassoura que você anda em pé, como se surfasse, Harry. – Hermione explicou. – É bem útil porque é muito mais rápida que uma vassoura ou um tapete, mas também é rara porque é ilegal. As pessoas não conseguiam pilotar e caíam da vassoura, mesmo com os calçados especiais. É preciso uma licença pra dirigir uma. Acho que existe uma regra que permite magonetes no Quadribol, mas acho que só em casos específicos, não sei direito.  
- Caíque os perdeu de vista no Panamá. É na América do Sul o esconderijo deles. Só precisamos descobrir aonde.  
- Eles já chegaram do Texas ao Panamá? Esse troço é mesmo rápido!  
- Tentem descansar um pouco. Vocês se esforçaram muito.  
- Mas o Rony está ferido! Ele precisa de cuidados, ou pode morrer!  
- Vão ter que ter fé na força dele.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A: Aleluia! Não sei como eu consegui acabar, com tantos trabalhos e provas e Cefet e Coltec vindo por aí... Mas consegui! Espero terminar o sete logo! E não me matem pela saída do Rony! Foi preciso para que eu conseguisse a proeza de achar um local ilocalizável... Mas não esperem vê-lo até o capítulo nove, se tudo sair de acordo com meus planos... Mais um passo dado! Rumo ao sete! ~*Aparatei*~


	7. Capítulo 7

Um mês depois, e as coisas ainda estavam na mesma. Nenhum sinal de Rony, Aisha, ou o esconderijo de Voldemort. Treinamentos cada vez mais difíceis com Deryl. Harry avaliou que o professor Snow nunca aparecia por mais de cinco minutos. Nicolas ainda muito calado e cada vez mais preocupado. Treinos de Quadribol se intensificando em vista da primeira partida, Grifinória X Corvinal, dali a uma semana, na véspera do Dia das Bruxas. Dino Thomas entraria no lugar de Rony. Aulas muito mais complicadas. Gina afastada, apesar de ainda namorar Harry, devido ao ano de NOM's. E agora vinha o curso de Aparatação.

'Quem quiser se candidatar para obter a licença deve ter dezessete anos ou completá-los antes do próximo ano letivo. Assine o nome abaixo. Aulas todo sábado, ás 3 da tarde.'  
Era o cartaz pregado nos Salões Comunais aquela manhã. Harry achou que não agüentaria mais uma carga de trabalho pra se somar às outras. Mas Hermione o convenceu de que ter uma maneira de sair rápido de um lugar poderia ser muito útil. Os dois e Nicolas assinaram os nomes.

Dois dias depois tiveram sua primeira aula. Encontravam-se no Salão Principal, mas todas as mesas haviam sido retiradas e uma confusão de alunos e professores ocupava o local. O professor era um homem magrinho, tão mirrado que ele em si já parecia em estado de desaparatação. Muito pálido, lembrava a Harry um vampiro de filmes trouxas, apesar de não aparentar ser muito ameaçador.

- Sou o professor Toothache, e sou o profissional licenciado do Ministério para ensiná-los a arte da Aparatação. Para quem não sabe, aparatar é a capacidade de surgir aparentemente do nada no lugar de sua escolha, com exceção àqueles encantados com feitiço anti-aparatação. Como Hogwarts, por exemplo. Já que não podemos aparatar aqui, o diretor fez uma exceção, onde apenas por uma hora e apenas nesta sala o feitiço será quebrado. O maior exemplo de aparatação da história da magia foi a escritora e autora desta fic Aisha "Nathália" Granger Malfoy, que aparata e desaparata da Floreios e Borrões todo final de capítulo e comentário. (N/A: Não resisti... Hauhauhauhau) Posicionem-se a um metro e meio de distância, por favor.

Todos seguiram as ordens do professor. Harry percebeu que o Prof. Snow discutia algo com Dumbledore aos cochichos. Eles estavam perto das portas duplas, e decididamente estavam brigando. Ele se esgueirou até um local próximo o suficiente para ver mas longe o suficiente para não ser visto, e agradeceu Rony ter-lhe deixado aquilo antes de ser seqüestrado: um par de fios cor de carne, que ele colocou uma ponta no ouvido e passou a outra por debaixo da tapeçaria. Logo parecia que ele também participava da conversa. Lembrou-se porém, de que lidava com Dumbledore, e tomou o cuidado de encantar os fios para ficarem invisíveis e não darem volume ao tapete. Fingiu prestar atenção ao que McGonnagal berrava.

"- Sinto muito, Dumbledore, mas é a única solução!"  
"- Eu respeito Deryl, Caíque, mas não sou mais seu aluno. Ele não pode mandar que eu deixe meus alunos irem para sua escola!"  
"- Dumbledore, é a segurança do mundo que está aqui! E três dos quatro Guardiões estão em Hogwarts!"  
"- Já se consagrou o ritual?" – espantou-se Dumbledore.  
"- Sim. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy devem ser levados daqui no próximo ano letivo, ou mais cedo." – O professor então saiu do Salão, sendo seguido por Dumbledore.

Harry ficou lívido. Mas o professor Toothache havia voltado a falar e Harry guardou as orelhas. Teria de contar isso a Hermione depois.

- Obrigado, diretores. – Harry viu que todos, depois de muito esforço dos diretores das casas, tinham dado o metro e meio de distância. – Agora – com um aceno de varinha, o Prof. Toothache conjurou pedestais circulares de madeira em frente a cada aluno. Pareciam pequenas plataformas. – devem se lembrar dos princípios básicos da Aparatação, mais conhecidos como os três D's: Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação. Primeiro passo: concentrem a mente na destinação desejada. Aqui seriam os pedestais. Vamos, comecem!

Todos olharam imediatamente para aquele círculo de madeira, concentrando. Na verdade, foi engraçado. Todos pareciam estar com prisão de ventre enquanto se concentravam. Harry tentou limpar sua mente, não pensar em nada a não ser para o círculo. Infelizmente, a informação de que Malfoy era um Guardião e que Deryl queria removê-los para sua própria escola pareciam sinos ecoando em sua mente.

- Segundo passo: focalizem a sua determinação de ocupar o espaço visualizado. Só se ganha o que se realmente deseja... Então, desejem!

Mais uma paisagem cômica de rostos com prisão de ventre, mas desta vez desejando.

- Terceiro e último passo: Girem o corpo, sentindo-o penetrar o vácuo, mexendo-se com deliberação! Vejam, assim:

O Prof. Toothache deu um passo à frente, girou o corpo com elegância mantendo os braços estendidos e sumiu em um rodopio de vestes, assustando Neville ao reaparecer em seu pedestal. Ele caiu para trás, provocando risos do restante da turma.

- Agora vocês.

Todos se assustaram com a ordem repentina de aparatar.

- Um... – Harry olhou para o pedestal, confiante de que realmente não havia outro lugar pra aparatar que não fosse aquele círculo de madeira velho. – Dois... – Nessa hora ele se enrolou um pouco. Não desejava chegar ali naquele círculo besta. Mas tudo bem. – TRÊS! – Ele girou o corpo, liberando sua mente, e de repente sentiu a sensação de sufocamento e claustrofobia, como se entrasse no vácuo sem trajes de proteção. Precisava de ar, não ia suportar muito tempo... Quase desistia, quando tudo acabou. No instante seguinte, ele estava caindo, e aterrissou em algo muito familiar. Com um susto, viu que pousara em Hermione. Levantou-se de um salto, ajudando a amiga a se levantar, pedindo desculpas.

- Hermione, me desculpe, eu não tive intenção...

- É, Granger, parece que o Potter não desgruda de você... – Malfoy debochou. Ao se virar pra responder, arregalou os olhos. Havia uma pontinha, nada mais que uma linha, ligeiramente rosada na face e nas orelhas de Malfoy? Não, era só impressão. Logo o professor já tinha aparatado até os dois.

- Deslocamento. Acontece quando você não se foca no seu destino, deixando que outro pensamento o guie. Algo sobre a senhorita Granger o incomodava muito, senhor Potter... – de repente, foi Harry quem esquentou. A sala inteira pensava bobagem e cochichava entre si. – Mas, tirando esse pequeno problema de concentração, você foi o único que conseguiu se mover... Meus parabéns.

Harry voltou ao seu lugar. O professor tornou a contar.

- Um... – 'Não pense em contar a Hermione, concentre-se no círculo.' – Dois... – 'Deseje o círculo. Pouse em cima dele e você matará Voldemort. Problema 2 resolvido...' – Três! – 'Epa, não é assim que se gira...'

Harry desequilibrou-se e caiu de lado, batendo o braço no pedestal. Massageando o braço, olhou para os outros. Todos caíram, exceto duas pessoas. Hermione, que conseguira de algum modo aparatar no lustre, e Rebecca, que simplesmente permanecera parada. Ao ver algo mais à frente, porém, jogou-se propositalmente no chão. Harry seguiu seu olhar e encontrou o Prof. Snow, olhando-a com um ar ligeiramente severo. Harry nem percebera que ele havia voltado. Será que também aparatara? Estranho. Mas o professor já havia tirado Hermione do lustre e contava de novo.

Seguiram-se a essa mais três tentativas em que ninguém conseguiu nada e Harry acompanhou Rebecca se jogar ao chão sem entender. Mas, na próxima, ouviu-se um grito horrível, e Pansy Parkinson surgira no círculo. Ninguém entendeu o motivo do grito, até ver um braço e uma perna deixados metro e meio de distância de sua dona. O professor Toothache aparatou até ela e soltou um jato roxo de sua varinha, que fez o braço e a perna voltarem pro lugar.

- Estrunchamento – ele disse – ocorre como uma rebelião de uma parte do seu corpo contra o cérebro. Você não tem determinação o suficiente para ir, pois uma parte de você tem medo e deseja ficar. Então, ela fica.

E o professor contou mais uma hora inteira de tentativas infrutíferas. Aparatou até a porta, fez um gesto displicente e recomendou:

- Até semana que vem. Não esqueçam: Focalizem, desejem, movam-se. Quando forem a Hogsmeade, não tentem aparatar. Caso não haja um professor perto, um estrunchamento pode te deixar paraplégico. – E, com essa recomendação animadora, foi-se.

- Então, Harry... – começou Hermione, quando chegaram no Salão Comunal e ela desenrolou um trabalho de Poções que precisava concluir. – pra que queria tanto me ver?  
- Eu ouvi uma discussão do prof. Snow com Dumbledore! Hermione, Deryl quer nos mandar pra escola dele!  
- Disso eu sabia, que provavelmente teríamos de ir pra lá caso quiséssemos controlar melhor... – começou ela, ainda trabalhando na redação de Poções.  
- Hermione me escuta! Ele quer nos mandar pra escola dele ano que vem! – ele a interrompeu.  
- O que? Ele pirou? Nós temos NIEM's! E temos que nos graduar se quisermos um emprego decente quando nossa vida normalizar! – Ela suspendeu a pena, horrorizada.  
- E não é só apenas isso! (N/A: Não resisti de novo... Me desculpem...)  
- O que pode ter a mais?  
- Malfoy também vai! – nessa hora o vidro de tinta de Hermione pulou feliz pro tapete.  
- O QUÊ? Por quê?  
- Pelo que eu entendi, ele também é um Guardião... Mas Dumbledore está batendo o pé que Deryl não pode levar os alunos dele sem mais nem menos... Deryl não vai conseguir nos levar tão fácil...

- Bem-vindos à primeira partida de Quadribol da Grifinória do ano! Sou seu comentarista, Hugo Jackes! O campo de Quadribol tem três aros em cada ponta. Três artilheiros lançam a goles e tentam passa-la pelos aros para marcar. Cuidado com os balaços! São bolas encantadas que podem te derrubar da vassoura! Tem dois batedores em cada equipe que tentarão mantê-los longe. Os jogadores se colocam em formação. Madame Hooch pede que os capitães se apertem as mãos, Harry Potter e Jason Kilt se cumprimentam e montam suas vassouras. Os balaços e o pomo são soltos, o pomo logo se perde de vista, e soa o apito! A goles é lançada para o alto, Gina Weasley se apossa dela, voa em direção da baliza da Corvinal, desvia de um artilheiro, e – AHHH! – é atingida por um balaço, a goles cai, Jason pega a bola, voa em disparada pelo campo, - UHHH! – jogada inteligente de Rebecca Snow, ela joga o balaço em Kilt e acerta certeiro na goles, que cai pelo campo nas mãos de Katie Bell, ela dispara até Bradley, mira, e... Engana todo mundo! Ela passa ao invés de marcar o gol, Gina Weasley numa velocidade incrível lança, Bradley está aturdido pelo movimento! Ele voa atrás da bola, vai pegar, não... GOOOL! Grifinória marca! 10 a 0!

Harry olha sorrindo sua namorada voar por cima da arquibancada da Grifinória, comemorando. De repente, ela mergulha até a torcida e bate nas mãos dos espectadores animados... 'Exibida', pensou. Mas parou. Onde Gina estava, agora se encontrava um rastro dourado, pairando sobre a arquibancada. O pomo! Disparou até ela, que se assustou e saiu do caminho. O pomo desceu rápido ao solo, e Harry o seguiu.

Cho Chang, apanhadora da Corvinal, rapidamente percebeu o que acontecia e o seguiu. Mas ainda estava muito longe... Harry ia conseguir... Então ouve um apito. Um apito muito familiar... Ele usa o giro da preguiça na hora certa, evitando por milímetros um balaço lançado por Erik McCarthy. A torcida da Grifinória urra de raiva. Ele havia perdido o pomo de vista. E Cho ainda seguia o pomo... Mas, daquela distância, não dava pra Harry saber onde estava. Até ela também ser jogada longe, por um tiro potente de Nicolas. O jogo voltara ao normal. E o pomo desaparecera.

- Já faz um mês... Harry, cadê você? Não sei se agüento muito mais... – Rony encarava a escuridão da cela em que estava.  
- Harry? Harry Potter? Você o conhece? – uma voz feminina quebrou o silêncio daquele lugar. Uma voz que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes.  
- Sim... É meu melhor amigo... Quem é você? E porque nunca te vi aqui?  
- Sou Aisha Martorelli. E estive o último mês inteiro servindo de cobaia do Voldemort... – amargou um riso irônico, mas com ligeiros traços de dor.  
- Ei... Você é a Aisha?  
- Não, sou a Xuxa... O que acabei de dizer, idiota?  
- Não, é que seu irmão foi pra Hogwarts buscar a ajuda do Harry!  
- Nicolas?  
- Sim, e eles dois e Hermione estão fazendo de tudo pra te encontrar...  
- Hermione? – arregalou os olhos, embora naquela escuridão não pudesse ser notado.  
- É, conhece?  
- É minha melhor amiga...  
- Ei, traidor do sangue! Agora é sua vez. É melhor desembuchar tudo logo, ou vai ficar um mês nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, como sua amiguinha Guardiã aí...  
Ao ser chutado pra fora da cela, reparou que a voz vinha da cela logo em frente à sua. À luz da tocha do Comensal, viu sua ocupante, uma garota de aproximadamente uns quinze anos, extremamente magra pelos meses de tortura, cabelos negros até a cintura, exceto na frente, onde duas mechas vermelho-sangue se encontravam, uma para cada lado. Seus olhos verde-oliva, profundos, mas já sem o brilho de vida das pessoas comuns, o encararam, tentando lhe passar conforto, pois sabia o que o esperava.  
- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo... – ele sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.  
- Agüente firme...  
- Chega de conversa! Anda logo, seu inútil! – e ele foi arrastado para longe da cela, pra um lugar que ele sabia ser muito pior: os cuidados de Voldemort.

- Agora a falta será cobrada, Jason Kilt pega a bola, cobra, e... GOOOOOLL! Dino Thomas não consegue chegar a tempo! 10 a 10! Potter procura pelo pomo, junto com Cho, mas sem sucesso. Goles com Kyn Grabeel, ele avança velozmente, mas como assim? Ele está pro lado contrário, está indo em direção ao próprio goleiro! Sai daí, menino, os artilheiros e batedores todos da Sonserina estão indo na sua direção! Mas... INCRÍVEL! Ele jogou a bola pra cima e a batedora Rebecca Snow já a esperava! Usou a maça pra rebater a goles DO OUTRO LADO DO CAMPO! BEM NAS MÃOS DE KATIE BELL! Ela não tem nenhuma marcação, o goleiro não viu nem de onde a bola veio, e... GOOOOOOOOOOOLLL! INCRÍVEL GOL! VINTE A DEZ PRA GRIFINÓRIA! Ei, o que é aquilo?

Harry vira o pomo, perto das arquibancadas, e disparara atrás dele. Cho vinha logo atrás. Os dois perseguiram o pomo até entrarem em uma arquibancada, (as arquibancadas parecem um monte de torres, em cima de uma vala ao redor do estádio, por onde dá pra passar embaixo.) e Harry estava quase pegando. De repente, uma dor lancinante, uma visão de seu próprio braço estendendo a varinha, e uma cara ruiva agonizando de dor a sua frente. Rony berrava de dor, se contorcendo, e Harry viu uma coisa prateada brilhando em seu pescoço. No segundo seguinte, viu apenas a viga da arquibancada antes dela bater com tudo em sua cabeça. Ele despencou da vassoura, caindo uns dez metros em direção ao fundo da vala. Mas, quando olhou, ainda estava ao lado de sua vassoura, parada obedientemente esperando seu dono a montar.

Olhou para baixo. Uma nuvem branca o segurava no ar. Ela o levou até sua vassoura, e ele montou. Olhou para os lados. Jason Kilt sorria para ele, com sua aura branco-puro desaparecendo aos poucos. Ele voltou ao jogo. Harry percebeu que Cho estava logo acima dele, a milímetros de pegar o pomo. Ele acelerou com tudo, se jogando na frente e pegando antes, por um triz.

Mas o jogo não parou. Claro, eles estavam dentro da arquibancada, ninguém vira nada. Os jogadores perceberam lentamente que algo estava errado quando os balaços perderam pouco a pouco a agressividade e caíram no chão. Harry saiu de debaixo da arquibancada, segurando o pomo. A torcida da Grifinória berrava. Mas Harry não comemorou. Rony estava em perigo. E ele tinha que ajuda-lo, de alguma forma. Mas primeiro...

Desvencilhando-se dos torcedores que o aplaudiam, foi até Jason, que sorria, enquanto entrava no vestiário logo atrás de seu time, que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. Chamou-o. Ele o olhou, como que perguntando o que ele queria, e voltou até onde Harry estava.

- Você me salvou, mesmo sabendo que era uma chance de seu time perder... Por que?  
- Você venceu por sua habilidade. Se o balaço o tivesse derrubado, tudo bem, balaços fazem parte do jogo. Mas acho que até mesmo sua notória humildade não iria lhe impedir de dizer que você voa bem demais pra simplesmente ter batido na viga. Eu vi que você estava meio que passando mal, e só te pus de volta no jogo. Você pegou por mérito seu.  
- Você é um Guardião? – Harry perguntou, sem rodeios.  
- O que é isso? – Jason pareceu ligeiramente intrigado. O bastante pra convencer Harry de sua inocência.  
- Nada... Só perguntei. E como você controla sua aura?  
- Ah, então você sabe das auras... Bem, um dia eu sonhei que um velho me explicava que eu dominava um poder muito grande e precisava controlar. Fui treinando, e consegui.  
- Eu posso te dar um conselho, pra te ajudar nesses treinos? – Harry perguntou, querendo ajudar.  
- Claro! Sabe algo?  
- Me encontre no campo de quadribol na terça às cinco.  
- Feito.

Harry trocou-se no vestiário e subiu correndo, até a gárgula que protegia a sala do diretor. Bateu. A voz calma do diretor o mandou entrar. Ao fazer isso, viu que Dumbledore guardava uma lembrança de volta na garrafa.

- Era justamente o que eu queria... Pode me emprestar a Penseira, senhor?  
- Claro, Harry, mas por quê?  
- Como se faz isso? Como se tira uma lembrança da cabeça? – ele perguntou.  
- Concentre-se na lembrança. Reviva na memória cada detalhe de que você possa se lembrar. Escolha o momento exato do fim e do começo da lembrança. Então, use o feitiço não-verbal "Memorium Oblivion." Como primeira lembrança, não sei se vai ficar exatamente como o esperado, mas se você se concentrar, acho que pode conseguir mais ou menos o que quer. Mas não se lembrará dessa memória enquanto ela não estiver em sua cabeça, a não ser que tenha mencionado ou se referido a ela em alguma outra vez que deixou em sua cabeça.

Harry fechou os olhos. Escolheu o começo. Ele perseguindo o pomo. Depois erguia a varinha, enquanto sentia a dor na cicatriz. Rony sofrendo os males do Crucio. Um brilho prateado em seu pescoço... E a viga. Levou a varinha à cabeça, pensando no encantamento. E puxou. Antes de abrir os olhos percebeu que estava dando certo, pois começava a se esquecer do momento em questão. Viu o fio prateado e viscoso grudado na ponta de sua varinha. O jogou na penseira.

- Se o senhor quiser vir comigo... – Harry chamou.  
- Bem, receio que preciso de uma explicação, mas podemos deixar isso pra depois. Vamos.

Os dois mergulharam a cabeça na bacia de pedra. Lá estava Harry, vendo a si mesmo estendendo a mão pra pegar o pomo, enquanto o ele de agora e Dumbledore pareciam flutuar nos dez metros entre o Harry da lembrança e o fundo da vala. Então, num lampejo, o ambiente mudou. Estavam em uma sala escura, com um espelho rachado no fundo. Voldemort estava sentado em uma espécie de trono. Além do trono e do espelho, não havia mais nada na sala, além de Nagini enroscada num canto.

Então, a porta em frente se abriu. Um Comensal grandalhão, com aspecto agressivo, entrou, puxando Rony com brutalidade pelo braço em que estava ferido. Rony gemia de dor. O Comensal o jogou aos pés de Voldemort, depois saiu da sala. Voldemort se levantou e caminhou até ele, lentamente.

- Então... Potter é o Guardião do Fogo. Nega isso? – Sua voz, fria e aguda, pareceu não perturbar Rony, que o olhou com raiva e cuspiu no chão. – Não vai dizer? Ninguém o ensinou a escolher suas brigas, Weasley? Não deve se meter com bruxos superiores...

- Superior a mim? Onde? Só vejo um psicopata desprezível que não chega nem a ser humano... – Harry se assustou com o ódio de Rony.  
- "Crucio!" – Voldemort ergueu a varinha. Rony se contorceu, berrando de dor. Voldemort suspendeu a varinha, cancelando a maldição. – Você tem coragem, mas não se usa coragem a ponto de virar loucura... Não ouse me desafiar, ou eu o mato. Na verdade, você é um lixo inútil, traidorzinho, mas Potter tem certo gosto por lixo... Ele virá o salvar, e é ele que me interessa. Dreik foi esperto ao lhe trazer, vendo que no momento não poderia pegar Potter. Deixaremos algo que o interesse, como sua orelha, por exemplo, e o levaremos à uma armadilha. Claro, você só precisará ficar vivo até tal ocasião, porque não poderemos deixar que você saia espalhando nosso excelente esconderijo por aí, não? Mas me diga, conhece algum outro Guardião?  
- Eu não vou falar nada pra você! – Rony disse, fraco. Voldemort riu, uma risada fria e sem alegria.  
- Você realmente acha que pode esconder informações de Lord Voldemort? "Crucio!" – Rony berrou novamente de dor, e algumas gotas de sangue puderam ser vistas abandonando as bandagens do ombro. – Garotinho tolo... "Legilimens!" – Voldemort falou, suspendendo a maldição. – O quê? – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Porque não posso ver nada? O que está acontecendo? – Sua raiva aumentava cada vez mais. Ao que parecia, a Legilimência não havia funcionado. Em sua ira, Voldemort descontou em Rony. - "Crucios!" – Rony caiu pra trás, e algo prateado brilhou em seu pescoço, iluminado pela luz do candeeiro.  
- Aqui! – Harry exclamou, se aproximando de Rony, que ainda gritava no chão. Viu o que estava em seu pescoço. Era o colar de Harry, que ele havia posto em Rony antes da batalha. – Sabia!

Então, quando deu por si, estava novamente flutuando e via seu eu batendo a cabeça na viga. Se encolheu, murmurando um "Essa doeu". E então voltou à sala de Dumbledore.

- É isso, professor! O colar dos Guardiões permite ao seu usuário se comunicar com outro Guardião! Eu posso falar com Rony e ver se ele identifica algo pra nos ajudar a achar ele! E tem que ser rápido, antes de Voldemort marcar a troca, pra que ele possa ser pego de surpresa... Ah, é claro... – Harry murchou. - Deryl não vai me deixar ir...  
- Bem, Harry, devo admitir que ele tem razão. Entrar sozinho no covil de Voldemort não é bem uma idéia inteligente. Então acho que devemos encontrar alguém para ir com você... – Dumbledore sorriu. Harry o olhou, sem entender.  
- O senhor vai desafiar o seu mestre pra me levar ao esconderijo do Voldemort?  
- Bem, digamos que meu mestre não acredita que você seja capaz de muita coisa. Ele os quer sob tutela, para que ele mesmo avalie seu crescimento. Eu discordo. Creio que crescemos quando nos provamos, e não quando alguém nos protege. Acho que devemos mostrar a ele do que você é feito. Claro que isso vai exigir que você redobre seus esforços nos treinos. Talvez precise despistar Voldemort tempo suficiente para fugir, e precisará de bastante talento para isso.  
- Sim, senhor! Mas não tem como eu despistar Mestre Deryl, não é? O que posso fazer?  
- Talvez a senhorita Granger consiga entretê-lo um pouco... Deryl sempre foi um filósofo, mas nunca achou alguém que realmente o compreendesse depois que eu saí de sua escola. Creio que sua amiga se provará digna da atenção dele. E, para garantir, aconselho que faça isso nas férias, para não levantar suspeitas indevidas.  
- Mas Rony está ferido...  
- Mantenha contato. Se perceber que o senhor Weasley não suportará, parta imediatamente. Caso contrário, devemos manter tudo em sigilo.  
- Sim, senhor... Vou falar com Hermione e traçar um plano. Depois eu conto ao senhor.  
- Vá.

Ele estava quase na porta quando se lembrou.

- Senhor... Eu não tinha visto essa conversa. A única coisa que eu vi foi Rony sendo torturado. Como eu pude lembrar de tudo isso?  
- Bem, como tudo relacionado à ligação entre você e Voldemort, nunca o mundo bruxo viu algo parecido. Mas creio se tratar do fato de que você escolheu um começo e um fim. Esse começo e fim pertenciam tanto à sua pequena lembrança quanto à lembrança de Voldemort que você sem querer armazenou. Então, sem saber qual das duas escolher, sua varinha optou pela que parecia menos confusa: a de Voldemort.

Harry desceu, ainda surpreso com a 'rebeldia' de Dumbledore. Melhor assim. Se Deryl ou o Prof. Snow fossem cuidar do assunto, poderia haver muitas interrupções, e eles não entendiam a gravidade da situação de Rony. Ele mesmo teria de ir salva-lo. Entrou no Salão Comunal, e surpreendeu-se com a festa que o esperava. Com tudo isso, havia se esquecido da vitória da Grifinória. Dando uma desculpa a Simas e evitando olhar Dino, achou Hermione sentada em um canto, tentando ler.

- Hermione... Preciso falar com você. É urgente.  
- Vamos subir. – ela fechou o livro e os dois foram ao dormitório masculino. – O que foi? Notícias do Rony?  
- Exato. – ele contou sobre tudo o que descobrira e o plano de Dumbledore.  
- Mas... É bem arriscado, despistar Deryl. Nos favoreceria se ele estivesse conosco.  
- Vamos traçar um plano. Se no dia certo ele não concordar, realizamos. Ok?  
- Ok.

Ficaram lá, planejando, por cerca de duas horas, até Nicolas subir, rindo. Ao ver Harry e Hermione trabalhando, correu até os dois.

- Notícias da Aisha? – ele perguntou, ansioso.  
- Mais ou menos... – eles explicaram a situação.  
- Harry, você precisa ir com alguém, mas Hermione vai distrair Deryl, certo? – Nicolas começou, sério.  
- Basicamente...  
- Eu vou.  
- Pensei que fosse melhor Dumbledore ir... – Harry começou, sabendo a importância do assunto para ele.  
- Tudo bem, mas eu também vou. – Nicolas disse, categoricamente.  
- Ok... Acho que não posso discordar disso. – Harry se convenceu.

- Oi Harry! Vai à festa? – Gina se aproximou, lhe dando um selinho, na noite do Dia das Bruxas.  
- Não sei... – ele disse, meio distante.  
- Quer que eu fique aqui com você? – ela perguntou.  
- Não precisa, pode ir à festa...  
- Sabe, Harry, porque você sempre tem que salvar o mundo? – Gina começou, um pouco brava. – Você não fala direito comigo desde que Rony foi seqüestrado! Ele é meu irmão, sabia? E até eu estou tentando esquecer, me distrair um pouco, mas você vive aluado! Tente pelo menos hoje deixar o mundo de lado!  
- Gina... Não começa...  
- Eu sei que você não consegue esquecer, que você já nasceu sendo perseguido, e que Voldemort quer sua cabeça, e tal... Mas você pensa nisso direto há seis anos! Tire uma folga, pelo menos por hoje...  
- Você não entende, Gina! Voldemort quer devolve-lo aos pedaços! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, foi por minha causa que ele foi seqüestrado! – Gina ficou lívida.  
- Então me deixa te ajudar... – ela murmurou.  
- É JUSTAMENTE ISSO! EU NÃO QUERO PERDER MAIS NINGUÉM! EU TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LO, MAS SEM ME PREOCUPAR COM O FATO DE QUE TALVEZ VOLDEMORT ME TIRE MAIS ALGUÉM! EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS VER, UMA POR UMA, TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE SE APROXIMAM DE MIM MORREREM! Eu não quero te perder, mãe... – Harry terminou, soluçando, começando a chorar. Gina o abraçou, meio chocada.  
- Harry... Você não vai me perder, mas... Eu não sou sua mãe... – ela sussurrou pra ele.  
- O quê? – ele levantou a cabeça.  
- Você me chamou de mãe, Harry... Eu não sou a Lílian... – ela sorriu para ele, carinhosamente.  
- Não, eu... Eu não... – ele a olhou, surpreso.  
- Não procure em mim o que eu não sou, Harry... Você não pode ter de volta o que já se foi. – Ela saiu do Salão Comunal, indo à festa. Harry se sentou, meio aéreo. Hermione desceu do dormitório, e, ao vê-lo ali, sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- O que foi?  
- Eu estou ficando louco...  
- Me conta uma novidade. – ela sorriu.  
- Bem, eu acabei de chamar a Gina de mãe... – ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Hermione arregalou os dela.  
- Tá, você está ficando louco.  
- Não falei?  
- Olha, Harry... Que mal lhe pergunte, sem querer ofender, mas não acha que isso foi meio repentino, não?  
- Como assim? – ele abriu os olhos, a encarando.  
- Bem, um dia você compara Gina com sua mãe. No dia seguinte, você acorda e descobre que gosta dela. Começa a namora-la no mesmo dia, porque você simplesmente acordou e disse 'eu gosto da Gina'. Aí, você a chama de mãe. E, sem ofensas, eu nunca vi você olhar ou beijar a Gina realmente com desejo. O tempo todo a única coisa que eu via era carinho.  
- Bem... Hã... – Harry parou para refletir, pego de surpresa. Será que estava louco a ponto de enxergar em Gina a mãe que nunca tivera oportunidade de conhecer?  
- Só vou lhe fazer uma única pergunta. Se conseguir me responder que sim, tudo bem, não falo mais nada. – ela começou.  
- Ok...  
- Você se imagina, daqui a alguns anos, casado com Gina e com filhos? Sabendo 'como' se faz filhos, quero dizer. – Harry pensou. E só a idéia lhe pareceu estranha. Ele amava Gina, mas não como esse tipo, como amante. Era mais como uma irmã... Não. Como irmã era Hermione. Era mais como uma mãe. A sua mãe.  
- Não. Eu... Não consigo! Eu... Ah, meu Merlin, como eu pude ser tão estúpido? E o tempo todo eu sabia que ela gostava de mim, desde o segundo ano, e quando eu cheguei e beijei ela eu... Ah, droga! O que que eu faço agora? Eu não quero que ela sofra! Mas eu não posso enganar a ela... Nem a mim! Eu... Eu tenho que sair! Obrigado, Hermione! – ele ia saindo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Hermione, que só o assistia conversar consigo mesmo, levantou-se, o parando.  
- Ei, ela está na festa agora. Faça isso amanhã.  
- Tem razão... E agora eu tenho algo mais importante pra fazer. – Ele terminou, meio sombrio. Havia se lembrado do que pensava quando Gina o chamou.  
- É mesmo. Vai fazer agora? – Hermione perguntou, compreendendo o assunto.  
- Vou. Vem comigo, você também vai.  
- Mas como tem certeza de que ele não está com Voldemort?  
- Antes de Gina entrar, eu tive uma visão. Ele foi para o sul, para um lugar bem quente. Está no meio de uma viagem agora. – os dois subiram para o dormitório, onde Nicolas dormia. Harry o acordou.  
- Vamos chamar Rony agora. E perguntar da sua irmã. – Nicolas se sentou, completamente acordado agora.  
- Porque não foi à festa? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.  
- Bem, ontem, durante o jogo, quando você estava nas arquibancadas, Harry, eu mandei um balaço em Bradley, o goleiro, e acertei ele na cabeça. Só que enquanto eu mandava um balaço, não vi o outro balaço chegando, e quando Rebecca gritou, não tinha mais tempo. Ele me acertou na perna. Madame Pomfrey estava fora da enfermaria, então não quis aborrecê-la. Tentei consertar sozinho. Consegui, mas a perna endureceu, não consigo andar. – ele mostrou a perna direita, enrijecida.  
- Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer... – Hermione murmurou um feitiço, e a perna de Nicolas voltou ao normal.  
- Obrigado, Hermione! – ele agradeceu, esticando e dobrando a perna.  
- De qualquer modo, vá ver Madame Pomfrey mais tarde. – ela recomendou. – Ok, então... – ela retirou o G de dentro das vestes, pressionando. Focou seu pensamento em Rony. Harry, em sua cama, fazia o mesmo. Então, ambos estavam em um local completamente escuro.

"Rony?" – ela perguntou. Rony se levantou, assustado. Estava sonhando, só podia estar sonhando.  
"Rony, está nos ouvindo?" – agora ele ouvia a voz de Harry, dentro da sua cabeça. - "Se está, responda mentalmente, vamos ouvir." – ele completou.  
- Harry? Hermione? – ele pensou.  
- "Ah, Rony, que bom que está bem! Fiquei tão preocupada! E o ferimento? Dói muito?" – Hermione perguntava, com voz de preocupação.  
- Dói, mas não se preocupe, de algum modo as torturas de Voldemort não doem tanto quanto todo mundo diz...  
- "É o colar dos Guardiões, Rony, ele reduz o efeito dos feitiços... Eu te dei um colar pouco antes de você ser seqüestrado, estava dormindo, provavelmente não me viu. É um colar igual ao meu e ao da Hermione. Por isso podemos nos comunicar com você." – Harry explicou. - "Mas não temos muito tempo, Voldemort pode voltar a qualquer hora e desconfiar. Primeiro: você está bem? Fisicamente falando?"  
- Sim.  
- "E quanto tempo acha que agüenta ficar aí, até termos condições de ir salva-lo?"  
- Não sei.. Acho que, agora que tenho motivação, o suficiente...  
- "Um mês?"  
- Vou tentar!  
- "Bem, se sentir que não vai conseguir, basta pressionar o colar e pensar em nós, aí é só pensar no que você quiser dizer, que ouviremos."  
- Ok...  
- "Segundo: pode nos dar alguma pista de onde está?"  
- Bem, eu sei que é uma gruta em uma selva. Pelo pouco que eu consegui ver quando acordei no meio da viagem, acho que estou no norte do Brasil. Estou em uma cela de ferro, então deve ter sido uma prisão que fizeram pros índios rebeldes, ou algo assim. Tem pouco rato por aqui, porque tem muita cobra lá fora.  
- "Ótimo, eu posso pesquisar." – Hermione comentou.  
- "Terceiro: tem alguma idéia de quantos inimigos a gente vai precisar enfrentar?" – Harry continuou perguntando.  
- Voldemort fica muito aqui. Tem alguns Comensais, muito fortes, que também vem de vez em quando. Belatrix entre eles. E, pelo que eu saiba, Voldemort, esses Comensais, uns carinhas doidões que ficam falando de vingança e um homem que só vem aqui de vez em quando, e conversa com Voldemort quase de igual pra igual, são os únicos que conhecem e vem aqui.  
- "Defensores da Serpente, Cavaleiros da Dor e Dreik Malfoy... Vai ser difícil..." – Harry comentou.  
- Isso! Dreik! Voldemort mencionou, esse foi o cara que me trouxe pra cá. Harry, ele sabia que você era um Guardião! E agora Voldemort também sabe! – Rony alertou.  
- "Bem, de qualquer jeito ele ia ficar sabendo, não é?" – Harry suspirou. - "Continuando... Quarto: Aisha está aí com você? Você sabe, a irmã do Nicolas..."  
- Ah, está... Ela passou maus bocados... Não falou um 'ai' pro Voldemort, e ele ficou meses a fio torturando ela... Bem, ela está desmaiada de fome agora, mas tirando isso, acho que está bem... Por alguma razão, Voldemort a mantém viva. E todos aqui só a chamam de Guardiã. Parece que acertamos, Aisha é mesmo uma Guardiã. Ela quase não acreditou que o Nicolas moveu céus e terras pra te achar e salvar ela...  
- "Rony, temos que voltar, mas nos chame a qualquer hora que for que atenderemos. Estamos planejando iniciar o resgate em dezembro, mas basta nos chamar que vamos agora mesmo. Vamos te avisar à medida que tudo for se desenvolvendo aqui. Não se preocupe, sua família está bem, ninguém foi atacado depois da batalha. E agüente firme." – Harry se despediu. Os dois então voltaram à realidade.  
- E aí? O que aconteceu? Aisha está bem? Está ferida? – Nicolas perguntou, ansioso, ao perceber que os dois voltaram a si.  
- Ela está bem, só está com fome. Não podíamos esperar que servissem um banquete aos prisioneiros... Foi torturada, mas resistiu firme e não parece ter ferimentos graves. Vamos iniciar o plano em dezembro. – Hermione respondeu.  
- Nicolas, se você quer ir com a gente, precisa treinar. Não precisa ser um Guardião pra fazer magias fortes, basta saber controlar sua aura. Se quiser treinar, eu e Hermione poderemos lhe passar escondido magias não-elementais que formos aprendendo ao longo das aulas com Deryl.  
- Sou capaz de tudo o que for preciso, se for pra salvar minha irmã. – ele sentenciou, sério.  
- Então vamos começar.  
- É isso aí... Começou o jogo... – Hermione comentou.

N/A: E aí, povo? Então, aproveitei que minha mãe deixou eu ligar o computador hoje pra fazer trabalho, fiz o trabalho correndo e terminei o cap. pra postar! São duas da manhã, e se minha mãe me pega eu tô f***, porque eu tenho aula às 7 amanhã... A consideração que eu tenho por vocês! XD Ah! Capítulo dedicado a todos vocês leitores, que estão me dando o presente de não desistir da fic!

Então é isso, capítulo on, leitores e autora felizes... Acho que é só isso, mais nada! Até o próximo capítulo, que eu ESPERO que seja em breve!

P.S.: Eu sei que disse que o Rony só ia voltar no cap. 9, mas houve uma pequena mudança de planos devido à um acréscimo no fim da história...  
Beijos e já nee! ~*Aparatei*~


	8. Capítulo 8

No dia seguinte, Harry chamou Gina no almoço para encerrar de vez aquela história. Ele a levou para uma sala vazia, sem jeito.

- Gina, eu... Sinto muito, mas...

- Eu sei, vai terminar comigo. Desde ontem eu estava pensando, e acho que esse seu amor por mim foi mesmo bastante repentino. E, com tudo o que aconteceu ontem, vi que não era a mim que você amava, era sua mãe.

- É. Agora eu sei disso. Desculpe ter lhe dado esperanças de algo que não aconteceu... Eu realmente não queria, eu sou mesmo um idiota, mas eu...

- Shhhh... Não diz isso. Na verdade, eu sempre soube que você não gostava de mim, não de verdade. Mas eu também fui boba. Queria aproveitar, nem que fosse só um pouquinho mais... – ela desviou o olhar. – Mas agora eu sei. Não é comigo que você deve ficar. Não sei com quem, e juro que quando souber eu mato, mas... – ela riu. – Sei que não é a mim que você ama. E eu não poderia amar pelos dois... – Harry a calou, com um último beijo.

- Guarde isto com você: eu te amo, Gina Weasley. Mas não do jeito que você me ama. Pra mim, te ter por perto já basta. E, quando eu achar a pessoa certa, não mate! – ele riu com ela. – Tudo bem, pode espancar um pouco, eu entendo, sempre quis fazer isso com o Dino antes, sei como é... Mas, se matar, não vai sobrar nada pra mim! – eles riram.

- Você é um cara legal, Harry. Sei que vai ter alguém bom pra você. Não será, por exemplo, uma sonserina.

- Não, espero que não... – Ele respondeu, rindo mais uma vez. Mas era sexta-feira, e tinham ambos que ir para aula.

Durante o jantar, Dumbledore anunciou uma notícia surpreendente:

- Infelizmente, a Prof. McGonnagal precisou se ausentar por muito mais tempo do que ela esperava. A Prof. substituta, Helene Bonjardim, vai continuar dando aula a vocês até o fim dessa etapa. As funções normalmente exercidas por monitores-chefe, na falta destes, serão divididas entre os monitores. Quando ela chegar anunciará os escolhidos.

"É mesmo", Hermione pensou, "Depois que ela apareceu ferida, na batalha, eu não a vi mais..." Mas, mais surpreendente ainda foi o fato de que, em seguida às suas palavras, as portas do Salão se abriram com um estrondo. Enrolada em um cachecol escocês e uma capa de viagem, carregando uma pesada mala, a Prof. McGonnagal entrou, mancando um pouco.

- Desculpe entrar assim, Alvo, mas tenho notícias. – ela disse, serenamente. Ambos se ausentaram por todo o jantar. E vários boatos malucos começaram a aparecer. Mas nada ficou esclarecido. Os dois foram vistos retornando às suas funções normais, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Naquela manhã de sábado, Hermione havia tirado o dia para ler na biblioteca. Eles já haviam começado treinos separados, e Deryl treinava com Harry hoje. Caíque teria ficado encarregado de ensina-la, mas aparentemente estava com alguns problemas para resolver. Claro, ela teria de ir à aparatação, mas era só às três da tarde. Ainda faltava muito.

Mas, ao ver a Prof. McGonnagal entrar, perguntando a Madame Pince por ela, se assustou. Nunca fora chamada assim por McGonnagal antes, e quando a viu assim, os meninos a quem ela chamou normalmente tomaram detenções. Ao vê-la, McGonnagal se aproximou.

- Srta. Granger?

- Sim, professora? – respondeu, receosa.

- Me acompanhe até minha sala, sim? – ela se retirou. Hermione a seguiu, se perguntando o que poderia ter feito. A senha da porta da sala, conforme ouviu de McGonnagal, era 'leões escoceses'. A Prof. entrou, mandando-a se sentar. Ela obedeceu.

- Srta. Granger, tenho o prazer de informar que, embora com alguns meses de contratempos, temos a escolha dos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts. – Ela começou, solene. – Devo lembra-la de que o corredor à esquerda no quinto andar é da monitoria-chefe. A primeira porta é um escritório para relatórios. A segunda é um depósito para objetos confiscados e também o local para cumprimentos de detenções que não necessitem da supervisão de um professor. A terceira é o quarto do monitor. A quarta, que tem uma porta de ligação direta com a terceira e a quinta, é o banheiro dos monitores. Ah, só se precisa de senha pela porta de fora. As portas de ligações não precisam... Bem, deve estar se perguntando porque em nome de Merlin estou lhe dizendo isso. – Hermione concordou. Ficara tão tonta com a quantidade de informações que ainda não havia conseguido parar para pensar direito. – Srta. Granger, a quinta sala à esquerda da estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, pertence à nova monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, você!

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ela ia ter um quarto só pra ela? Um banheiro só pra ela? Ia poder andar até dez horas da noite por aí? Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Devo lembra-la de que, agora, você tem obrigação de deter quaisquer atos ilegais que porventura ocorrerem em Hogwarts, e que tem a autoridade de retirar ou conceder pontos de acordo com seu julgamento, e até de conceder detenções, desde que com a prévia autorização de um professor.

- Sim professora! – ela respondeu, feliz, enquanto se virava pra sair da sala.

- Espere, senhorita Granger! Não quer saber quem será seu companheiro de monitoria? – Hermione se voltou pra ela, ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tentando se lembrar de quem mais era monitor.

- Claro, professora!

- Você fará suas rondas noturnas juntamente com o novo monitor-chefe... Draco Malfoy. – ela respondeu, alegre. O sorriso de Hermione despencou. Como assim ia patrulhar toda noite com ele? Ia dormir em um quarto ao lado daquela doninha loira? Ia ter que DIVIDIR UM BANHEIRO COM ELE? Ah, não. Isso já era demais. – E sinto muito, mas sem reclamações. Ou vai com ele, ou dê seu posto para outra pessoa. – A Prof. se adiantou, prevendo a explosão de raiva de Hermione. Ela se acalmou. Não ia deixar aquele idiota babaca estragar mais nada na vida dela.

- Nada contra, professora. – Ela respondeu, calmamente, voltando a sorrir. Afinal, ela tinha se tornado monitora-chefe.

- Pode se mudar quando quiser a partir de agora.

Saiu da sala, pretendendo conhecer seu novo quarto antes de se mudar. Foi ao quinto andar, até a estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, que dividia o corredor. Virou à esquerda. Abriu a primeira porta. Se deparou com um imenso escritório, contendo uma escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos e penas e potes de tinta, um sofá vermelho que parecia confortável, duas cadeiras verdes (talvez para equilibrar as duas casas), cortinas prateadas, uma estante com muitos livros e uma escada no fundo. Curiosa, ela subiu.

Havia um pequeno quarto com uma pequena cama de solteiro, um criado-mudo e um abajur, provavelmente para quando o monitor ficasse trabalhando até tarde e ficasse com sono demais pra sair dali. Desceu novamente as escadas e saiu da sala, passando à segunda porta.

Deparou-se com uma sala que, à primeira vista, parecia um caos total. Mas, ao parar para se prestar atenção, percebia-se que o que parecia ser uma bagunça era na verdade várias estantes altas e até bem organizadas. A aparência de zona se devia aos milhares de diferentes objetos nas estantes: desde Frisbees dentados até a garrafas de Felix Felicis, todo tipo de contrabando que pudesse imaginar. Aparentemente, a senha ainda não havia sido colocada por falta dos monitores. Depois perguntaria à McGonnagal sobre a senha. No centro da sala havia uma pequena escrivaninha, com rolos de pergaminhos, penas e tinta, e duas cadeiras, provavelmente para cumprimento de detenções. Saiu também desta sala.

Passou direto pela terceira. Não estava a fim de conhecer o quarto do Malfoy. Tentou abrir a quarta, mas a senha já havia sido habilitada nesta. Enfim chegou à porta de seu quarto. Ao destrancar a fechadura, porém, a porta não se abriu. Um feitiço da Fala, instalado na maçaneta, perguntou:

- Hermione Jane Granger?

- Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu, meio surpresa.

- Você deve decidir a senha para a porta. – a maçaneta explicou, com uma voz de 'sou-coisa-não-tô-nem-aí-vou-perder-o-feitiço-assim-que-a-senha-for-decidida-mesmo-e-coisas-não-tem-sentimentos'.

- Hummmmm... Eu posso mudar depois?

- Sim. A cada dois meses a senha deverá ser trocada. – a maçaneta respondeu, ainda com a voz de 'pelamordeMerlin-não-faça-a-autora-repetir-tudo-aquilo'.

- Então, por agora, deixa a senha sendo 'Recanto'...- ela falou, e a porta perdeu o feitiço, se abrindo. Enquanto a porta se abria, a boca de Hermione ia caindo. Havia uma enorme cama de casal, bem abaixo da janela, vermelha com as almofadonas douradas. Ao lado da cama, um criado-mudo de três gavetas, com detalhes perfeitamente trabalhados, e um abajur em cima. Um enorme tapete vermelho com o brasão da Grifinória se estendia pela maior parte do chão. Um armário trabalhado em branco e dourado, duas estantes douradas e um lustre enoooorme completavam a decoração. O quarto era imenso e arejado, o tipo de lugar que Hermione gostava. E, do outro lado da cama, quase escondida, havia uma porta.

Hermione primeiro se jogou na cama. Tanto ela quanto as almofadas eram macias, parecia que ela estava deitada em uma nuvem. Só de ficar ali já lhe deu vontade de descansar. Mas, com algum custo, se levantou, indo até a porta. A destrancou, verificando que essa porta não precisava de senha. Mas, mesmo assim, a porta falou.

- Quando for usar o banheiro, não se esqueça de trancar a porta do outro monitor! – ela advertiu, também com aquela voz de... Ah, você já sabe, né?

Ao entrar no banheiro, sua boca caiu mais alguns centímetros. Assim como Harry descrevera, uma banheira que se afundava no chão como uma piscina tinha várias torneiras douradas em volta, e haviam os boxes de chuveiro a um canto, além do lindo vitral com a sereia a pentear os cabelos. Voltara à torre da Grifinória, para buscar suas coisas, decidida a não deixar nem mesmo Malfoy atrapalhar aquela felicidade.

Terça-feira à tarde. Harry desceu para o Campo de Quadribol, como de costume. Jason já estava lá, assim como Hermione. Deryl chegou logo depois dele.

- Você... – Deryl falou, simplesmente, ao ver Jason. Fitou-o por alguns segundos, depois deu-lhe as costas. – Hermione, Caíque quer treinar você na Floresta Proibida, hoje. – Hermione soltou um gemido, mas foi até a floresta, se arrastando. – Agora, Harry, parece que você chamou um convidado.

- Esse é o Jason, aquele que lutou com os outros alunos e com o senhor na batalha. Eu descobri que ele tem uma aura, e que sabe controlá-la um pouco. O senhor me disse que tinha uma escola, e que ensinava pessoas a controlar a aura, então pensei em trazê-lo para o senhor...

- Fez bem. Então, hoje vou treinar o seu amigo. Tenho um convidado especial para você.

- Olá, Harry. Faz muito tempo, não? – Harry se virou. Lá estava Carlinhos Weasley, a queimadura de dragão reluzente à luz do sol.

- Carlinhos! Veio saber do Rony? Não temos nenhuma novidade, por enquanto...

- Não Harry. Eu já fui um Guardião, lembra? Ao contrário de Deryl, e até mesmo de Caíque, eu sou o único que pode te ensinar como é ser realmente um guardião. Embora eu não saiba muito sobre o seu elemento, nunca me dei bem com Dreik. Bom, o mais importante em um guardião é ter plena consciência de seu Hemon, o seu verdadeiro 'eu'. - ele começou, assumindo um tom professoral. - Isso é a maior arma e ao mesmo tempo a maior fraqueza de um guardião. Permite que ele conheça todos os seus medos e anseios, e todo o limite de seu poder. – Carlinhos sentou-se. Harry o acompanhou, reparando que Jason e Deryl não estavam mais lá.

- E como eu posso fazer isso?

- Cada Guardião descobre à sua maneira. Eu poderia lhe contar como eu fiz, mas não adiantaria em nada se não fosse o seu jeito. E, na maioria das vezes, um estilo é totalmente diferente do outro.

- Mas eu nem sei por onde começar...

- Harry. Presta atenção. Eu sei que você vai fazer alguma burrice de novo, e vai atrás do meu irmão. Mas eu também sei que, por mais idiotice que for, eu não vou pará-lo, porque eu na verdade também queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Infelizmente, já faz muito tempo que meu poder se foi. Eu vou te ensinar todo o principal, que só um Guardião poderia saber. Mas você terá de se esforçar também.

- Pode deixar. Eu vou. Mas... Porque Hermione não está aqui também?

- Porque a busca pelo Hemon requer, primeiro de tudo, assumir seus erros. E Hermione parece acreditar piamente que ela pôs Rony nessa situação toda. Há outro motivo, também... - Ele abaixou o tom da voz, como que para Deryl não ouvi-lo. - Lembra-se da minha missão? A que eu estava, a mando de Dumbledore, enquanto vocês estavam na Toca...

- Sim, da Ordem, não é? Secreta...

- Eu estava atrás do esconderijo de Voldemort, Harry. E eu finalmente o encontrei. Provavelmente, é lá que eles estão mantendo Rony, porque as informações que recebi sobre a busca de Caíque batem com as minhas.

- Você o encontrou? - Harry perguntou, ansioso.

- O esconderijo, sim. É por isso que não quero que Hermione saiba. Ela não pode ir.

- O quê? Porque?

- Porque ela ainda não está pronta. A água é muito mais maleável e menos suscetível à vontade do Guardião do que a Terra, por exemplo. Se ela falhar em um momento crítico, será o fim dela.

- Acho que posso dar um jeito. Ela é muito cabeça-dura, mas não vai recusar ser importante aqui. Se ela ficar para que Deryl não nos impeça, ela não achará ruim. Só que isso quer dizer também que não vamos poder contar com a ajuda de Deryl, ou seja, teremos que ir pra lá escondidos, nas férias de Natal. O que significa que teremos que trabalhar dobrado... - ele disse, se sentindo determinado. - Ok! Como eu devo começar a encontrar meu Hemon?

- Bom - Carlinhos começou, notando a súbita determinação nos olhos do garoto. - Há cinco passos básicos para se encontrar o Hemon. Os obstáculos são os mesmos - ele acrescentou, observando a incompreensão no rosto de Harry. - o que diferencia o estilo de cada um é como ele os supera. Seja como for que você o fizer, se superar esse obstáculo, já está um passo adiante, mesmo que tenha matado alguém ou jejuado um mês pra cumpri-lo. Está entendendo?

- Cinco passos. Posso cumpri-los como quiser, desde que alcance o objetivo. Entendi. - Harry repetiu, como de hábito, para compreender melhor. - Vamos aprender o primeiro hoje?

- Sim, você vai. Lembre-se que qualquer um dos passos pode levar de dois minutos a dois anos pra ser cumprido, então não se frustre se não consegui-lo hoje ou essa semana. E eu só posso ficar aqui hoje, também. Vou passar as instruções, te acompanhar por hoje, mas depois, você deverá treinar por si mesmo. Se tiver alguma dúvida, ou conseguir, me mande uma coruja. Responderei a dúvida, se for complicado virei aqui, se tiver conseguido também virei, pra passar a próxima fase.

- Então... Qual é? - Harry perguntou, inseguro. Carlinhos sorriu de lado.

- Já te disse, não? É a fase de assumir seus erros. Aqui está... - Carlinhos puxou a varinha e se concentrou.

Visivelmente com muito esforço, conseguiu produzir uma aura amarela, que brilhava à luz do sol. Uma linha branco-gelo quase não aparecia, semi-transparente sob a luz intensa. Ele iniciou uma complicada série de movimentos, que Harry pensou que jamais aprenderia, e por fim, ergueu-a aos céus, em direção ao sol.

- Sol, date eius potestatem! Illuminare in iter tenebrae, purgandum errores et culpas, dans viribus et animi ad quod quaerenti! - ele terminou. Uma luz também amarela pareceu vir do próprio Sol até a ponta da varinha de Carlinhos, e ele a moveu em um arco para se refletir em Harry. O próprio Harry se sentiu brilhando, e então foi tomado por um intenso calor. Naquele momento, ele se sentiu capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, fosse futura ou passada. Em dois segundos, porém, aquilo passou, e ele voltou ao normal. - E então? - Carlinhos perguntou, sorrindo, com uma aparência extremamente cansada.

- Eu me senti... Incrível. E senti calor também, muito calor, por dois segundos... - Harry calou-se. Acabara de notar que, em cada um dos braços e nos pés, surgiram pulseiras com contas brancas. Carlinhos também notou, e continuou sorrindo.

- Você tem muita sorte. Eu fiquei três meses com um calor insuportável. Morri de ódio vendo Dreik rir-se de mim. Ele também só ficou dois segundos. Guardiões do Fogo, Harry. Calor pra vocês não existe. - ele explicou. Então apontou as pulseiras. - Marcadores de culpa. Até que você tem poucos... Pelo tanto que passou... - ele disse, pensativo, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. - Cada uma dessas contas é um erro que você cometeu ou uma culpa que você sente. Livre-se de todas as contas, e a pulseira cairá. Livre-se das quatro pulseiras, e completou o caminho do Sol. Como se livrar delas cabe a você... - Carlinhos piscou pra ele. Cambaleando um pouco, sentou-se no chão. - Vou ficar aqui e me recuperar um pouco. Estarei no castelo o dia inteiro. Pode me procurar quando quiser. Você não terá mais treinos até completar a tarefa, então quanto mais cedo, melhor... Deryl ia treinar Hermione enquanto isso, mas parece que ele se interessou por aquele amiguinho que você trouxe hoje. Acho que Caíque pode cuidar dela. Bem, quanto mais cedo você começar, Harry...

- Ok. Então, hã... Se eu me arrependi de ter comido ovo no café da manhã de hoje, acho que isso não conta, não é... - ele falou, encarando a pulseira de sua mão esquerda.

- Não se você não se sente muito culpado por isso. - Carlinhos sorriu para ele.

Harry sentou-se de frente para Carlinhos, pensativo. Tornou a reviver sua vida até onde podia se lembrar. Pelo que lhe pareceu, não houve muito do que se arrepender do tempo que viveu como trouxa. Sua vida era apenas um dia após o outro, sem expectativas, esperando apenas a hora de ir dormir e acordar de novo, e suas únicas preocupações eram pelo que os tios iriam culpá-lo da próxima vez e se a turma de Duda já estaria pensando em encurralá-lo de novo. Mas então descobrira toda sua história. De como se sentira quando descobrira que era bruxo, e de como ficara admirado com tudo o que vira. De como sentira culpa quando soube que seus pais morreram naquele ataque. De como sua culpa aumentara ainda mais quando soube que foi para protegê-lo, e que isso não teria acontecido se não tivesse sido marcado por aquela profecia. A dor em seu peito aumentou cada vez mais, a cada conclusão que chegava. Sentiu seu braço esquerdo pesar cada vez mais. Olhou para seu pulso. Duas das pulseiras haviam ficado verde-escuras, quase cor de musgo, e pesavam seu braço todo para baixo. Arregalou os olhos assustado. Encarou Carlinhos, que apenas sorriu.

- Você acaba de achar duas culpas. Agora livre-se delas. Se elas estão aí, é porque você acha que tem culpa nelas, mas não tem. Tente se convencer disso. - ele deu de ombros.

Harry imediatamente discordou. É claro que havia sido sua culpa. Não tinha como não ser. Seu braço pesou ainda mais, começou a rachar a terra do campo de quadribol. "Não... É claro que foi minha culpa... Pare de me dizer que não é..." ele se culpou. "Mas... E se não fosse?" Esse raciocínio súbito surgiu em sua mente. O peso em seu braço imediatamente parou de aumentar. Permaneceu o mesmo. Ele fechou os olhos e deitou na grama, para relaxar o braço. Em sua mente, viu a si mesmo. Então, viu a si mesmo se dividir em dois. Eles se viraram um contra o outro. Harry não podia acreditar. Abriu os olhos. Lá estava o céu, azul e ofuscante. Tornou a fechá-los. Os dois Harrys ainda estavam lá, se encarando.

- E então? - o Harry da esquerda disse, e algo em seu braço esquerdo brilhou em um verde musgo, como se fosse uma tatuagem.

- Você precisa se decidir... - O Harry da direita falou, e seu braço esquerdo brilhou em verde claro, da cor de sua aura.

- Me decidir? - ele perguntou.

- De que lado você vai ficar? - Harry da esquerda perguntou, puxando sua varinha. O da direita fez o mesmo.

- Nenhum de nós vai poder ganhar essa luta sem a sua ajuda. Você tem de se decidir. - O Harry da direita sorriu para ele, ainda encarando Harry da esquerda. Eles se curvaram, ergueram as varinhas...

- Espera... Vocês vão...? - ele começou, mas não pôde terminar, pois os dois Harrys imediatamente dispararam jatos azuis idênticos de suas varinhas. Isso iniciou uma série de ataques e defesas, em sua maioria idênticos, e nenhum dos lados parecia ter vantagem sobre o outro. Então, Harry da esquerda falou com ele.

- Seus pais estão mortos! 'Nossos' pais estão mortos! De quem é a culpa? Quem é o 'Eleito'? Quem é o 'menino-que-sobreviveu'? Nós somos! E a que custo? A VIDA DOS SEUS PAIS! - ele terminou, se desviando de um jato particularmente forte e roxo. Harry se sentiu tremer. Aquilo era tudo que se revolvia em seu íntimo desde que ouvira a profecia. É claro que era verdade... Seu braço pesou ainda mais, a tatuagem verde-musgo brilhou mais intensamente. Imediatamente, houve uma mudança na batalha. O duelo se desequilibrou, e o Harry da esquerda começou a atacar com mais eficiência.

- NÃO! Você sabe que não é verdade. Você era só um bebê! Você não teve culpa. Nossa mãe e nosso pai morreram salvando a gente, porque nos amavam. Eles teriam feito isso quer houvesse uma profecia ou não, quer fosse Voldemort ou qualquer outro bruxo! Lembre-se que nossa mãe já estava destinada a enfrentar Voldemort, aquilo iria acontecer, e mesmo que ela não estivesse, a culpa não foi sua!

- Eu... Eu... Eu não queria que eles tivessem morrido...

- E você ia dizer pra eles não nos proteger? Coloque-se no lugar deles, você não teria feito o mesmo? E gostaria que seu filho achasse que a culpa foi toda dele? - Harry da direita se defendeu de um golpe forte a custo. Lentamente, porém, foi conseguindo desvia-lo. Surpreso, olhou para Harry. Este sentiu que chorava.

- Eles foram... Corajosos, não foram? Eles me salvaram... Isso deveria ser... Uma honra pra mim... Ou talvez um incentivo... Mas não posso... Não 'vou'... Me culpar por algo que eu sei que veio do coração deles! - ele quase gritou a última parte, ainda chorando. Harry da direita sorriu.

- NÃO! - Harry da esquerda gritou. E então, Harry percebeu que estava segurando sua varinha, e que agora estava de frente para Harry da esquerda. Ele havia assumido o lugar de Harry da direita, ao tomar seu partido. Ele anulou o ataque, se sentindo mais forte e mais confiante.

- Inrig Ectinger! - ele gritou, disparando uma flecha de fogo da ponta da varinha. A flecha pareceu ganhar mais intensidade enquanto voava, e então, ao invés de laranja, suas chamas brilharam amarelas como o Sol. A escuridão ao redor se iluminou fortemente, revelando um salão de mármore branco. A flecha atingiu o outro Harry, fazendo-o desaparecer em chamas.

Imediatamente, sentiu o peso em seu braço sumir. Abriu os olhos. Carlinhos estava por cima de seu campo de visão, o rosto preocupado. Por trás dele, estava o céu. E, lá no alto, brilhando, estava o Sol, tão forte quanto é há milênios, milhões de anos. 'Obrigado...' ele agradeceu mentalmente.

- Harry? Harry? Você está bem? - Carlinhos perguntou. Harry se levantou.

- Estou... Foi uma das decisões mais difíceis da minha vida. - ele comentou, mais para si do que para Carlinhos.

- Mas pelo visto você conseguiu. Olhe sua mão. - Carlinhos sorriu para ele. Harry baixou o olhar. As duas contas que haviam ficado verde musgo agora estavam verde brilhantes, como seus olhos.

N/A.: ... É, não tenho o direito de dizer nada. Só tenho a ousada esperança de que vocês ainda (se por um milagre) não tenham desistido dessa fic. Vou tentar escrever mais, mas mesmo assim ainda tenho a cara-de-pau de não prometer nada. Devia ter posto essa fic em hiatus, mas não o fiz porque sabia que deixaria de escrever de vez se o fizesse. Só posso esperar que alguém ainda se lembre dessa fic...

E muito, MUITO obrigada a todos que comentaram. Não teria forças pra terminar esse capítulo se tivesse sido abandonada. (e não, Douglas, eu não ligo, na verdade existem histórias assim já - embora eu só as tenha lido depois de ter feito a minha .)


	9. Capítulo 9

Hermione viu as contas imediatamente. Harry não pensara no que dizer quanto a aquilo. Enquanto voltavam ao Salão Comunal àquela tarde, ele a explicou sobre o Hemon, e, quando Hermione perguntou o porquê de não ter começado também, ele lhe falou o primeiro dos motivos de Carlinhos. Ela não o aceitou. Disse que só começar o Hemon não a tornaria uma pior controladora de água. Ele deu de ombros, mas sabia que ela desconfiava de algo a mais. Naquela noite, Hermione se mudou para o quarto dos monitores. Pelo visto, Malfoy ainda não fora para o dele.

Harry não viu Gina o resto do dia, e nem mesmo Rebecca. Pensou que ele ficaria um tanto solitário agora. Chegando ao dormitório, voltou ao seu problema com o Caminho do Sol. Tentou se lembrar de mais alguma coisa que o fizera sentir culpa. Voltou a pensar desde sua visita ao Beco Diagonal, aonde parara ao descobrir sobre os pais.

Fora ao cofre, e retirara algum dinheiro. Depois vira Hagrid pegando a Pedra Filosofal, embora não fizesse idéia do que era. Pegou o trem para ir à Hogwarts, onde conheceu Rony, e comprou todo o carrinho de doces, e conhecera Neville e Hermione também.

Hermione... Agora que se recordava, realmente a tratara mal no primeiro ano. Se deixara levar pela primeira impressão, e não a permitira mostrar quem era. Pensando bem, agira como um sonserino. E, o que era pior... Aquele dia, o fatídico Dia das Bruxas. O dia em que Rony a fizera chorar, dizendo que não tinha nenhum amigo. O dia em que ela foi chorar no banheiro, e ele... Ele a trancara lá, com um trasgo gigante e furioso junto.

Com uma ponta de preocupação, já começando a ficar com sono, deixou sua mente divagar. O que teria acontecido se ele e Rony não tivessem destrancado a porta a tempo? Um trasgo daquele tamanho, com uma maça na mão... Fechou os olhos, inconscientemente visualizando a cena. Ele e Rony, com onze anos, entrando no banheiro. Um trasgo montanhês adulto se virando para eles, lentamente, rugindo de raiva. A ponta de sua maça pingando algo vermelho... E, lá, caído aos seus pés, um vulto inerte, deitado em uma poça desse mesmo líquido vermelho. O trasgo rugiu novamente, levantando a maça, sem nem perceber esbarrando no vulto aos seus pés, que se virou para os dois. Os olhos vidrados e sem vida de Hermione o encararam, a boca aberta, o sangue fluindo livremente de sua cabeça e ensopando seus cabelos volumosos.

- Não! – ele gritou, abrindo os olhos imediatamente, o coração subitamente acelerado. Sentiu o braço pesado, mas não ligou, a imagem de Hermione ainda martelava em sua mente. Se deu conta de quão estúpidas e impensadas suas ações sempre foram. Dera sorte de todas elas terem terminado bem, mas todas, e cada uma delas, tinham uma chance de dar completamente errado, e todas teriam um desfecho terrível, por única e exclusivamente sua causa, por causa de sua estupidez e impulsividade.

Tentou tampar o rosto com as mãos, cansado, mas só um braço o respondeu. Finalmente se dando conta do peso esmagador que só crescia puxando seu braço e quase dobrando o colchão em dois, viu mais uma conta brilhar em verde-musgo, imediatamente à esquerda das contas verde-brilhantes.

- Eu achei outra culpa? – ele falou para si, confuso. O peso parou de aumentar, mas o colchão ainda estava seriamente dobrado. Suspirando, fechou os olhos.

Lá estavam os dois Harrys. Eles tornaram a duelar, e tornaram a tentar convencer Harry de seus lados. Mas depois de se livrar da culpa sobre a morte dos pais, sentia que podia vencer qualquer outra culpa. Não teve dúvidas em quem acreditar. Foi um duelo rápido, e logo Harry estava no lugar do Harry da direita.

- Gangrah! – ele falou, ao perceber que Harry da esquerda se aproximava rapidamente. Uma intensa névoa tomou conta do local, ajudada pela escuridão ao redor. Ele se misturou à nevoa, tentando sentir a presença de Harry da esquerda. Assustando-se, sentiu-o logo atrás de si. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar direito, desviou-se de um raio dando um passo para o lado, erguendo a própria varinha. – Queirrasd!

Uma vara de madeira, normalmente usada em treinamento de combate, portanto não muito eficaz, materializou-se em suas mãos. Usando toda a força que podia, acertou Harry da esquerda nas costas, antes que ele tivesse tempo para reagir, e ainda pressionando as costas do outro, rapidamente invocou as chamas.

- Ectinger! – ele falou, e um rastro de fogo se alastrou desde onde sua mão segurava uma ponta até a outra nas costas do outro Harry, tornando-se amarela no meio da vara. A luz forte iluminou todo o salão, e o fogo finalmente atingiu as costas do outro, fazendo-o desaparecer em chamas.

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, sentindo o peso em seu braço sumir. Encarando a conta agora verde-brilhante, tornou a agradecer mentalmente o Sol, e deixou-se dormir, exausto.

Nicolas tinha os olhos semicerrados em concentração. Suava profusamente, a varinha apontada para um malão, com as iniciais HP gravadas na tampa. Depois que voltaram da aula de Astronomia à meia-noite, na quarta feira, ele, Hermione e Harry despistaram os demais alunos da Grifinória para sair até atrás das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol. Era um esconderijo razoável, as arquibancadas escondiam os lampejos e o brilho das auras, e era longe do castelo o bastante para que ninguém ouvisse nada, além de ser um espaço aberto, onde poderiam praticar sem medo de destruir nada. A fina camada de neve que começava a cobrir o chão amortecia ainda possíveis quedas.

Harry buscara sorrateiramente seu malão, usando a Capa da Invisibilidade, e trouxera até os dois que já o esperavam no Campo. Hermione trancou-o firmemente, e a tarefa de Nicolas era abri-lo, agora que já conseguia controlar sua aura. Desde o Dia das Bruxas, eles vinham treinando com Nicolas, sem magia, só tentando controlar sua aura. Deryl dissera que todos os bruxos possuem aura, pois é a fonte de sua mágica, então supuseram que, assim como Jason e os outros alunos do dia do ataque, Nicolas também poderia fazer a sua crescer. E realmente, com algum esforço, sua aura azul clara tornara-se visível com o passar dos treinos.

Agora que já controlava sua aura, e a força certa de lembranças para cada tipo de feitiços, finalmente chegara a hora de testar em uma magia de nível avançado, de nível dos Guardiões. Sabiam que Nicolas poderia usar essas palavras, também, por causa do que Deryl dissera no primeiro dia de aula com eles: foi uma língua desenvolvida por magos poderosos, e só depois adotada pelos Guardiões. Se Nicolas fosse forte o bastante, poderia usar todas as magias que não envolvessem elementos, e até algumas elementais, se achasse um elemento compatível com ele, como Caíque fizera.

Depois de se concentrar em uma lembrança antiga, de um piquenique de anos atrás, onde ele, seus pais, Aisha, Hermione e Luke riam e se divertiam, e ver sua aura azul clara surgir com a linha branca rodeando-a, puxara a varinha, e agora tentava se lembrar da palavra para destrancar o malão. Harry e Hermione o observavam em silêncio.

- Tyhred! – ele falou, subitamente se lembrando. Viu o jato de luz atingir o malão, este se estremecer, e então, lentamente, a tampa abrir.

- Excelente! – Harry parabenizou, junto de uma Hermione sorridente. – Nesse ritmo, alcançará a gente em pouco tempo. Vai ser uma grande companhia em dezembro.

- Faltam menos de um mês... – ele sentenciou, sério. – Acha que dou conta até lá?

- Sim, você dá. Estamos no começo de novembro, com certeza até as férias já saberá o bastante pra não ser inútil no resgate. – ele falou. Nicolas compreendeu que não era uma crítica. Ele realmente não ajudaria muito se não melhorasse sua capacidade mágica.

- Vamos voltar então, isso me deixou exausto... – ele pediu, dando de ombros. Harry e Hermione assentiram, e, Harry levando o malão, os três voltaram para o castelo.

Nicolas se deitou, quando finalmente alcançaram o dormitório e se despediram de Hermione, e ficou pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Era coisa demais em pouquíssimo tempo... Mas pelo menos, agora havia um limite para reencontrar sua irmã, ou morrer ou ser capturado na tentativa. Sentia que finalmente estava fazendo alguma coisa. Gostava demais da irmã, era superprotetor em relação à ela, porque desde pequeno fora ensinado que ela era seu tesouro, e como tal devia ser guardado.

Não que ela gostasse disso, pensou, rindo tristemente. Ou que precisasse, acrescentou, fazendo justiça. Aisha sempre soubera se defender sozinha. Ou melhor, ela própria buscava as encrencas. Só que, dessa vez, se metera com algo grande demais para sair sozinha... Finalmente precisava da ajuda que o irmão sempre tentara dar. E agora, ele o faria, nem que perdesse a vida pra isso. Determinado, com esse pensamento em mente, adormeceu.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado, a neve começara a realmente cair sobre o castelo, os alunos saíam com luvas e gorros agora. Hagrid já começara a escolher os doze pinheiros que seriam cortados perto de dezembro, para a decoração de Natal. As aulas se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis, e as de Aparatação, para Harry, cada vez mais frustrantes, apesar de vez ou outra conseguir aparatar. Hermione já aparatava quase perfeitamente, Rebecca continuava a fingir que não sabia aparatar, Nicolas parecia mais sólido ainda do que Harry, e ficava quase tão igualmente frustrado.

As aulas com Deryl se intensificavam cada dia mais, e ele agora exigia exercícios de combate e pedia para que resolvessem situações complexas, ao invés de simplesmente passar as palavras e fazê-los treinar o uso das mesmas. Disse também que, em breve, eles passariam a treinar com armas, uma vez que Dreik, um de seus possíveis futuros inimigos, tinha um preparo excelente como espadachim, e eles provavelmente teriam de enfrentar os Oito Lendários.

O plano que Harry e Hermione traçaram ficava cada vez mais definido, e ela resolvera começar a colocá-lo em prática. Com autorização de Dumbledore, ela encomendara, aos poucos, pequenas quantidades de ingredientes que não são encontrados no armário dos alunos, para que pudesse preparar determinadas poções. Harry insistira em pagar por tudo, já que não poderia ajudar a preparar.

Enquanto isso, Harry continuava tentando desvendar o Caminho do Sol. Se livrara de sua quinta culpa três noites atrás, completando a pulseira inteira, o que fizera com que ela se abrisse e caísse, desaparecendo no ar com um clarão de luz. Isso o deixava com mais três para se livrar, e naquela manhã havia achado a sexta, começando um novo ciclo. Hermione ainda estava chateada por não estar ela própria percorrendo o Caminho do Sol, mas resolvera que Deryl e Carlinhos sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Para compensar, se dedicou mais do que nunca no treino específico com Caíque, que ficava cada dia mais positivamente assombrado com a capacidade dela.

Nicolas encontrava algumas dificuldades nos treinos. Apesar de conseguir invocar sua aura, ela surgia levemente, como um borrão, e não parecia capaz de produzir feitiços muito poderosos. Apesar disso, se esforçava sempre a cada treino, e conseguia progressos notáveis. Harry e Hermione tinham certeza de que, se algum imprevisto surgisse, ele seria capaz de pelo menos se defender até que alguém o ajudasse, ou até conseguir fugir.

Pelo menos em alguma coisa Harry se sentia bem. Os treinos de quadribol estavam melhores do que nunca, a equipe que Harry reunira parecia imbatível, seja no ataque ou na defesa. A cada treino, os jogadores saíam mais satisfeitos, e a casa inteira se sentia esperançosa. A única coisa que incomodava a todos era a ausência de Rony no gol, que já se tornara familiar para eles desde o ano anterior. O gol sem Rony era como o gol sem Wood, quando este ainda não era formado. A idéia era estranha. Coros de 'Weasley é nosso rei' surgiam subitamente, nos corredores, no Salão Principal, como tributos e incentivos a ele, onde quer que estivesse.

Claro que o restante da escola não sabia de toda a história, mas as paredes de Hogwarts têm ouvidos. Os alunos sabiam que Rony estava gravemente ferido na Ala Hospitalar por um acidente em Hogsmeade, e que fora seqüestrado durante o ataque à escola, por ser amigo de Harry. Sabiam que fora levado para algum lugar, e que lá resistia. A escola, frente a todos esses mistérios e ameaças, finalmente começava a se unir. Talvez com exceção de parte da Sonserina, os alunos de todas as casas confiavam e acreditavam mais uns nos outros.

Harry sentia falta dele e de Hermione. Com Rony longe, e Hermione mudada para o quarto dos monitores, ficava muito solitário no Salão Comunal, até tarde da noite, revisando os planos, relembrando as aulas, pensando com tristeza se algum dia sua vida voltaria ao normal. Depois suspirava, lembrando a si mesmo que jamais tivera uma vida normal. Sentia falta de Sirius, também. Ainda era assombrado por pesadelos à noite, sobre aquele dia, Belatrix e Sirius, depois Dumbledore e Voldemort, e então por ele próprio e Belatrix no dia do ataque. Tentava não demonstrar, Hermione já tinha preocupações demais, mas achava que Nicolas já o ouvira gritar uma vez ou outra.

O que sentia falta, mais do que tudo, era de alguém para aconselhá-lo. Crescera sem os pais, Sirius se fora, Dumbledore parecia achar que ele devia encontrar as respostas sozinho, e Deryl estava fora de cogitação. Por um instante delirante, viu a si mesmo pedindo conselhos aos Dursley, e riu sozinho, pensando que finalmente ficara maluco de vez. Sentiu-se muito velho. Não parecia ter apenas dezesseis anos. Mas enfim, ele _tinha_ dezesseis anos, afinal. Tinha responsabilidades demais e era apenas um garoto. Era natural se sentir cansado e perdido.

Naquele dia, ele e Hermione haviam recebido uma informação de Dumbledore. Carlinhos mandara dizer que achara a localização exata da caverna. Tratava-se de Oscura Noche, uma prisão de guerra espanhola, datada de séculos atrás, de quando o Brasil ainda era dividido entre Portugal e Espanha. Não era mais do que um conjunto de cavernas no alto de uma serra, com uma ante-sala e uma prisão em cada, mas provavelmente fora reforçada por magia e meios de proteção para que Voldemort pudesse usá-la. Agora que o mundo estava ciente de que ele realmente voltara, decidira manter bases em várias partes do mundo, para que a Grã-Bretanha se sentisse insegura. Essa em particular parecia lhe agradar bastante, era isolada, não tinha nada em quilômetros, e os bruxos brasileiros não lhe davam a menor importância.

Com isso em mente, passaram a treinar com mais afinco do que nunca. Então não surpreende que todos notassem os dois cada vez mais cansados e abatidos, mas cada vez com mais determinação no olhar. Nicolas também, embora em menor escala. Rebecca vinha conversar com eles de vez em quando, meio que sondando, mas os três já tinham combinado não dizer muita coisa para ela, uma vez que era irmã de Caíque, e então ela se afastava, sem respostas.

Com tudo mais ou menos arranjado, Harry decidiu que já era hora de tornar a contatar Rony, para ver como ele estava, se tudo podia continuar indo assim. Chamou Hermione e Nicolas para o dormitório. Neville, silenciosa e respeitosamente, se retirou quando eles entraram. Os três se sentaram na cama de Harry, e ele e Hermione fecharam os olhos, concentrando-se e pressionando o colar. Mergulhando na escuridão, os dois sentiram a mente de Rony, e o chamaram.

- _"Rony?"_

- Harry! Hermione! – Rony chamou, feliz ao ouvir a voz dos amigos. Hermione se preocupou ao ouvir a voz dele. Estava decididamente fraca. Rony parecia estar quase em seu limite.

- _"Você está bem?"_ – ela perguntou, a preocupação evidente em sua voz. Ele sorriu.

- Tão bem quanto poderia estar. É minha vez de ser interrogado hoje, ele está alternando entre nós dois, pra ver se a pressão psicológica afeta a gente e a gente fala alguma coisa. Ela é durona, essa Aisha. Está aqui a muito mais tempo do que eu, e não abriu a boca. Claro que a gente anda conversando bem menos, ela fica desmaiada de fome ou cansaço quase todo o tempo, e quando descansa o bastante pra ficar bem, eu sou devolvido dos cuidados de Voldemort e tornam a levar ela pra lá. – ele deu de ombros, olhando para a cela em frente, mas sem poder ver nada na escuridão. Só podia ouvir sua respiração pesada enquanto dormia.

- _"E o ferimento?"_ – tornou Harry.

- Ah, está bem. Quer dizer, não podia estar em condições piores, imundo como estou, já que eles não deixam eu trocar os curativos. Eu separei um pouco da água que eles me dão pra beber e lavo as ataduras com ela de vez em quando, mas não adianta muita coisa. Enfim, mesmo assim, aos poucos, ele está fechando. Só que do jeito que vai, com certeza vai ficar uma cicatriz. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos ser todos marcados agora, eu e vocês dois. – ele brincou, se referindo à testa de Harry e ao corte horizontal que Hermione ganhara no fim do ano letivo anterior. – De qualquer modo, eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor, não dói tanto quanto antes, e as torturas agora não fazem com que ele torne a sangrar toda vez.

- _"Dá pra agüentar até dezembro?"_ – Hermione tentou esconder, sem sucesso, a preocupação em sua voz.

- Por mim dá sim, tranqüilo. Eu só tenho medo por ela. – ele apontou a cela em frente, e, se lembrando de que os amigos não o viam, ajuntou – A irmã do Nicolas. Ela está cada dia mais fraca, tenho medo de que não agüente. Mas ela é bem durona. Acho que ela agüenta até lá. Além do mais, pelo que entendi, está bem claro que Voldemort precisa dela viva. Mesmo que ela fique a ponto de morrer, não vão deixar que isso aconteça. O máximo que pode acontecer é vocês chegarem aqui e precisarem carregá-la, porque provavelmente ela vai estar desmaiada. Mas isso vai ser fácil, ela está cada dia mais magra.

- _"Estamos ajeitando tudo aqui. Deryl, nosso mestre, não quer que façamos isso. Mas Dumbledore nos apóia. Então, com ou sem Deryl, vamos até aí em dezembro. Já achamos onde você está, está mesmo no Brasil. Só estamos trabalhando em como contornar a segurança, e esperando as férias pra não alarmar todo mundo."_ - Harry o atualizou.

- Ah, tudo bem. Escuta, acho que são eles, estão vindo me buscar. Ah, Harry... – ele acrescentou, um pouco sem graça. – Acho melhor vocês não me contarem nada dos planos. Sei que até agora Voldemort tirou pouca coisa útil da minha cabeça, mas ele pode conseguir invadir minha mente a qualquer momento. Não seria legal se ele preparasse uma emboscada.

Então, Harry e Hermione ouviram passos e vozes zombeteiras, e apressaram-se a retornar. Nicolas já os olhava, ansioso. Contaram o que aconteceu a ele. Não fazia sentido esconder o estado de sua irmã, ele a veria quando fosse resgatá-la de qualquer jeito, e além do mais, seria bom ele saber que eles a manteriam viva. Preocupado, ele simplesmente ouviu a tudo, esperando o próximo passo.

- Então é isso. Quando as férias começarem, vamos até o Brasil, e procuramos a caverna de Rony e Aisha. Hermione precisará distrair Deryl, e Dumbledore vai com a gente. – Harry resumiu. – Levaremos poções de emergência, e vassouras de emergência. Se nos perdermos, nos encontramos na fronteira do México. Esperamos dez dias, se o outro não aparecer, voltaremos para buscá-lo.

- Eles têm Defensores da Serpente, dos quais podemos dar conta. Os Cavaleiros da Dor estarão ocupados, segundo o que você viu. Dreik só aparece de vez em quando, teremos de dar sorte. E então esperaremos um dia em que você veja Voldemort longe de lá. – Nicolas continuou. Harry e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça.

- E eu tenho, de preferência, de acabar com o Caminho do Sol até lá, porque não posso me dar ao luxo de achar uma culpa e inutilizar o braço direito ou um dos pés no meio de uma luta. Isso seria nosso fim. – Harry ajuntou, pensativo. – Voldemort definitivamente vai tentar me fazer me sentir culpado, se eu o encontrar, e posso achar uma culpa e inutilizar um membro.

- É, isso seria bem ruim. E então, onde vão ficar no Brasil? – Hermione perguntou.

- Como assim ficar? Vamos pegar os dois e sair de lá. – Harry a olhou como se estivesse louca.

- É? Essa distância toda? E se Rony ou Aisha estiverem muito fracos? Uma viagem como essa pode matá-los. – Hermione disse sensatamente.

- Bom... Eu não pensei nisso. – Harry respondeu, derrotado.

- Percebi... – Hermione brincou. – Não tem problema, vemos isso depois.

- Luke... – Disse Nicolas, lentamente. Hermione o olhou, confusa.

- O que tem? – Harry os olhou, mais confuso ainda.

- Quem é?

- Um antigo amigo nosso. – ela deu de ombros. – Não o vejo desde os dez anos, muito menos falo com ele. Ele se mudou antes ainda de Aisha. E não manteve contato como ela manteve. Mas o que tem ele, Nicolas?

- Luke se mudou para o Brasil, acho. Ou algum lugar perto de lá. – ele olhou para o chão, evitando encarar Hermione.

- Como sabe disso? – ela o olhou, desconfiada. – Achei que ele tivesse se mudado sem deixar notícias.

- Bom, ele... Ele manteve contato. – Nicolas ainda evitava encarar Hermione. - Mas só com Aisha... Nem mesmo comigo ele quis falar.

- Aquele idiota... – Hermione suspirou. Sacudiu a cabeça tristemente, antes de continuar. – Então ele está no Brasil.

- Foi o que me pareceu... Já disse, ele não falava comigo, mas suas cartas eram entregues por aves exóticas ao invés de corujas. Ele ficou mesmo chateado com aquela briga, não quis saber nem de mim nem de você... – Nicolas deu de ombros, num gesto impotente.

- Eu imaginei... Mas não fazia idéia de que ele ainda falava com Aisha. Suponho que seja pelo motivo de sempre. – ela o olhou.

- Deve ser. Ela não me contava nada, também, disse que prometeu a ele não dizer nada. De qualquer modo, se ele mora mesmo no Brasil, teremos onde ficar, e onde deixar os dois descansar por uns dias. Duvido que ele vá negar, se for por Aisha. – Ele comentou, ao que Hermione assentiu com a cabeça veementemente.

- Não vai mesmo, O problema é saber onde ele mora. – Nicolas ficou pensativo por uns instantes.

- Não devem existir muitas famílias de sangue-puro no Brasil. Ouvi dizer que é o país mais mestiço do mundo. Além do mais, lá deve ter uma escola, se a acharmos, achamos a passagem dele por lá, e podemos rastrear onde ele mora por pessoas que conhecem a família dele. Tem vários caminhos, o problema é que são todos complicados.

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar isso pra depois, porque de qualquer modo já teríamos de estar lá pra começar. Vamos nos concentrar no que fazer agora. – Ao ver que Harry ainda os olhava, ajuntou – Luke é um antigo amigo nosso e de Aisha, que teve uma briga feia com Nicolas, na qual eu tomei partido contra ele. Ele se mudou logo depois, mas não manteve contato comigo, então nunca mais falei com ele. Ele provavelmente continuou falando com Aisha primeiro porque ela não tomou partido nenhum, segundo porque ele é apaixonado por ela desde pequeno. Como se comunica por aves exóticas, Nicolas acha que ele mora no sul, provavelmente no Brasil ou próximo a ele, já que África é muito deserta e Austrália muito longe pra uma ave entregar a carta. Se pedirmos, ele com certeza cederá a casa por Aisha. Isso resolveria nosso problema.

- Ah, certo. – Harry assentiu, compreendendo.

- E então, o que temos de fazer agora é... Harry, terminar o Caminho do Sol. E ficar de olho em Voldemort, pra saber quando ele vai marcar a troca com Rony, e algum dia que ele saia de Oscura Noche. Nicolas, desenvolver seu controle da aura. E eu vou fazer todas as poções que vão precisar, e vou me aproximar de Deryl.

- Certo. – Os dois garotos assentiram. Um clima pesado se espalhou sobre eles, enquanto compreendiam a importância e o perigo do que estavam a ponto de fazer.

Na semana seguinte, Harry já se livrara da pulseira do outro braço. Começara a colorir a do pé esquerdo, já tendo se livrado de duas contas. Contemplava agora a conta verde-musgo que se acendia em seu pé, enquanto acabava de descobrir a culpa que sentia ao deixar Pettigrew escapar. Essa não era uma culpa fácil. Ele realmente acreditava que foi uma falha inteiramente sua que Pettigrew tivesse fugido. Isso acarretou em várias conseqüências desagradáveis, mas Harry não queria pensar nelas agora, não conseguiria lutar com tantas culpas de uma só vez.

Sentiu seu pé ficar cada vez mais pesado, afundando na grama macia do Campo de Quadribol, ainda com as vestes do treino. De lá de cima, avistara o Salgueiro Lutador, e isso desencadeou uma lembrança atrás da outra, até sentir a Firebolt descer lentamente e perceber que achara uma culpa. Desmontara da vassoura e sentara-se na arquibancada, encerrando o treino, e somente Nicolas ficara, por saber do que se tratava. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado, silencioso, segurando sua Nimbus 2001 e a Firebolt de Harry, vendo-o suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Os dois Harrys agora já se acostumaram com a presença de Harry. Não o pediam mais para se decidir, simplesmente começavam a duelar, gritando seus argumentos e esperando que ele os escolhesse. Uma coisa que Harry notara era que as tatuagens nos braços de ambos os Harrys, antes um pequeno brilho verde musgo em um e verde brilhante no outro, cresciam a cada conta que Harry acendia. E agora já começavam a tomar uma forma. Ainda não se podia dizer com certeza, mas pareceu a Harry um animal, com patas demais. Os dois Harrys duelavam mais ferozmente agora, e começaram a dizer seus argumentos para Harry, que só os ouvia em silêncio.

- Ele fugiu! Como disse a profecia, ele se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas, e o fez retornar! Pettigrew, o homem que traiu seus pais! O rato que entregou nossos pais! De quem é a culpa? É sua! – Harry da esquerda começou, atirando raios vermelhos no outro.

- Você sabe que não é verdade. Voldemort teria retornado de um jeito ou de outro, ele tinha muitas mentes frágeis a sua disposição para controlar. Rabicho foi só um que surgiu mais cedo. – Harry da direita se desviou dos raios, atirando raios amarelos de volta.

- Eu o deixei viver... – ele começou. Desde que aceitara a morte dos pais, não duvidava tanto de si. Só que sentia que, enquanto exterminava cada culpa, devia se livrar de cada resquício dela, tirando cada pequena dúvida, para ter certeza do que fazia.

- Sim, você o deixou viver! – Disse Harry da esquerda, exultante – Você o salvou, e como recompensa, ele fugiu e matou Sirius! – Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ouvir isso. O duelo começou a se desequilibrar. Harry da esquerda acertou o outro, mandando-o longe com um flash azul. Ele logo se pôs de pé, gritando para Harry.

- Você o deixou viver porque era a coisa certa! Você não poderia se tornar um assassino. Desapontaria não só a todos que te conhecem e te vêem como um exemplo, mas a seus pais também, e a si próprio! Além do mais, Sirius morreu por uma série de fatores, a maioria deles inconseqüência dele próprio, e não finja que não sabe disso só para honrar a memória dele. – Harry da direita continuou severamente.

Harry olhou para o chão, ignorando a parte de Sirius. Podia se dar a esse luxo, como descobrira em experiências anteriores, uma vez que a culpa em discussão era Pettigrew e não Sirius. Considerou o restante dos argumentos dos dois Harrys. Era verdade, deixara-o viver e isso causara uma série de coisas ruins, mas realmente não acreditava que, se fizesse tudo de novo, poderia matá-lo. Como dissera o outro Harry, desapontaria a todos, e em especial a ele próprio, agir como alguém que tanto diz desprezar. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu o pé mais leve, e ao erguer os olhos, como já tinha adivinhado, encarava Harry da esquerda, varinha em punho, no lugar de Harry da direita.

- Ectinger Saph! – exclamou, levantando a varinha para o alto. Uma enorme estrela de fogo surgiu acima de sua cabeça, e ele estendeu a varinha pra frente. A estrela saiu girando, como uma shuriken gigante, e com um clarão, tornou-se amarela no meio do caminho, antes de acertar o outro Harry em cheio, clareando todo o Salão.

Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Nicolas, que o olhava ansioso. Olhou então para o pé. Depois de abrir uma cratera no chão do Campo, parara de afundar. A conta agora estava verde-brilhante, e ele apontou-a para Nicolas. Este soltou um suspiro de alívio, e entregou a Firebolt de Harry, sem dizer mais nada. Então, os dois marcharam para o vestiário, para se trocar e voltar para o castelo.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama espaçosa no quarto de monitor. Já havia jogado metade das almofadas ao chão, rolando de um lado para outro, mas não ligava. Pansy não estava mais tanto em seu pé desde que se mudara, mas aparecia de surpresa vez ou outra, como o que fizera faziam dois minutos. Isso o incomodava. Ele sabia de algo que podia tirá-lo disso, mas não conseguia.

Ele não conseguia tirar aquele beijo da cabeça. Continuava com Pansy, porque era a única forma que tinha, de não esquecer... Sabia que aquilo jamais se repetiria. E sempre que Pansy o beijava, ele não conseguia evitar a comparação... E isso o lembrava mais uma vez de qual era a sensação. Era a única maneira de reviver aquilo, seu toque, seu gosto, seu cheiro. Rolou na cama. Ele estava plenamente consciente que ela estava ali, do outro lado do banheiro, a um cômodo de distância.

- Não seja idiota. Ela te odeia. Fim da história.

Não tinha idéia que ela tinha acabado de dizer a mesma frase, ali, a um cômodo de distância.

O dia seguinte amanheceu inquieto para todos eles. Mas se tornaria ainda mais inquieto. Draco tinha um horário vago após o almoço, e apesar do inverno ainda estar a quase um mês de distância, os ventos cortantes já eram frios o bastante pra desencorajar alunos nos terrenos. E foi isso o que o fez ir até lá. Não queria companhia. Os barulhos que lhe levaram até lá. Era definitivamente crepitar de chamas. Talvez o gramado do Campo de Quadribol estivesse pegando fogo...

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Hermione ali. Potter estava lá, é claro. E um velho, e o professor de DCAT. Até que gostava das aulas dele. Uma magia muito dolorosa que forçava a pessoa a se manter paralisada e em silêncio fora usada em Pansy, e coube a ele desfazê-la, na última aula. Convenientemente, ele pareceu particularmente ruim em magia naquela manhã. Não ganhou os pontos da aula, mas disse a si mesmo que a Pansy calada uma aula inteira valia dez pontos de Slytherin a qualquer momento.

Parou perto das arquibancadas, observando. O velho lançava fogo em Potter. Rápido, de várias formas, cores e tamanhos, uma hora um chicote vermelho, em seguida uma roda amarelada, e sem que ele pudesse piscar, uma águia azulada já avançava. O que mais o surpreendeu foi ver Potter defendendo todos. Usou a varinha para parar o chicote, girando-a pra frente dissipou a roda, e o mais surpreendente, no fim, fez a águia dar meia-volta em pleno vôo e voltar em um rasante para o velho. Ele a barrou com uma parede de água antes de voltar a lançar mais fogo.

Voltou o olhar para Hermione. E seu queixo caiu. Já imaginava que Potter recebesse algum treinamento especial, afinal, ele era o Escolhido ou sabia lá mais o quê. Mas ver Hermione daquele jeito – poderosa, não havia outra palavra – o fez olhar, admirado, enquanto ela combatia ondas enormes, estalactites de gelo, e sumia em nuvens de fumaça para passar a atacar do oculto. O professor estava tendo momentos difíceis. Ela decidira usar pequenas cápsulas de água, cilíndricas e comprimidas, que disparavam feito projéteis. Ele conseguiu distinguir o vermelho do sangue quando uma delas acertou, explodindo em cheio contra a perna do professor, que criou uma enorme cúpula de gelo pra impedir as outras enquanto gesticulava pedindo tempo.

Parecia que ela não tinha visto. Quando viu a cúpula, fechou os olhos, ele só podia supor que preparando um novo ataque. Então, a aura vermelha que ele não percebera antes aumentou, ele conseguiu distinguir a fina linha prateada ao redor dela. A nuvem de fumaça que encobria a cena pareceu encolher, até virar uma quantidade considerável de água, que espiralou ao redor dela e se encerrou até que ela sumisse de vista. Ele forçou os olhos, tentando enxergar, mas antes que se desse conta, a água desabara no chão com estrondo. E Hermione não estava mais lá.

Olhou em volta do campo, mal registrando a dança entre Potter e o velho, procurando-a, e então notou um movimento com o canto dos olhos. Olhou para aquela direção. Uma sombra a mais surgira dentro da cúpula de gelo do professor. Não era possível... Ela não tinha ido parar ali... Tinha? Subitamente, estilhaçando-se em pedacinho, a cúpula se quebrou, confirmando que ele estava certo. Hermione criara uma espécie de extensão do seu braço, uma cobertura de gelo que cobria sua mão em uma ponta afiada, e atacara o professor de surpresa. Mas então...

O professor, treinado toda a vida para agir, e pego de surpresa quando achou que a luta acabara, deixou os instintos assumirem o controle. Vastamente mais treinado e experiente que Hermione, em dois segundos apenas, cobriu o braço com um escudo redondo de gelo, e criou a mesma cobertura que ela no outro braço. Agindo pelo instinto, avançou o braço com a ponta na direção do peito desprotegido de Hermione.

Em dois segundos apenas, Draco arregalara os olhos e começara a correr campo abaixo.

E depois de dois segundos, parou de correr, confuso, e olhou para os dois. O professor não se movera mais nem um centímetro. A boca de Hermione continuava meio aberta pela exclamação de surpresa que soltara quando viu o escudo barrar seu ataque. Eles simplesmente... Pararam de se mover por completo. Olhando atentamente, os estilhaços de gelo que se soltaram da 'arma' de Hermione flutuavam no ar, interrompidos a meia-queda. Ainda mais confuso, olhou para o lado. Potter parara onde estava, a varinha erguida, um leão de fogo apenas com a metade dianteira formada saindo da ponta de sua varinha. O velho também paralisara, no meio de um giro, labaredas vermelhas espiralando na mesma direção em que ele girava, a meio caminho de formar uma barreira.

Draco olhou cada um deles novamente. Ele próprio mal se movia, surpreso demais, inconscientemente temendo que, se ele também se movesse, quebraria aquilo. Porque aquela era a verdade. Todos ali, exceto ele, haviam sido congelados no tempo.

N/A.: So... Meio ano. Nem levou tanto dessa vez, não é? Desculpem novamente a cara de pau. Mas aqui está, pra quem ainda quiser ler. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Obrigada a Naj, em especial, porque agora estamos entendidas. E à Fly Lauren Malfoy, por não ter desistido depois de tanto tempo. Vou tentar atrasar menos da próxima vez. Se alguém ainda lê, até o próximo capítulo!

~*Aparatei*~


End file.
